Big brother
by Desteny star
Summary: *Sequel to Little brother* Years has passed since Ryan,Eleanor and all the others escaped Rapture and began to live a normal life. Suddenly Ryan disappeared then one eventful night his son stumbled into Rapture. Will he be the hero or turn into a monster?
1. Chapter 1

**The True Rapture Family:**

_New york, 7:00am:_

New york, The Big Apple. Mostly known as the big city where dreams become a reality.

That only partially true, its all a matter of money, social status and skill... and a little luck doesn't hurt either.

In the downtown streets of New York there resided several cute little houses in a row, each of them looked the same as the last, the only thing set them apart from the rest were the colors of the paint and the flowers decorating the lawns and porches.

The middle house on the left was peculiar, not because of how it looked, but because of the people who lived inside. The Andrew family. Everybody in town knew about the Andrew's, where they came from, nobody knew, but nobody complained. They were the perfect picture of neighbors. Never once did anybody have anything bad to say about them, they had a good house, made good salary, and were a perfect couple, but what they didn't knew was that their past was not so perfect. It was just pure luck they managed to escape from a dreaded past... a past called Rapture.

In one of the rooms was the master bed room where wedded couple Ryan and Eleanor slept. Ryan was the first to wake up, looking outside he saw that it was pretty early in the morning, the date was 1975, August 24, it was a fairly good year so far. Everyday he had to remind himself, Rapture has never stopped haunting him, not once.

"Ryan, go back to sleep its too early." Eleanor mumbled half asleep, looking at her Ryan smiled. She looked a lot better than she did a few years ago. She was still skinny though. To Ryan it seemed only yesterday when they had escaped Rapture.

When he had just saved Eleanor's father a fishing boat came up, it turned out the person driving it was a person called Jack Ryan. Ironically he was Andrew Ryan's son, and his killer too. It was kinda funny when Daniel told Jack that he did them a favor in killing Andrew, even if Eleanor thought it was plain cruel.

Once arriving to New york they stayed in Jack's home until they could get settled in. Daniel got a job as a laboratory assistant. Sophia, who had a huge change of heart, took a job as a nurse in the local hospital. And with a lot of effort and hard work, even Ryan and Eleanor got decent jobs. Ryan became an architect designer and builder, the best in New york, he had even taken jobs designing buildings across the globe. Eleanor, ironically enough, got a job as a psychiatrist, the best in New york.

After around two years Ryan proposed to Eleanor. It wasn't easy, Delta was never satisfied, he claimed his daughter could do better than him.

Even when they got married Delta never warmed up to Ryan, he still threatened that if Ryan did anything to hurt his little girl he was going to make him wish he stayed down in Rapture.

Daniel on the other hand was happy, so was Sophia and all the others, including the Little sisters. Two years later Eleanor and Ryan started a family of their own, literally.

Ryan's thoughts were interrupted when two little kids entered the room and jumped on the bed with them. "We caught you, we caught you!" they sang, Ryan and Eleanor, despite being rather startled, couldn't help but smile at their kids.

Their names were Jacob Andrew and Sophie Andrew, fraternal twins. Jacob was named in honor of their dear friend Jack Ryan, since he had the same initials. He looked like his mother, his brunette hair was so dark that he looked like he had black hair instead of brown, skinny and fair, his eyes of course he got from the father. The right eye was blue, the left eye is gray. Jacob was always getting into some kind of mischief, even if most of the time it wasn't his fault.

The other twin, Sophie, was named after her grandmother Sophia. She wasn't so bad now that she wasn't not trying to kill them. Their guessed all that stress and being in Rapture made her act like that. Sophie was more like Ryan and her grandmother, blond with blue eyes, she was a talented well behaved proper young lady.

Like day and night, Sophie and Jacob were different.

"What are you two imps doing up at this hour?" asked Ryan playfully, "You promised to take us to grandpa and grandma's house." Sophie reminded, "yeah, you promise!" Jacob added.

"Alright alright, you two get dressed. We'll be down in a few minutes." Eleanor said, the twins cheered before running downstairs, "Talk about the terrible two's, is there such a thing as terrible five's?" Ryan asked as he got up from bed.

"I'm not sure, but I really have to get to work, got lots of appointments today." Eleanor explained, "Me too, I have a huge meeting from the borders direct meeting, we're going to look through my building sketches and see if they like them." He said as he entered the bathroom to get changed.

"They will, they always do" Eleanor smiled, "Thanks that's encouraging."

Later:

After a short walk next door Jacob and Sophie found themselves in their grandparents house, more like the family house considering how many people lived in it. There we're the remaining little sisters, of which only four remained since most got old enough to leave the house and got jobs and eventually got married.

There was also Delta, whom they called grandpa. Jack Ryan, Sophia, who they called grandma, Aunty Gracey, Uncle Mark, Grandpa Daniel, and lastly, the butler Stanley Poole.

"Father i'm here!" shouted Eleanor, "Be there in a sec, you dropping off the kids?" She heard Delta shout, "Yeah, me and Ryan have work and they wanted to come over!" She yelled back before bending down and hugging the twins. "Remember, behave and no causing trouble." She told them, more talking to Jacob. "Okay." Jacob and Sophie answered. With that Eleanor left for her office, which was in the middle of the big apple. They had been there a few times and had gotten a good view of the statue of liberty.

Dropping their backpacks they went to check the living room out, usually they always found somebody there. Either Delta, Jack, or even sometimes all of them together in the same room.

Peeking around the corner they saw grandma Sophia. who was busy doing needle point, uncle Jack and grandpa Daniel were watching TV but where was Grandpa Delta?

"Psssst, hey." A voice whispered from behind them, turning around they saw the cause of the noise. Delta was in 'ninja mode' and creeping about. "Hey, Aunty Gracey made some cookie dough. Hows about we snack on some of them before I take you to school?"

The twins nodded, even if they wanted to yell "yes!", other than singing good Gracey made the best cookies in New york. Sneaking into the kitchen they began to look for the cookie dough bowl.

"I swear that woman has a sixth sense when it come to hiding her cookie dough..." Delta muttered as he rummaged through the kitchen. Delta has grown a bit old, he had a little bit of white hairs showing on his brown hair, his blue eyes were always shinning with happiness... until they saw Jacob and Sophie's father that is, then he was perpetually angry. He wore a blue sleeveless sweater over a white shirt and cream pants.

"Here it is. So this is where she hid it the last time..." Delta grinned in triumph as he took out a bowl filled with cookie dough from the top shelf of the counter. Getting spoons they began to savior the victory until.

"WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING TIN DADDY!" snapped a voice, looking up they saw an angry Gracey in the doorway. She hadn't changed much, the only thing that had changed about her was her outfit which consisted of a dress with a macrame vest and a matching hat.

"Uh oh." Jacob and Sophie whispered at the same time.

"You know that your gonna get sick if you keep eating all that cookie dough." scolded Gracey.

"Come on Gracey I've been eating it for years now and I have never gotten sick" Delta defended his precious.

"Oh yeah? Hows about that time at Eleanor's wedding you ate all the cookie dough and you got sick, so sick you weren't able to do the daughter father waltz." Gracey pointed out.

"It was because you doubled the recipe, or you put something nasty in it to make me sick." Delta snapped angrily, how dare she poison the precious!

"Please, if I wanted to make you get sick I at least wouldn't have offered it to the rest of the guests." Gracey deadpanned.

"whatever." Delta scoffed.

"You should set a better example for them kids."

Looking at each other Sophie and Jacob knew it was going to take a while for both Gracey and Delta to stop fighting, they didn't have time, they needed to get to school.

"Aunty Gracey? Grandpa? Look at the drawing I made." said Jacob as he took a piece of paper from his pocket. Opening it he showed it to them.

Stopping their argument Delta and Gracey looked. "Who's that?" asked Delta curiously. "Its you as a Big Daddy" Jacob said, proud of himself.

"Why don't you make him more realistic and draw him sleeping, oh and a little bit rounder too." Gracey smirked, she took a pen she had nearby and drew a fat Delta on a piece of paper lying around.

"Oh ha ha, I am not a bouncer"snapped Delta, another argument began.

Sophie and Jacob sighed. Operation: Distract 'em With Adorableness failed. If they made it in time for school it was going to be a miracle.

_New york, 3:00pm:_

Jacob was sitting down on a chair outside of the teachers class room. Her name is Misses Henry. Today was pretty much a horrible day for him, for the oral report Jacob decided to do it on Rapture, he told them everything.

In the end his class mates threw their glue bottle in place of tomatoes, calling him crazy. Its not the first time that has happened either.

"Jacob!" he heard a voice call his name, looking over to the hallway he saw his mother Eleanor, she wore a gray plaid dress and carried a brief case with her.

"Mom!" Jacob shouted as he ran and hugged his mother.

"Are you okay?" Eleanor asked as she made sure her child wasn't harmed. "Yes but-" "Misses Andrew. I would like to speak to you." He heard behind him, it was his teachers voice.

Eleanor let go of him as she entered the class room. Closing the door Misses Henry sat down on her desk, looking through a few of the files on her desk before she spoke, "I am concerned about your son."

"Look, I'm sure we can figure out why he has bullies." Eleanor reasoned, mistaking why she was called.

"No, its not about the bullies." Misses Henry corrected. she took a few drawings out of her desk and showed them to Elanor. All of them were of Big daddies, little sisters, New york underwater. But Eleanor knew better, it was Rapture that he was drawing.

"This is what I am worried about, Jacob is not socializing, he always sits in the corner, drawing. He tells these crazy stories about this place." Misses Henry paused before adding, "I'm no psychiatrist like you, but I think Jacob has an unhealthy obsession about this world which, as far as I know, doesn't exist. If you don't take care of it now it could seriously affect him, his social life, and maybe even his future." Eleanor listened, nodded and answered "Okay, I'll talk to him."

"Please do." Misses Henry said. Getting up and walking out of the class room Eleanor looked at Jacob, motioning to follow her. Jacob knew better, she was disappointed in him.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Problem's:**

_New york, 10:00pm:_

The lights of the city shone bright...but in the little neighborhood the Andrew's and their family lived was another story. It was dark at night, almost sinister.

Jacob was lying in his room, he could feel the cold of the wind, but it wasn't as cold as the argument his mom had with his dad. The shouting went on for hours, Jacob covered his ears and hid underneath his cover's begging that the argument would stop anytime soon. It did... three hours later.

The argument stopped, he heard his mothers footsteps, the lights click off. His dad was sleeping on the couch again, Jacob never went downstairs to check but he was sure of it. Sighing he tossed his blanket aside and got up from his bed.

His room it was pretty nice. It was painted a sea foam green, his furniture consisted of his bed, a nightstand next to it, a toy box filled with toys, a desk with a lamp, shelves filled with nicknacks, picture on the walls, a dresser for his clothes, and finally his closet.

'I'm just glad I don't have to share my room with Sophie...' Jacob thought to himself. He loved his sister true, but sometimes he wished he was an only child. his sister was always stealing the spotlight and attention of his parents. Whatever Jacob tries to do Sophie did it better and more grand then he did. It hurt, when his family only talked about his sister. Always things like, "Look what Sophie did, How cute. Aww isn't it nice what Sophie did. Look what Sophie can do." It was maddening.

To top it all off Jacob couldn't seem to find anything to outmatch his sister in to at least, even if it is just once get, some attention, or maybe even approval of his family. Even a little bit would satisfy his craving for attention. But that day never came to pass.

Maybe if he got hurt, hurt really badly, maybe that would attract his families attention. They would stop whatever they were doing and spare every bit of time on him, ensuring everything he needs is taken care off. Shaking his head Jacob discarded the idea. He didn't need pity attention. He sighed, trying to think of a different method. Sports maybe? He was always pretty good at gym. His thoughts were interrupted by a flash of light.

"Huh?" He walked over to his window, across the street in his families house was a light flashing from the second floor. Jacob smiled, he opened his nightstand and took out a flashlight, aiming it out he flashed it a few times, it was Morse code.

"Can't sleep?" it asked.

"No... what about you?" Jacob replied flashing the flashlight.

"Me neither... exited about the big baseball game tomorrow." Jacob laughed and shook his head. Grandpa Delta was always into sports.

"Okay." Jacob flashing the flashlight.

"Got to go... see you tomorrow." Delta finished before turning off his flashlight.

_New york, 11:00am:_

Today was the best day in the whole week, Saturday, which meant no school_. _Jacob planned the whole day out to be perfect, he was going to start off with a nice breakfast with his family. Then Grandpa Delta would come and they would watch the baseball game together. Afterwords they would have dessert and the boys would take him to play baseball. Yep that was going to be the perfect Saturday.

"Sorry we can't be here today, your sister's ballet recital is today." his mom told him as she applied a quick touch of lipstick on her lips. "But mom, you promised." He complained he ran into the master bedroom's bathroom where his dad was busy shaving.

"Dad, you promised too" he reasoned, after finishing his shave Ryan spoke, trying to reason with Jacob. "We know, but this suddenly came up. Maybe next Saturday."

"That's what you said last Saturday!" Jacob yelled. Ryan sighed, his son was so stubborn sometimes. Getting out of the bathroom, making sure his clean white shirt and dark gray suit was clean, he walked over to Eleanor, she said nothing to him. She was still mad about the argument last night. Still, she looked radiant as ever to Ryan in her little black dress and rhinestone necklace.

Feeling that they weren't listening to him Jacob shouted "YOU LOVE SOPHIE MORE THAN ME!" That ruined the moment. Both Ryan and Eleanor stared at Jacob, he could feel his face turn pink with embarrassment.

"Don't you raise your tone of voice to us, we're your parents." Eleanor scolded.

"But mom-" Jacob began but was cut off.

"Jacob I understand your going through a hard time. Growing up is hard, but you need to learn that the whole world doesn't revolve around you." Ryan tried to reason calmly.

"Yeah, because it obviously revolves around my sister. I'm not the sun, i'm just somewhere around Pluto apparently." Jacob muttered.

Taking a deep breath Eleanor said calmly, "Why don't you join us? Its your sister's big day, she's playing the lead role in Alice in Wonderland."

"I'd rather eat my socks." Jacob answered dryly.

Ryan and Eleanor looked at each other before going downstairs, "Grandpa will be right over!" Jacob heard his mother shout, he could also hear a faint sob before the front door closed shut.

Jacob didn't care, he was far to angry. He wanted to do something to get rid of his anger. the absolute rage that had built inside of him over the last few weeks of frusteration. Looking at his parents closet it hit him. His sister's photo, the one inside of his mothers photo album. That would be the subject that would help him get rid of his anger. Taking a quick look outside Jacob made sure his parents were gone before opening the closet.

It was a walk in closet, the top shelf was where his mother kept all the family photos. Inside of a little photo album, the problem was that it was on the top shelf where she kept her jewelry and shoes. His dad kept three hats, one was a work hat, the other a baseball hat, and the last one was a fancy tuxedo top hat.

Looking up Jacob wondered "How can I reach the album?" then he saw a huge trunk pushed against the back wall, "Bingo... maybe if I get lucky I can find where mom hid those Christmas presents." Jacob couldn't help but smirk. He loved it when a plan came together so well. He fetched the trunk and began to pull it, it weighted a ton!

Once placed in the right spot, Jacob climbed onto it before making his way up to where the album was, anybody would have though that was dangerous. That a child could get seriously injured doing something like that. But Jacob, as children do, didn't much care.

"Almost... got... it." Jacob muttered absently as he reached for it. The shelf broke under his weight, as he started to put most of his wight on it to keep himself up, and the small shelf holding the photo album and a round thing covered in cloth came down, the album landing on top of Jacob's head as he crashed down on the floor. Giving himself a quick once over he sighed in relief. Nothing serious, no bruises, no bumps, he wasn't even all that sore fro the book hitting his head.

*Clang!*

"Huh?" He looked over at what fell down other than the album, rolling on the ground for some time was a sphere metal thingy. Once it stop Jacob got up and walked to it. He stared at it for some time before picking it up.

It was some sort of a helmet, it was round, made out of metal, and the hole used to see out of was oval shaped. "Wow...I knew it!" Jacob cheered softly. He knew the Big Brothers and Big Sisters were real. If they were then that meant the rest of what Delta, his parents, and his whole family has been telling him was true.

But the celebration was short, looking around he saw the disaster he made. He needed to clean up quick before Grandpa came over!

**To be continued...**

**BETA's by: Slicerness **


	3. Chapter 3

**Guilt:**

_Sarah Bolger Elementary: 2:00 pm_

"Oh what a curious world it is." said Sophie as loud as she could without sounding awkward or loud.

She wore a sky blue dress, a white apron on top of it and a black bow on top of her hair. Her make up, which consisted of white powers and red round circles on her cheeks, made her look like a doll. Under the spotlight of the stage she looked cute, radiant even, like a little star.

The scene she was playing was when she met the green caterpillar that smoked. Meanwhile, in the audience, Eleanor and Ryan sat. They were seated in the middle row where they could see better. Ryan was impatient, his foot tapping the ground rapidly, he kept looking at his watch every few minutes.

Eleanor noticed and asked "Your in a hurry?" Looking over at her Ryan lied. "No, I'm in no hurry." She gave him The Look. "Okay fine... ever since we left the house I've been feeling guilty about breaking my promise to Jacob." Ryan admitted, Eleanor always knew how to get the truth out of him.

"I know how you feel" she said, lowering her head. "Maybe he's right, maybe we have been paying too much attention to Sophie?"

"Maybe." Ryan admitted, just a little uncomfortable, before adding. "I wonder how we can make it up to him?" An idea hit him a second later. Getting up from his seat Ryan told Eleanor, "When Sophie finishes her play tell her that I am proud of her." With that he left in a hurry. Smiling, Eleanor had to hand it to Ryan, he was a good father.

Getting into his car Ryan turned the key, put it in reverse and backed out of his spot before he threw it into drive and sped off, nearly crashing against the paper sign with the advertisement for the play. But couldn't care less at the moment.

He just hoped it wasn't too late to make amends with his son.

_Andrew Household: 2:00 pm_

Delta, Daniel, Sophia, and Gracey just got to the front door of the Andrew residence_. _Delta looked at Gracey, she was carrying a huge bowl filled with chocolate chip cookies.

"Mmmm" He hummed, reaching his hand towards the bowl he was blind sighted as another hand pinched the skin between his thumb and index finger. Giving a squeak of pain he yanked his hand back faster then a speeding bullet.

"Why did you do that for?" snapped Delta as he nursed his hand.

"Tin daddy you know as well as I do you have to watch your cholesterol or else you'll have an early funeral." Gracey answered not even bothering to look at him.

"My cholesterol is fine" snapped Delta.

"No it isn't." Gracey said calmly.

"Yes. It is. Now gimme a cookie!" Delta whined.

"Stop arguing you two, things are already bad enough. We don't want them to get worse." Daniel snapped, that shut them up. Taking the spare key he had had Daniel opened the door before stepping aside and letting the other two in before entering himself.

"Jacob, we're here!" shouted Daniel.

"And we brought cookies!" Gracey added. Shouting they brought cookies was the same as shouting to splicers they had free Adam. Jacob always came running in every time. But this time was different, Jacob never came.

"Huh... that's strange. Jacob always made a huge fuss over my cookies." Gracey spoke up as they entered the kitchen. She set the bowl down on a table. "Maybe he is too upset to eat and doesn't feel like eating cookies?" Sophia pondered as they began to look around the house. He wasn't in the living room, the bathroom, or his room. The more they looked the more alarmed they got.

Jacob wasn't in the house,

"Call the police, we'll search around town and see what we can find." Daniel told to Sophia and Gracey before they headed out the door in a big hurry.

Neither of them wanted to know the worst thing that could happen to Jacob.

_Central Park, New york: 3:00 pm_

Central Park, one of the most popular spots for tired workers, picnickers, and kids to play in the whole city. The only place that connected the people of the city with the country and more natural life. Sitting in a park bench was Jacob. He was too upset to do anything.

Tearing the picture of his sister apart and setting it on fire on the stove didn't help much, although it was Totally Awesome, it didn't make the pain go away. He supposed going to the park wasn't his best idea. Seeing happy dads spending time with their sons playing ball didn't help his situation much. As long as he closed his eyes and closed of the outside world it was nice though. It gave him time to think.

He was jealous. He was a good kid, why couldn't he get some time to play with his dad? Just the two of them... but no, his sister always has to hog everything.

"Hey look, it's the mutant." He heard somebody call out a little ways away.

"Oh no..." Jacob groaned as he looked to the source of the voice and saw a gang of boys coming over towards him. All of them were his age. Their names were Butch, Gerald, Harold, and Stretch. Jacob knew them for two reasons. One, they were in the same class as he was and Two, they loved to pick on him.

"You know little boys like you shouldn't be in the park all by themselves." Sneered Butch. He was the gang leader, specializes in hitting and punching, nobody in Jacob's class has had the guts to stand up to him. He was bigger and tougher than they were so he always tended to get away with whatever he wanted.

"Yeah mutant." Snickered Stretch. Stretch was the goof ball and comedy relief guy in the gang. Nobody really even knew why he was part of the gang. Skinny, pale, and buck-toothed did not an intimidating figure make...

Gerald and Harold were both brothers, they were the hit and run specialists. They loved picking on other kids and stealing their stuff. Like money and lunch, they always get away with it too. And don't even get Jacob started on the name calling...

"Yeah, you know this is our territory." Harold said.

"The park belongs to everybody" Jacob declared. Glancing around he calculated the odds didn't look good, he was surrounded. He had an escape plan ready if it came to that though.

"'Everyone' doesn't involve the likes of you." Butch said as he grabbed Jacob and hoisted him up in the air like he weighted less than a feather.

"Pay us five bucks and we let you leave with your face intact." Gerald bargained.

"I don't have any money." Jacob said calmly. His plan of jumping off the back of the bench and over them before sprinting towards the nearest group of people went flying out the window when Butch latched onto him.

An evil smile spread through Butch's face, "Then this won't hurt a bit... just a lot!" He called, ready to punch him square in the nose.

"Hope your mom knows a good doctor." Stretch snickered.

Suddenly a shadow loomed over Butch.

"Hey is it getting cloudy ou-..." Gerald's voice trailed off as he looked behind them.

Behind them was a person, whether it was male or female he didn't knew, she/he was wearing a suit of armor, her/his face was covered by a round helmet with a green light coming out of its round visor. on her/his back she/he had a round metal cage. But what worried and scared Gerald most was a huge long needle she/he had strapped on her left arm. She/he was staring at them.

Gerald gulped and began to poke Butch, "Butch... Butch, w-we have to get out of here." he stuttered in fear. "Why? We're just getting started." Butch answered, not bothering to look behind him.

"There's a person staring at us. He's pretty scary." Stammered Gerald.

"Please, Jacob is no match for us." said Butch in annoyance. All he wanted to do was hit the freak. Was that so much to ask?

"Not him, the Metal Man." Gerald said, his face getting paler.

"Metal Man? Have you lost your mind?" Butch yelled angrily and looked at Gerald. Gerald simply pointed behind him.

Looking behind they all freaked out at the sight of the armored person, the light turned from calming green to red and a low growling noise could be heard echoing from within the helmet.

"METAL MAN!" They screamed. Letting go of Jacob they ran away as fast as they could. Jacob opened his eyes, wondering what was going on. There he came face to face with the armored person.

Seeing he was okay the armored persons light changed to calming green again, before lowering himself/herself to Jacob's eye level.

Jacob looked at the figure. Tilting his head to the side he looked it up and down, letting out a long "Coooool..." before he should his head and asked "Hello... what's your name?" He/She didn't answer, "Are you a Big Brother, or a Big Sister?" He asked another question. Extending it's arm it opened it's hand, letting an unusual doll fall into Jacob's lap.

Picking it up Jacob looked at it curiously. The doll sort of look like a Big Daddy...

"JACOB!" A shout interrupted his inspection, looking up he saw the Big Sister/Brother was gone, "Hey, where'd you go?" shouted Jacob. No sooner then he shouted that Daniel, Delta, and Ryan ran to the spot where he was sitting.

"Jacob... We were worried." Ryan said as he grabbed his son, giving him a tight squeeze. "I'm fine, I'm fine." Jacob assured his dad as he tried to breath.

"Don't you dare to pull a stunt like this again young man" Delta scolded.

"You nearly gave us a heart attack." Daniel added.

"Sorry." Jacob muttered before he added, "But what are you doing here dad? I thought you were too busy with Sophie to do anything." The last part was a little bit mean but Jacob was still mad about Sophie.

"True... but I felt sorry that I broke my promise. So I decided to pick you up and take you to play baseball, just us and the guys." Ryan offered.

"I don't feel like it, I just want to go home." Jacob admitted, all three of them looked at Jacob in shock. He always wanted to play baseball.

"Are you sure?" Ryan asked.

"Yep." Jacob answered simply, walking in the direction of his home already.

"Okay, I'll drive you all home." Ryan said, causing Jacob to stop and follow the rest of the guys back to the car.

Taking a look at the doll he received Ryan placed it on the bench in case the armored person came back to get it.

**To be continued...**

**BETA'D by: Slicerness**


	4. Chapter 4

**Trouble:**

_Sarah Bolger Elementary: 12:00am:_

Jacob was walking through one of his school's many hallways, "I'm ready for this... I'm ready for this... i'm ready. I really need to stop that." he muttered to himself. The end of the hall began to get closer, hanging on the wall was the school bulletin board.

There were almost a dozen papers on it, but only one had what Jacob was looking for on on it. It was for a play titled A Hundred Leagues Bellow Sea, Jacob stopped for a moment, feeling his stomach tie in knots. He was beginning to think this was a bad idea.

Shaking his head he thought, 'I have to do it... to show them that Sophie isn't the only one with talent." He stared at the sign in paper, there was a pen attached to a cord next to it. Jacob stared at it for some time before he suddenly heard a noise.

There were stairs to his left, which the bigger kids used to go to their classrooms upstairs. Sitting on the third step was the Big Sister/Brother, she/he was staring at Jacob. The light coming out of the helmet was a calming green. Like it was supporting him in whatever he chose to do.

Jacob smiled at the armored person before taking the pen and signing his name on the paper, looking back up he saw the person was gone. In its place was the same strange Big Daddy doll he saw the last time. He contemplated picking it up, but he was still fairly sure she/he had dropped it. How many pockets could she/he have on that armor anyway? Carrying things around must be difficult.

_Thanksgiving: 5:00pm_

Thanksgiving, the best day of the year... for humans that is. For turkeys that meant two things, death and followed by being stuffed. The Andrew family made a big deal about thanksgiving. every year the whole family, the _whole_ family, got together to celebrate. The house was always packed with people. There were at least fifty people inside of the house at the moment.

Jacob was now mingling with the guests. It was both a good thing and a bad thing to be doing. Good because he got to talk to them, bad because well... they were cheek pinchers.

Looking at his Dad across the room he had to admit he cleaned up nice. He wore a good white dress shirt and black suit pants while his blond hair was combed neatly. but he looked exhausted, there were large bags under his eyes.

Jacob knew his dad wasn't getting a lot of sleep lately. He'd been having a lot of strange nightmares and he ended up not sleeping at all at night.

"Okay everybody, turkey time!" Stanley Poole announced, no sooner had he said that then the stampede of people charged into the kitchen, bowling him over in the process.

Sitting down in the chairs they waited to eat the enormous feast set on the table. Gravy, mashed potatoes, baked potatoes, cranberry sauce, pumpkin pie, a few different kinds of salad, and even a few loafs of home baked bread.

Sophia and Daniel entered the dining room carrying the three turkeys a few seconds later. Golden roasted, stuffed, and steaming hot, they looked absolutely delicious.

"They look good." Cindy said aloud, almost tempted to wipe her mouth in case she was drooling as she sat next to her father, Mark.

"Its a shame momma Tenenbaum and brother Mathew couldn't come." One of the previous Little Sisters said.

"Yeah she was-" Sophia never got to finish her sentence when a knife whizzed by her head, slicing a few of her bangs off. She almost tipped her chair over backwards when she jerked back.

Everyone looked over at Ryan, his hand still extended. He was glaring at her with a look that sent a shiver up her spine. A second later he blinked rapidly, rubbed his eyes with his hand and looked around. "S-sorry." He stuttered before leaving the house in a hurry.

_Thanksgiving: 8:00pm_

Ryan pulled an old trunk from his closet, opening it he pulled out his old Big Brother suit. It was just as he remembered it. Putting it on he found it felt a little odd. It still fit him after all these years though.

"RYAN ANDREW!" shouted Eleanor angrily as she barged into the room, she looked shocked at Ryan's armored form before continuing, "WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?"

Taking a deep breath Ryan explained "Something is going on in Rapture. I don't know what, but I'm going to find out and stop it."

"No, your a father now! Your kids need you, I need you, you can't just leave because you have a gut feeling that that hellhole at the bottom of the ocean is anything but gone and forgotten!" Eleanor Shouted, tears were streaming down her face as she talked. The thought of Rapture always made her emotional.

Ryan walked over to her and hugged her tightly, "I know, I know. But I have to do this, for all of us. If i'm wrong, i'll be back soon, if i'm right... then I need to destroy Rapture once and for all."

"Let me come with you at least. I can't bear to be apart from you again." Eleanor pleaded.

"No Eleanor, our children need you more than they do me." Ryan said as he let go of her and turned back to the chest. He grabbed his helmet and put it on, the light apparently still worked because it glowed green.

"Promise me that you will come back alive. Promise me." Eleanor demanded as she latched onto him, even after all these years and the fact that he was wearing armor she was still stronger then him. She was holding him in place despite every effort on his part to leave.

Sighing Ryan finally spoke up, "I promise, I'll return to you as soon as rapture is gone." She let go of him slowly. He stayed still for a second and took a deep breath before walking downstairs.

A minute later she saw a light stretch across the lawn briefly before it faded to darkness and a floating green light sprinted down the street

Eleanor watched the light for as long as she could until she couldn't see it anymore. Taking a deep shuddering breath she sat down and cried to herself.

**To be continued...**

**BETA'D by: Slicerness**


	5. Chapter 5

**From bad to worse:**

_Two years later:_

Thanksgiving night was the last night anybody saw Ryan Andrew. Eleanor had mourned his disappearance ever since, she had often been tempted to put on her old Big Sister suit and head down to Rapture to find and bring Ryan back. But she couldn't do that. What would she say to her children? To her family? What if Ryan was dead? What would happen if she died down there? Eleanor couldn't leave her children, not even for Ryan.

His disappearance hit everybody in the family hard, but it seemed to affect Jacob more than anybody else. He barely talked to anybody, he spend all his time locked up in his room doing who knows what. Either way nothing was going good.

"Dammit Ryan, how dare you leave me alone to raise our children." Eleanor muttered angrily as she made her way to the parent teacher conference. Parking her old red pick up truck Eleanor got out of the car and walked into the school, she wore a black dress, and her shoulder length hair was combed down neatly. Walking through the halls she found room 194, Jacob and Sophie's classroom.

Stopping in front of the door she took a deep breath before opening the door and entering the room. The classroom was barely decorated, it was plain and not very colorful, the walls were painted white. There weren't even any posters hung on the walls. Just a large picture frame on the wall that declared the rules of the classroom. The only furniture were the seats and desks of the students and the teacher.

Jacob was sitting alone at one of the desks in the front row, his head down. Eleanor figured something was wrong. "Misses Andrew." She heard a cold voice, looking for the first time she saw a man sitting in the teachers chair, for a second Eleanor had mistaken him for a stone pillar.

He was old, probably in his late thirty's, and his hair was gray. From the way he sat and composed himself she gathered that he was the type of person that gave orders and expected them to be followed. Probably threw a tantrum when they weren't, she joked to herself. "Mister Jonathan?" Eleanor asked.

Jonathan smiled at her, he liked this woman. "Yes, please take a seat." He said gesturing to the chair in front of him.

"Has Jacob done something wrong?" Eleanor Asked, worried for her son.

"Oh _that._" Jonathan replied. An idea to woo the lady before him formed in his head. "He is a menace to my classroom, a parasite. Not worth my time to work with him." he spoke coldly, sending the occasional glance at Jacob. Said boy immediately raised his head, his teacher was lying about him. He didn't do anything wrong, he had defended himself from butch and his boyfriends and he got in trouble for it.

"That's a lie!" he yelled.

"Jacob! Go to the principals office!" Jonathan shouted.

"But-"

"No buts, go." Jonathan snapped.

Jacob got up from his seat and left the room. He was pissed, but he wouldn't show it.

Once Jacob left Jonathan spoke, "It must be hard work taking care of children when your single misses Andrew." He half expected her to say she wasn't alone, that she had a husband.

"Yes, it is." Eleanor said sadly as she looked down. Trying to hold her tears back.

'Wonderful.' Jonathan thought, it was just what he wanted to hear. "You see Misses Andrew my aim is to educate the students, to help them achieve a better future. How about we talk about Jacob's situation over dinner?" He offered.

Eleanor froze and immediately replied "No thank you, maybe some other time?" She didn't want to be rude.

"Okay, the offer's always open whenever you like." He replied.

Taking her things Eleanor left in a hurry. His eyes on her made her feel very uncomfortable all of a sudden.

'Yes my little widow, I can wait, I always did like woman who play hard to get more.' Jonathan mused as he watched Eleanor leave.

_Andrew household: 5:00am_

Jacob was the first one to wake up that day. Today was the field trip for the kindergarten through third grade students. They were going to take a week long cruise to explore the Atlantic oceans_._

He had been waiting a whole year for this trip and he wasn't going to miss it. Taking his backpack, which was packed with his clothes and a few other things, he walked out into the hall_. _"Aaaachoo!" He heard from his sister's room. Peeking his head into the room he saw Sophie, she still had the cold she'd had for a few days now. It was safe to say he had been spending alot of time outside, away from her, the last couple of days.

"Sophie you still have a cold. I'm afraid you can't go on the cruise." He heard his mom say from across the room, she must be mixing some horrible concoction for Sophie to drink. Jacob winced, he may not like Sophie all the time but he wouldn't wish his Mom's "Wonder Cure's" on his worst enemies. Well, okay, maybe Butch.

"But Moooom, I want to go, and I'm not sick anymore, re-rea-Choo! … that proves nothing." Sophie muttered.

"Sorry sweaty, but your staying here. Don't want you to spread an epidemic, now do we?" His mom joked.

Things were beginning to look up. Considering yesterday his mom gave him a long speech before sending him to his room with no dinner that wasn't saying much, but still. Looking around he took one last thing from his room before heading downstairs.

His dad's old necklace watch, according to Grandpa Daniel it had been in the family for generations. He claimed that no matter how many times you lose it, it always found its way back to you. The pendant was a watch, it was round, in shape of the sun. Opening it there was not only the working watch inside, but there was also a picture of his family on the other side as well.

"Dad, I wish you'd come home." Jacob said softly, stroking the picture before closing it and placing it on his neck. He didn't want to test the theory of "always finding it's way back to him."

Walking downstairs Jacob waited for Eleanor to come downstairs. once she did they left the house for the pier where the cruise ship was docked.

_New york pier: 7:00am_

Getting out of the old car Eleanor and Jacob walked over to the fairly large cruise ship. It was just about to leave. They looked at each other, it was like staring at a stranger. With no hugs, no "I love you's", or "Wish you a happy trip." Eleanor let Jacob go.

Getting on the cruise Jacob ran up to the deck before looking down the ramp. He stared as his mother drove off. It was heartbreaking to see his mother leave him like that. Even before the incident with the Jerk, Jonathan, she had been getting more and more distant. It was most likely due to him getting in trouble alot, but he couldn't help but think it was because he was starting to look more and more like his father. He watched the coast from the back of the ship until New York disappeared over the horizon.

"Attention students, it is time to report to your rooms." He heard one of the teachers call.

Taking a deep breath Jacob walked off of the deck and into the lobby where the rooms were, a bit of walking later he found room 23, where he would be staying.

Opening the door he was horrified at what he saw...

"Mutant." ...yep it was Butch.

Oh joy... this is exactly what the mentally drained boy needed.

Jacob sighed as he entered, watching Butch's every move just in case he tried anything.

"Looks like you and me are going to be roommates." Butch said.

"Yeah." Jacob replied, aaaand now came the threats and insults.

"Here's the deal. I get bottom bunk, you stay out of my hair, and I stay out of your hair. And don't you dare to tell anybody we're sharing rooms or else you will be sorry." Butch offered rather calmly.

"O-kay?" Jacob answered with a raised eyebrow. That... actually didn't sound so bad. Packing his things inside of his provided dresser he backed out of the room, still fairly cautious. The other shoe was gonna drop soon and-

"Jacob, I would like a word with you." he heard, 'Aaaand there it is. And what a grumpy shoe it is.' Jacob muttered sarcastically as he looked up. It was Jonathan, he was standing a few feet away, his height dwarfing Jacob's.

"Jacob, I am aware that you know that I like your mother." he said in his usual, cold voice.

"Yeah, and you can't have her. My dad will be back and he won't like it when he see's you trying, and failing, to woo my Mom." Jacob grinned.

"Oh Jacob, Jacob, Jacob. Your father is dead." Jonathan replied mockingly.

Jacob's eyes narrowed, "Say it again... I dare you." He hissed. He got enough of this from Butch, he wasn't going to take it from someone who couldn't legally hit him back.

"Ryan Andrew is dead and never coming ba-Ugh." Jonathan bent over at the waist before falling the the ground in the fetal position.

From what Uncle Jack had told him about the Man Code he had probably just broken no less then five rules but Jacob could really care less right now. His anger satisfied he left the whimpering man on the ground and headed upwards.

_Cruise deck: 7:00pm_

Now that he was alone Jonathan's words sunk in. He couldn't believe it, in just one day his mood was ruined. He wished his father was here. He would have done something about it. He was busy with work and Sophie most of the time, yes, but he always knew how to make things right.

Walking over to the railing of the deck, Jacob sighed before sitting against the metal beams, his back against the cold metal of the rail. He closed his yes and tried to relax, unknowingly falling asleep.

Hours later, a bright light woke him up. Staring at it he realized it was a lighthouse.

"No way!" Jacob yelled. It was the same lighthouse that Grampa Daniel and Grampa Delta had described to him. The entrance to Rapture.

Feeling something in his hand he looked down and saw the Big Daddy doll. 'Where did this come fro-***BOOM!*** An explosion cut him off. Freezing in shock he looked around. There were no explosions, no fire, but he knew he heard an explosion. Looking around he saw a swarm of people run out of the lobby and onto the deck. The ship was sinking. What was worse was that there were no life boats.

Among the midst of panic of everybody jumping out of the boat, or being pushed out everything became a blur. In what seemed like a flash to Jacob was suddenly floating in the ocean on a large piece of wood. He didn't know where it came from, but it was big enough to support his weight and that was all he really cared about right now.

It was all to much, to fast for Jacob, huddling into a ball on his raft he cried softly to himself as he tried to block out everything.

"Is everybody alright?" Misses Henry shouted as she made sure her kindergarten class was alright, finding planks for them and such.

"Yes... it seems that we're all here." Another teacher said, doing a quick head count.

Before any other teacher could answer there was a scream. Everyone looked at the girl who screamed, if Jacob remembered right her name was Brianna. Her soaked red hair was shaking around wildly as she screamed.

"What is it?" One of the teacher's asked as he swam next to her. "Something took Wally... he's gone!" She shouted, no sooner then she said that something, or somebody, seemed to grab her from below the water and pull her underwater.

"Brianna!" Her friend, Kelly, shouted before she too was pulled under.

One by one everybody sunk, like rocks thrown into a river, some shouting, others not even having enough time to do that much. In less then five minutes everybody was gone... leaving Jacob alone.

He was scared. looking into the water and spinning to look in every direction he almost tipped his raft. suddenly he saw something floating up. He thought it was some sort of beastly creature, but when he looked again he saw it was mostly white and really small. Trying to calm down Jacob reached for the object and succeeded in grabbing it. Pulling it up to see it better he got a good look at it. To his shock it was the Big Daddy doll that seemed to be stalking him.

Before Jacob could do or say anything he felt something grab his ankle, he screamed as something pulled him down. He succeeded in latching onto the raft but that only held for a few seconds before the thing pulling him under pulled sharply.

Suddenly he was underwater. He could see the moon shining from below the water. His lungs began to burned for air, his eyes stung from the sea water, and his ankle hurt from whatever was pulling him lower and lower. Then all of a sudden the pulling stopped, his eyes and ankle didn't hurt anymore, and he felt rather nice before everything suddenly went dark.

**To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Come on people, leave some comments. I need to know your opinions on the story**. **Its highly important. **

**I must warn you all that the rating will go up from this point foreward cause of all the blood and killing you will all witness later on in the chapters.  
**

**Rapture:**

_Atlantic ocean: Time Unknown_

*Drip*

*Drip*

The sound of water seemed to penetrate into Jacob's ear. The sound was extremely agonizing, it was made even worse by the fact that his head was killing him. Jacob moaned as his consciousness returned, opening his eyes everything was hazy. It took a few minutes for his sight to clear up.

Everything was dark. 'Am I dead?' he thought as he tried to wake up more.

Looking around he realized he was in a room, it wasn't that dark since it had a fire lit inside of a huge garbage can, it lit the room easily, but not in a welcoming way. The room seemed creepy, all the shadows seemed to be dancing around the fire.

Jacob shivered, both from fright and cold, he was laying in the floor, but the real questions were, How he got there and who lit the fire?

Pulling himself up into a sitting position Jacob froze, realizing rather quickly that moving wasn't the best idea at the moment. His entire body began to hurt, a lot. Like somebody had cut him every inch of him with a knife.

Moaning again Jacob picked himself up. His body was numb despite the pain he felt, an odd contradiction. His head was pounding like Butch had been using it for soccer practice. Extending his arm, he tried to reach for something to support him. Jacob brought his arms in from of him and looked them over. His hands and his arms. They weren't his. They weren't the child-like hands and arms he knew. They looked like they belonged on the body of an adult.

"W-what happened to me?" Jacob stuttered, he began to shake. Looking down he realized that not only did he have an adults body, but other than his dad's watch, which hung around his neck, he was very much naked. Many emotions were passing through his mind, most of which terror and panic, as he touched his chest, arms, and hair.

"This is a nightmare, yeah, a nightmare." Jacob said trying to calm down, but everything was too real. Doing the first thing that came to mind he screamed "AHHHHHHHHH!" There was a loud screech, Jacob covered his mouth, it wasn't him, but whatever, or whoever, did it it couldn't be human.

"Hello...hello..." a voice came in scaring Jacob..he covered his mouth in an attempt not to scream.

Looking around like frantically he found the source of the voice, an old walky talky radio. With shaky hands he took the radio and pressed the red button.

"He-hello." Jacob said in a trembling voice. His voice sounded like his own but deeper.

"Ah, I see you've awakened better get you suited up then." The person on the walky talky said.

"Suited up?" Jacob echoed.

"You got a lot to learn kid. Sadly time isn't usually on your side down here in Rapture. The Splicers will be showing up soon." The voice said gravely.

"Wait... Splicers? Rapture?" Jacob muttered, having pressed the button out of habit, the person on the other end heard him.

"Oh yeah... forgot your new here. Welcome to the craziest Hell Hole under the sea, Rapture. Kid, your a Big brother now. Your job is to help the Big Sister's protect the Little Sister's."

"Whoa whoa whoa, back up. I'm not a Big Brother." Jacob clarified. Although It would be kinda cool if he was.

"Fine, its your funeral if you don't believe me. But take my advice, leave the room and find your armor quickly. Splicers will be all over the place soon and they like an easy meal."

"Wait, What's your name?"

"Call me Red, listen to what I say, I'll keep you alive down here kid." The newly named Red declared before the mic stopped. Red must have shut his off, Jacob reasoned.

Looking around he spotted a door. He had to relearn how to walk as he made his way towards the door. With a shaky hand he reached for the doorknob and ended up underestimating how long his new arms were and hitting his hand on the cold metal door. Trying again he grasped the doorknob before turning it and pushing the door opened.

Taking a peek inside he saw the room was some sort of closet, or maybe a storeroom. "How convenient." Jacob said as he made sure nobody was there before entering the room.

Everything was locked and tight. But the locks weren't the best. Looking around Jacob found a large iron pipe. Giving a few test swing he was now confident he wasn't going to hit himself so he started breaking the locks. Opening one of the lockers he felt like he had found a piece of history.

Inside was a diving suit. The suit was reminiscent of the Big Daddy suit, but it was smaller, sleeker. He knew just by looking at it he wouldn't be as protected as a Big Daddies would, but he probably wouldn't have been able to lift a full suit of big daddy armor anyway.

Three accessories caught his interest. The helmet, which consisted of a large metal sphere with an opening on the front in the shape of an oval made of, most likely, bulletproof glass. There was a forearm mounted harvester, the needle was new though, easily two feet long, maybe three feet long. On the back of the chest piece there was some sort of metal basket, it had dozens and dozens of bows and ribbons tied to it. All of them were different colors.

Picking up the helmet Jacob stared at it. as he did tears began to pour from his eyes, this helmet...it was his fathers. Was he dead? What did these people do to him?

Trying to calm down Jacob tried to put the armor on. it was rather difficult without someone there to teach him. After almost ten minutes he managed to get all of it on and slapped the helmet on. The green light turning on almost instantly.

"Glad to see you decided to take my advice. Now we need to get you to The Lounge. Don't worry about getting lost, I'll give you directions." Red's voice spoke up through the radio in the helmet.

"Thanks" Jacob sighed in relief. It was nice to have a friend right now. Taking a deep breath he walked out of the room and into what seemed like a never ending hallway. If you could compare Jacob with something right now it would be Jello. Because Jacob couldn't stop shaking.

"Don't you ever stop Shaking? Your a man, so act like it. Show no fear." Red told him.

"Are you watching me or something?" Jacob asked, shaking just a bit less now.

"Sort of, I got a handful of cameras under my command, I can see you."

"Oh" He continued walking down the hall. Keeping his eyes peeled. Looks like being bullied was paying off for once. Spotting ambush locations was his specialty

"Hello?" he heard and he came up to an intersection in the hall. Jacob jumped and pointed his harvester at the source. A pair of yellow cat like eyes were glowing a few feet ahead into the darkness.

Judging by the silhouette and the eyes the figure couldn't be more than three feet tall, quite a bit shorter then him, plus the figure's voice made him want to protect it. He had no idea why.

"Hello?" Jacob greeted back. The figure stepped, it was a little girl. She was probably around seven, her hair was red, tied in a braid with a lavender bow that matched her dress, which had embroidered daisy's on it. Her skin was pale, most likely due to the lack of sunlight. Looking up to him she giggled and said, "Your a silly Big Brother."

"I'm not a Big Brother" Jacob told her.

Then again, he was a twin and had been born five minutes before his sister. He reasoned he could actually be called a big brother.

"Well you look like a Big Brother. You got your fancy suit on." She said in the same cute tome. She moved closer and smelled the air.

"You smell like one also." she added. Jacob shrugged, "and your cute too." she finished.

"Thanks" Jacob said, chuckling a bit, that was the first time he had been called cute.

"My name is Masha" she said.

"Jacob." He greeted.

"Okay Jacob, see ya later. Big Sister doesn't like it when I wander off to far." She said as she merrily skipped away.

"WAIT, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR BIG DADDY?" Jacob shouted to her, all he got in response from Masha her waving at him, at least, he thought it was a wave. She was really far away and it was dark.

"What time period to you live in kid?" Red asked.

"Huh?" Jacob asked, luckily the helmet radio worked without a button and was voice activated so Red heard him.

"The Big Daddies were put out of commission after finding out that the Little Sisters work better with Big Sister's than they do with their own Daddies. Plus the Big Sisters are stronger than Big Daddies are. Big Daddies are just obsolete these days." Red explained.

"But... why?" Jacob asked, he was rather biased. Both Grampa Delta and mark had both bragged that Big Daddies were the toughest thing in the world. Growing up listening to that it was only natural to not belief someone when they told him otherwise.

"Why don't you follow the little girl and find out?" Red suggested.

**To be continued...**

**BETA'd by: Slicerness**


	7. Chapter 7

**Big problem:**

_Rapture: Time Unknown_

Jacob walked the halls of Rapture as quietly as he could. Rapture, it scared the living daylights out of him. It wasn't anything like his dad, Mark, Daniel, or Delta had described to him. No, it was far worse than anything he had been told. Being told about something and experiencing it were two very different things, he was fining out first hand.

Up ahead he saw a faint red light. Jacob thought of the worst things it could be. It could be an extremely angry Big Sister. Maybe some sort of trap. Fire in a trash can that he was told splicers gathered around was also possible. He knew he would probably be easy picking for Splicer's at the moment. Movement was getting easier, but he was still awkward.

He stopped for a moment and listened, _"I'm a little tea cup short and small, here is my handle, here is my spout." _He heard someone singing, every couple of words was interrupted by an odd sound. He'd never heard anything like it before. The closest thing he could compare it to was someone hitting sand with a pickax.

"Must be a Little Sister." Jacob whispered to himself as he walked to get a closer look.

Debris beneath his feet shattered under his weight as he walked, "KID STOP!" Red shouted at him through the radio, Jacob immediately obeyed. Looking at the ground right in front of himself Jacob shined his light on the floor and saw why Red yelled. One more step and Jacob would have taken a very nasty fall.

Sighing in relief Jacob took a rock from the ground and dropped it in the hole. He counted to twenty before he heard the rock hit the bottom, his guess the drop would have been at least fifteen to twenty feet.

"Thanks Red." Jacob said, "No problem. Remember Kid, my aim is to keep you alive." Red assured, then added. "Look to your left at the bottom of the drop."

Jacob obeyed, looking at the spot Red mentioned and saw nothing but darkness, "I don't see anything" Jacob said, Red paused for a few second before he spoke again "ah, her it is. I'll turn on the lights." The lights immediately turned on, flooding the entire place with light. It blinded Jacob for a few seconds.

He blinked rapidly to clear his vision and looked around. "Ah, much better. I thought for a second there that there was no more power, but I guess I was wrong." Red muttered to himself, Jacob barely heard him as he was busy looking. He underestimated the height of the fall. The drop was no more than ten feet, at most, and it wasn't a hole, it looked like he was on the second floor of a giant shopping area. Looking around Jacob also saw a bunch of stores, an elevator, and a flight of stairs. Jacob's guess was that with a little bit of love and lots and lots of cleaning this place could be magnificent.

"Welcome to the Upper Atrium, once home to the fabled Big Brother."

The same little sister... what was her name? Masha, was busy doing something. Looking closer he saw her stabbing a corpse in the stomach, which was glowing red, this also seemed to be the source of the noise. "Get closer to her, try to be sneaky though, her Sister can't be far away from where she is." Red instructed.

Jacob wanted to laugh, her sister couldn't be much older the her. How could he be afraid of a little girl? Looking for a way down Jacob's guess was that the fastest way to get down where the Little Sister was was to simply drop. Noticing the railing in front of him he tried to hop up onto it and then drop down, unfortunately he didn't know his own strength and ended up jumping wrong.

Jacob ended up snagging his foot on the railing and flew rather gracefully through the air, flipping as he went, and slammed into the ground head first not even five feet away from the humming Little Sister.

Just sitting there for several moments trying to form the words "I hate you gravity." He realized the fall didn't hurt much. Well, it still hurt quite a bit, but he guessed it would have been a lot worse if he hadn't been wearing armor.

The little sister got up, walked over to where he was laying so she was standing over his fallen form and giggled, "Silly Big brother, you can't fly."

"I'm aware, thank you." Jacob groaned as he got into a sitting position.

"What's your name?" The Little Sister asked.

"What's your name first?" Jacob asked.

"Masha" she answered.

"Then I already told you my name." Jacob reminded.

"I forgot." She said innocently, Jacob knew she was playing a game with him but he was forced to oblige. "My name is Jacob Andrew."

"That means Big Brother Ryan is your Daddy! YAY, I found you, I found you, yay!" she sang cheerfully.

Jacob's eyes widened in surprise. "My Dad? You know where he is?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah! He told us to take anyone that knew him to his hidey hole, he-" A loud screech ended Masha's sentence however.

"What was that!" Jacob shouted, Masha began to tremble "Big Brother doesn't want me playing with you." she said in a small scared voice.

'That's not good.' Jacob thought as he began to scan the area quickly before a figure jumped from one of the many floors of the Upper Atrium and landed right behind Masha. The figure wore a suit similar to his own, but there were a few huge differences.

This Big Brother didn't have a Harvester or a cage. His helmet was like a Big Daddy Rosie and where his harvester was supposed to be there was a fairly large drill. Not as big as a Bouncer's, but big enough to pierce through Jacob's armor with just the slightest resistance. His helmet light was red, he immediately grabbed Masha and sprinted off.

"Kid... KID! You alright!" Red shouted after the Big Brother left, Jacob was so scared he was paralyzed, he couldn't move, taking a deep breath Jacob tried to calm down. That was NOTHING like from his family's stories. Answering in a shaky voice he replied. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Man, I thought you were a goner. What you just saw is a Big Brother, some crack pot turned an innocent boy into a monster. If you thought Big Sisters were bad, you ain't seen nothing yet. He was one of four different designs." Red explained.

"Wait... four different designs?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, each one of them is designed to do different tasks. The one that you just faced is called a Scout Big Brother, his job is to retrieve Little Sisters that are trapped from... well basically anything. They rarely work inside of Rapture, as most trapped little sisters are trapped outside due to faulty airlocks, unless they're needed inside."

"Oh well that's a relief." Jacob muttered sarcastically, there went his only hope to finding his possibly alive dad.

"I hate to rain of your parade but I couldn't help but overhear your the son of the first Big Brother, is that true?" Red asked.

"Yeah, Ryan Andrew's my dad." Jacob admitted.

"Huh, I never would'a guessed" Red laughed.

Rolling his eyes Jacob began to search the upper atrium, he finally found a hidey hole. This one had to be his father's because of all the drawings made around it and all the bows tied to things around it.

His dad had always told him that the Little Sisters loved him a lot, more than their own daddies he claimed. What he was seeing now was enough evidence to prove he wasn't lying.

Approaching the hole Jacob stuck his hand on it and felt around, there was something inside. Taking off his helmet and cage he was barely able to reach the object. Pulling it out he half expected it to be a sleeping Little Sister or something. But it wasn't, it was an audio recorder and some sort of jar with a strange syringe. If memory served this was a plasmid and the needle is filled with eve, but... it looked different then what it should.

Taking the audio recorder Jacob pressed the play button, a young voice started talking.

_"Hello? Is this thing on? Okay since the box said that you were a close and personal friend I guess you should get to know me better, my name is Ryan like Andrew Ryan, only its not my last name and Andrew is not my name. Me, mommy and daddy came here to hide from war. My dad works as a scientist and my mom doesn't work. Recently she doesn't look like my mom though, my dad says she is 'splicing up' and no make up can cover it, whatever splicing up means it must be pretty bad for you."_

Was this his Dad when he was young, when he lived in Rapture, before he became a Little Brother?

Jacob's sight began to grow blurry, _"Jacob..." _He heard. That voice, Jacob knew it "Dad? Your alive!" he couldn't help but smile.

_"Yes I am, but are you okay?" _Ryan asked.

"Yes I'm fine. But what is this?" Jacob asked as he held up the stiff, he didn't know if his dad could see but it was worth a try.

_"Its a way to defend yourself. Be careful Jacob, Rapture is even more dangerous than it was before. You need to escape, this plasmid will help you. It will give you the abilities of a full fledged Big Brother" _Ryan said, and just like that he was gone.

"No wait, DAD!" Jacob shouted, but he was already gone.

Looking at the plasmid Jacob knew what to do with it, but he had one problem, he was afraid of needles. "Okay, I can do this, just... don't look." he whispered the last part over and over as he injected the needle in the jar before sticking It into his arm and injecting himself with the mysterious liquid.

At first nothing happened... 'Maybe it was expired or something?' He thought before it hit him. He screamed in pain, his body was on fire! Everything hurt, his arms, legs, face, even his hair hurt! After what seemed like an eternity Jacob fell to the ground, unconscious.

**To be continued...**

**BETA'd by: Slicerness**


	8. Chapter 8

**And So My Journey Begins: **

_Rapture, Upper Atrium: ?_

**Good Jacob.**

*Giggle*

"Huh?" Jacob wondered as he opened his eyes and found a pair of glowing eyes looking at him. It was a little sister, big surprise.

Standing up Jacob looked at her, she was pretty old, about twelve or thirteen, her blond hair was loose with a black bow on top and her dress consisted of a white shirt with poofy sleeves and the dress was a blue jumper.

Ironically she reminded Jacob of his sister,

"Yay! Your awake, now we can play." she cheered.

" Play?" Jacob asked, rather puzzled.

"Yeah, can we play now. Can we? Can we? Can we?" she asked over and over.

Jacob just met her and she was already driving him crazy.

"I suggest you do what she says, she will take you to Adam." Red spoke up for the first time since he had awoken.

'Now you show up, sheesh where were you when I was practically dying?' Jacob thought angrily.

… And the Sister was still asking, she wasn't going to shut up so he may as well answer. "Fine, I'll play." he surrendered.

"Yay!" she cheered, then she raised her arms and just stood there. Did he miss something?

"Put her on the cage on your back." Red elaborated.

"Oh, okay." Picking up the Little Sister he noticed she wasn't very heavy at all before he placed her in the cage.

"Okay lets look for angels." she said.

Jacob shuttered, he knew exactly what she meant to say by angels, just thinking about it was plain disgusting. With that he began to walk around, seemingly lost, because the Little Sister on his back was pretty much silent.

"So... what's your name?" Jacob finally asked.

"Andy." she said.

"Andy? But that's a boy's name." He pointed out.

"Nah, its just my nickname, my real is Adrianna, but it's too long." She explained.

"I see."

"The angel is close, I can hear it flapping." She said happily. Jacob bit his lips, trying hard not to tell the little girl the hard truth, but his guess was she'd find out eventually.

"There it is!" She almost yelled. She pointed down, next to the door. Just as she said, there was a corpse where she was pointing. His guess was the Splicer tried to hack one of the defense systems but didn't succeed. His body was covered in gun shot wounds.

"Put her down, let her harvest the corpse." Red instructed.

"You seem to know a lot about Little Sisters." Jacob said as he reached for Andy and placed her down, letting her harvest the angel.

"I make it my business to know things. This is Rapture kid, knowledge here is also part of every day survival." Red said.

"What happened here? Why is Rapture still standing and has Little Sisters? I thought when Dad and the others left there was nobody else to take charge of Rapture" Jacob asked.

"True, but Ryan wasn't the only Big Brother around."

"Wait what? I thought he was the only successful one made?"

"He was the only Big Brother allowed to roam the streets harvesting Adam, but that didn't make him the only one." Red explained, "Your father was one of many, but as you said he was the only successful one. The others were too violent for public, they attacked anyone that had Adam on them, even if they weren't splicers. They tried to make them protectors of the little sisters, but it failed since they attacked anyone, in the end they ended up locking them away someplace else. Someone, or something, knew about them and the project. But they were all dead, all but one."

"Who is he?" Jacob asked in rapt attention. This was all new to him, the thought of other Big Brother existing back when his dad was in rapture was something he had never even thought about before.

"Nobody knows, so be on your guard. I heard he's just as dangerous as your father. He sure has the same kind of reputation." Red finished.

Jacob nodded, he looked at Andy, who had just finished harvesting the Adam. She stood up and she brushed the dirt away from her skirt before merrily skipping back to where he was.

"Big brother, Big brother! Look at all the Adam I have for us!" She said happily.

"That's great. Good job Andy." Even without his father's instructions to always be nice to Little Sister's, which had turned into a long lesson about always being nice to women in general, he still thought it was best to keep her happy.

Andy yawned, rubbed her eyes, and told him, "I'm sleepy, take me home." She raised her arms. This time Jacob didn't need Red to tell him what to do, he grabbed Andy and placed her in his cage. But he did need her to tell him where was her hidey hole was. Which ended up being a rather long walk back to the Upper Atrium, on the first floor.

"Okay Jacob, time for you to harvest her." Red told him.

"Yeah sure one sec-wait what? ...Harvest her? Why?" Jacob yelled, he was both shocked and mad that Red would request something like that.

"Didn't your Father tell you what it is? Stab her with your needle and suck the Adam out... or the slug, which ever term you prefer. I know your father will be terribly disappointed in you but remember, its survival of the fittest down here in Rapture." Red explained calmly.

"I KNOW WHAT HARVESTING IS!" Jacob shouted angrily.

"So what are you waiting for? harvest her!" Red demanded.

"NO!" A loud voice cracked into the radio. It nearly burst Jacob's ear drums because it was so loud.

Resisting the urge to tear the radio out of his helmet he looked up he saw a figure running around at the top of the Upper Atrium, he could make out the shape of a Big sister. She wore the old fashioned suit the Big Sister's wore, but she had no cage on her back and the helmet was round. The visor being more like a window as it was much larger then the average Big Brother/Sister helmet.

"Don't kill her. Save her and her sister, they're both bound to one another. If you free the sister you can free her partner as well" She said.

"Oh great, you again. Don't listen to her Jacob, she's completely insane." Jacob could practically taste the disdain in Red's voice.

"Please... have a heart." The Sister begged.

"Please... have common sense." Red mocked.

Jacob looked at the Big Sister and then back at the Little Sister. He had heard that the Little Sister had a lot of Adam. But if he harvested the little girl the girl would die. And his father wouldn't like that at all. He knew his Dad couldn't make decisions for him now, this is his decision, not his father's.

Reaching back and grabbing the sleepy Andy, Jacob made a choice.

Like somebody was moving for him Jacob mechanically placed his hand on her head and felt a warm sensation travel through his arm and into hand. There was a burst of light. Jacob blinked rapidly to clear his vision before seeing what became of And... She wasn't a Little Sister anymore, she looked like a normal girl from the surface now. Looking into her eyes he saw they were brown, not glowing green or blue. Just a normal chocolate brown.

Placing her on the ground she looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears of gratitude, "Thank you." she said before she walked over and climbed up to her hidey hole and disappeared into it.

It felt good, what he did. Looking upwards he saw the Big Sister was standing there still. He couldn't see her clearly, but his guess was she was happy with his choice.

"Thank you sir. My employer will repay you, somehow." She told him before she left in a hurry.

Red was silent for a time before he spoke. "Fine... I guess you can let this one go. But sooner or later you'll see things my way. I still need to get you to The Lounge, better hurry up, there's a Splicer group coming this way." he warned.

"How come I haven't seen one yet? Dad always said they were everywhere." Jacob asked curiously.

"Oh you'll see." Jacob couldn't shake the feeling that Red was resisting the urge to laugh at his ignorance...

**Evil Jacob.**

Jacob looked at the Big Sister, and then back down at the Little Sister in his arms. He had heard the Little Sisters had alot of Adam. But if he harvested the little girl the girl would die, and his father would be disappointed. He knew his Dad couldn't make decisions for him now, this is his decision... not his father's.

Looking at Andy Jacob was suddenly realized something. He got it now, he was free. All the rules and restrictions on the surface didn't apply any more. If he wanted something and it was within his power then he could take it. He finally got what Andrew Ryan was talking about.

By the sweat of his brow... he would leave his mark on this world.

Making his choice he dropped the Little Sister on the ground. she got up and rubbed her bottom before looking up at Jacob, as if to why he dropped her like that. The light coming from his helmet turned from a friendly green to a menacing red instantly. As the light fell on Andy, she got scared. "Big Brother... you would never hurt me... right?" She whispered in fright as she backed away from Jacob, scared as to why he was looking at her like that.

Her legs got tangled and she tripped. She got up and tried to run away but a hand latched onto her shoulder, crying out in pain she barely had time to look back at her new friend as his right arm flew forward before everything turned black.

"Good show old boy. I thought you were going to ignore me for a second there." Red laughed.

Looking up from the lifeless body of Andy Jacob looked at the Big Sister, she was shaking her head at him. It was obvious she was suffering from what she had seen. "I thought you were different... that you had a heart. But no, your just a monster. just like the rest of them." She talked in barely a whisper but he still heard her through the radio.

Feeling a sharp pain in his chest Jacob collapsed to his knees. His breath cam in ragged gasps as his actions caught up to him. "It... it hurts. It feels like a part of me is dying." he muttered.

"That's your innocents kid. You won't need it. Welcome to Rapture." Red told him dismissively.

Jacob didn't know what he was feeling as he stood back up. It was a very powerful one, one of a dictator who wants to reign supreme. Causing nothing but pain to get what he wants, what he found both terrifying and exhilarating was... he liked it.

**To be continued...**

**BETA'd by: Slicerness**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hell House:**

**Good Jacob:**

_Rapture, Entrance To The Medical Pavilion: ?_

"Red...I think I'm lost." Jacob admitted as he stopped walking. He felt like he had walked for hours, who knows, maybe he had. But he couldn't tell because all the clocks hung around the walls were either not working or had all different times on them, plus he was who knows how deep underwater. Its was very difficult, if not impossible, to tell how much time had passed.

Stopping in place Jacob sighed, "Ugh I am so stupid" he muttered as he slapped his helmet. Taking it off Jacob picked up the necklace he had hung around his neck. opening the pendant he saw the clock, which by some miracle still worked, and saw it was 9:00 am.

'I wish this clock could tell me what day it is. How long was I out?' He mused.

"Yep... Your lost alright, you took a wrong turn and ended up in the Medical Pavilion." Red said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Medical Pavilion? Is it safe here?" Jacob asked.

"You are, without a doubt, the most naive person I have ever met." Red said in a rather amused tone. "You need to get out of there now."

"Why?" Jacob asked back. The place seemed a little run down sure, but not dangerous.

"Because that place is not like a hospital you might see on the surface. This place is a nut house, the hell hole of Rapture." Red explained.

"I thought Rapture itself was already a hell hole?"

"True, but every hole has a part where it's deepest. The Medical Pavilion just happens to be Rapture's."

"What happened?"

"If I tell you you must promise to leave as soon as possible. But I promise you, its pretty gruesome." Bargained Red.

"Okay." Jacob nodded.

Taking a pause for a deep breath Red began. "Originally, when the Medical Pavilion was founded, it became the hub for all medical business and inquiries in Rapture, and was responsible for treating all illnesses and health-related problems. As Adam became widely distributed among the citizens of Rapture, its self-healing abilities practically removed the need for all of the Pavilion's healing facilities, aside from a doctor trained enough to inject the patient with Adam that is... However, due to the instability of Adam caused by its excessive use amongst many of Rapture's citizens, unforeseen physical mutations began to occur. In response, many hospital facilities quickly became replaced by cosmetic surgical facilities such as Dandy Dental and Dr. Steinman's Aesthetic Ideals."

"Doctor. Stainman?" asked Jacob,

"No... not Stainman, _Stein_man. Although that name would fit rather well after what happened to him." Red muttering the last part before continuing his tale. "Dr. Steinman was one of the highest ranking doctors, a cosmetic surgeon who was known to be a perfectionist in his work. Dr. Steinman was the head surgeon in the department of Aesthetic Ideals, and believed strongly in the remarkable effects of Adam. However, as Dr. Steinman began to progress with constant use of Adam, he began to suffer chronic brain damage and physical mutations. The more deformed he became, the more he pondered on "perfecting" his skills by deforming his patients as well. Out of all the reported cases of his surgical abuse, the most famous was of Diane McClintock, whose face was probably distorted even more after Atlas's attack. Dr. Steinman's growing insanity shows what "splicing" can potentially do to anyone, and how inhumane the prospects of Adam and plasmids can truly be."

Hearing the story made Jacob feel nervous. Was that doctor still here? Because if Dr. Steinman was here Jacob would prefer to receive his mother's wonder cure than meet the crazy doctor.

"Don't worry Kid, he's long gone, dead." Red eased, like he was reading his mind.

"That's a relief." Jacob sighed.

"But there are lots of splicers there. Many of them are loyal to his... how can I put this... beliefs?"

"That's not so good." Jacob muttered.

"I hate to tell you this, but the only way you can reach The Lounge now is to go through there." Why did he have a feeling Red was laughing at him...

"WHAT? YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!" Jacob shouted.

"Unfortunately not." Oh he was going to pay for that smug tone in his voice, jacob promised himself.

"Oh no, I am NOT going in there!" Jacob yelled. The place scared the crap out of him now. He wished he would have kept his mouth shut and not asked about the place's history.

There was an inhuman shriek somewhere behind him.

"... Running now." Jacob said grimly as he sprinted into the surgical center.

_Rapture, Medical Pavilion: 9:15 am_

It was dark, so dark it seemed like someone had boarded up all the windows and then threw a blanket on top of him. Jacob was terrified, his eyes and ears were on full alert as he looked around at what became of the Medical Pavilion as best as he could with what little light his helmet provided. His boots splattered against the ground, which indicated the whole place was probably flooded.

*SPLASH!* Jacob sunk into the ground, and suddenly all he could see was water. Panicking, Jacob jumped out of the hole and back onto dry-er land, breathing heavily Jacob tried to calm down. His heart rate was through the ceiling.

"That was a good one." Red laughed.

"GOOD! I NEARLY DROWNED!" Jacob shouted.

"Jacob... your wearing a DIVING suit. You can breath and survive underwater." Red pointed out.

Thinking about it for a second Jacob felt rather stupid. "But splicer's can't, you can use this to your advantage." Red explained. Thinking about it Jacob could see the advantage of that. Nodding he got an idea. Hopping forward a bit he easily sank to the bottom.

He didn't knew why, but the Medical Pavilion looked a lot nicer underwater. He swam as best as he could underwater. The suit was light, it floated up slightly, but was heavy enough to keep him underwater.

Looking around he saw he was in a huge corridor, up ahead were stairs, taking them they went down. Lower and lower. "Kid... I thi... our... reak... p..." Red talked, but there was too much static, Jacob could barely hear what he was saying.

And so downward Jacob swam. As he did the whole place began to look more like a basement. The further down he got the more it looked like something that was being build, but not quite finished.

There was a door up ahead, one of the airlocks. But why was it under the Medical Pavilion? Entering it Jacob saw it was almost like an elevator aside from the various sea life growing in it. The doors closed, and the water was drained before it began to move... further down?

There was a ding, the doors opened, and Jacob found himself in a long hallway filled with pipes and drains.

"Kid, KID, CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Red voice finally broke through the static.

"OW, I'm here. Why don't you yell a little louder. I think a few people on the surface didn't hear you..." Jacob complained, his ears ringing.

"Sorry... Where are you?" asked Red.

"I don't know, it looks like some sort of basement or something" Jacob said as he looked around.

There was a pause before, Red spoke again. "I think your in what used to be a passage."

"A passage? A passage for what?" asked Jacob.

"Its the foundation, your in one of the old passages used by builder back when they were first making Rapture." Red explained before he paused. This pause was different however. It was a creepy, eerie silence. The type of silence you use when you know something, but you don't want to tell the person your talking to about it.

"Kid, I suggest you don't go in. If you do you might discover something that's supposed to be hidden... and stay hidden" Red told him.

Jacob looked ahead and thought about it. He took a deep breath before he took a step forward. With that he began to walk ahead, like some sort of power was controlling his body, making it move on its on.

"I hope your ready for whatever you find down there." Reds parting words echoed through his head.

**Evil Jacob:**

_Entrance to the Medical Pavilion, time ?:_

"Red. I think we're lost." Jacob said angrily as he stopped.

He felt like he had walked for hours, who knows, maybe he had? But he couldn't tell because all the clocks hung around on the walls weren't working. Plus he was who knows how deep underwater. Its was impossible to tell how much time has passed.

"Ugh I'm so stupid." Jacob muttered as he slapped his helmet. Taking it off Jacob took the necklace he had hung around his neck and opened the pendant. There he saw the clock, which by some miracle, still worked.

It read 9:00 am.

'Earlier then I thought it was.' He felt rather good for it being nine In the morning. He never was much of a morning person.

"Yep... your lost alright. You took a wrong turn and ended up in the Medical Pavilion." Red spoke up, interrupting his thought's.

"Thanks a lot Red, I thought you knew what you were doing?" Jacob said accusingly.

"Gimme a break, I'm only human. I make mistakes to ya know." Red deadpanned befoe he turned serious, "You need to get out of there, now."

"Why." Jacob asked impatiently. Why cold rapture just be straight? It would be so much easier if everything was designed like it was on a single street.

"Because that place isn't like the hospital's your familiar with on the surface. This place is a nut house, the hell hole of Rapture." Red warned.

"I thought we had already both agreed Rapture itself was a hell hole all on its own?" Jacob pointed out.

"True, but every hole has a deeper end, the Medical Pavilion just happens to be Rapture's" Red answered.

"Fair enough. What's the worst thing that could be waiting down there?" Jacob asked, he wanted to get it over with, the more he knew te better prepared and thus the faster he could move through.

"If I tell you you have to promise to leave as soon as possible. I promise you it'll pretty gruesome, not for the faint of heart... " Red warned.

"..." Jacob knew Red couldn't see his deadpan face but the situation just called for it so much. "I just violently killed a little girl a few hours ago. I think i'll be fine." He said slowly.

"I'll give you that one. Anyway, originally when the Medical Pavilion was founded, it became the hub for all medical business and inquiries in Rapture. It was also responsible for treating all illnesses and health-related problems. As Adam became widely distributed among the citizens of Rapture its self-healing abilities practically removed the need for all of the Pavilion's healing facilities aside from a doctor to pump the patient full of the stuff. However, due to the instability of ADAM caused by its excessive use amongst many of Rapture's citizens, unforeseen physical mutations began to occur. In response, many hospital facilities quickly became replaced by cosmetic surgery facilities such as Dandy Dental and Dr. Steinman's Aesthetic Ideals"

"Doctor. Stainman?" Jacob asked, having to hold back his laugh. He'd heard some pretty stupid doctors names before, like Dr. Barney, but that one took the cake.

"No, not Stainman, _Stein_man. Although that name would fit rather well after what happened to him..." Red corrected, muttering the last part to himself before continuing his tale. "Dr. Steinman was one of the highest ranking doctors, a cosmetic surgeon who was known to be a perfectionist in his work. Dr. Steinman was the head surgeon in the

department of Aesthetic Ideals, and believed strongly in the remarkable effects of Adam. However, as Dr. Steinman began to progress with constant use of Adam, he began to suffer chronic brain damage and physical mutations. The more deformed he became, the more he pondered on "perfecting" his skills by deforming his patients as well. Out of all the reported cases of his surgical abuse, the most famous was of Diane McClintock, whose face was probably distorted even more after Atlas's attack. Dr. Steinman's growing insanity shows what "splicing" can potentially do to anyone, and how inhumane the prospects of Adam and plasmids can truly be."

Hearing the story made Jacob eager to meet the doctor, maybe have a little fight. Who knows, maybe he could get a little extra Adam, more plasmids would be useful in the future.

"Steinman was killed a long time ago though." Red's final comment ruined that idea for him. "Damn" Jacob muttered, actually feeling rather disapointed.

"But there are lots of splicer there around. Many of them are loyal to his... I suppose you could call the beliefs?" Red tried to explain. Finding the right words were difficult when you were describing why lunatics were loony...

"Good enough for me!" Jacob grinned.

"Since your so enthusiastic I suppose it's safe to tell you, the only way you can reach The Lounge now is to go through there."

"Meh, alright." Jacob shrugged dismissively and walked into the Medical Pavilion.

_Rapture, Medical Pavilion: 9:15 am_

It was dark, but Jacob's red helmet light was the only light source. I worked rather well though. He wasn't scared, he felt exited as his eyes and ears were on full alert as he looked around at what had became of the Medical Pavilion. Looking for "victim's" his boots splattering against the ground as he walked, which indicated the whole place was probably flooded. He had less then a second to react when his foot didn't land on solid ground, instead it split right through the empty water, pitching forward into the watery depths.

*SPLASH!* Jacob moved before he even thought about it and jumped out of the hole. Looking it over from the top he could only make out a few feet from himself. But it look like a normal hole in the ground leading to the floor below. He must have jumped off of a desk or something.

"That was rich!" Red laughed.

Jacob didn't pay attention, he was more interested in what he was going to do, "Jacob... your wearing a DIVING suit. You can breath and survive underwater. But splicer's can't, you can use this to your advantage."

Jacob scoffed, he didn't need cheap tricks to win a fight. Although it could be useful, fighting dirty was always something he planned out but never implemented. It was odd how much killing someone did for ones self confidence...

He jumped into the water a second later, easily sinking to the floor of the level below. Jacob didn't knew why, but the Medical Pavilion looks a lot nicer underwater. Swimming as best as he could underwater, the suit was light, it floated up slightly, but heavy enough to keep him underwater he realized, he made it outside of the office he had landed in.

Looking around he saw he was inside of a huge corridor. Noticing a flight of stairs ahead he took them down. Flight after flight he swam down until his radio suddenly came to life. "Ki... I thi... ur... oin... to... ar... own..." Red tried to talk but the static grew louder and louder the more flights of stairs he passed.

Giving a shrug he swam faster, Red was annoying at times but he was useful. Coming to what seemed to be the bottom floor, as it looked like a basement, he noticed a door. It was one of those airlock things Delta and his dad had told him about. But why was it under the Medical Pavilion? Entering it Jacob saw it was almost like an elevator, if you ignores the barnacles growing in it.

The doors closed, and the water drained out completely before it began to move even further downward.

There was a soft *ding.* a minute later and the doors opened. Jacob found himself in a long hallway filled with pipes and drains, "Kid, KID, CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Red shouted.

"Gah, my ears! Shut up! Yes, i'm here!" His were ringing and he was rather pissed about it. He was gone for like fie minutes, no reason to start freaking out.

"Sorry, where are you?" Red asked.

"I don't know. I seem to be in some sort of basement or something" Jacob described as he looked around.

There was a pause, before Red spoke. "I think your in what used to be a passage."

"A passage? A passage for what?" Jacob asked.

"Its been there since the beginning. Your in one of the old passages used by builder back when they were making Rapture." Red explained before he stopped, there was an awkward silence for a few seconds, Jacob was probably supposed to stay quiet and respect the mood Red was trying to set but he kinda wanted to explore already.

"Aaand...?" He demanded slowly.

"Kid, I suggest you don't go in there. If you do you might discover something that's supposed to be hidden. Something that's supposed to STAY hidden." Red warned.

Jacob barely spared the warning a thought and was already walking through the mass of pipes and machinery.

"I hope your ready for whatever you find down there." Red warned one last time before going silent.

**to be continued...**

**BETA'd by: Slicerness**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note: Okay..from this chapter on the content on the chapters will be a bit strong..main reason why I rose the rating on the story...any way I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**First Contact**

**Good Jacob:**

_Rapture, Rapture's foundation: 11:00am_

The foundation was huge. It was more of an underground city than a foundation for one.

"Many workers lived, ate and slept down here." Red explained.

"Why? Isn't there enough space up in Rapture?" Jacob asked, looking around he felt his chest hurt. How could somebody... anybody, be so cruel. The workers were people too. So what if they're not _brilliant,_ they deserve food and proper housing just like everyone else. What he was seeing couldn't support human life.

"Blame Andrew Ryan for it." Red muttered.

"Is he that bad?" asked Jacob. It was a stupid question, but maybe... just maybe, Andrew did have some kindness. Somewhere deep, deep, DEEP inside of him.

"Has your family told you about him?" asked Red.

"Yes." Jacob answered.

"Then that answers your question" Red said simply before he admitted, "But I guess I can give you a little bit of a history lesson."

"Okay." Jacob answered as he waited for the story.

"Why should I tell you in words? There's a room here, called the security room. Go there."

Jacob nodded before asking, "Where should I go?"

"Take five steps forward." Red answered, Jacob obeyed and took five steps forward, "Go left, three steps" Walking to the left Jacob took two steps, in the middle of the third his body hit a hard metal door. There was a loud clang which resounded through his helmet.

"Ugh..." Jacob grunted as he held his head.

"There you go, open the door and enter the room."

Making a mental note to complain to Red Jacob opened the door and entered the room. The room was dark, there was a click, and a light blinked on showing the room was filled with control panels, monitors, and a chair. Walking up to the chair Jacob sat on it. It creaked under Jacob's weight. scooting it closer to the controls he looked over the buttons. There were dozens upon dozens of buttons, all of them were different shapes and colors.

"See the right button? The dark blue one?" Red asked.

"Yeah." Jacob answered as he moved his hand over the button before- "Ignore that one, push the green button in the middle."

Rolling his eyes Jacob moved his hand the green button and pushed it. The middle screen, which was by far the biggest, being seven inches tall and eight inches wide, turned on. There was static for a few seconds before it cleared and an image appeared. It was that of a man, he had a hard expression on his face, it was the type of person which lived by the code of, "other people may suffer, as long as my need are met I don't care." it reminded Jacob of Butch.

The man too a sip of some juice in an elegant glass cup, Jacob guessed it was wine and that the man in the video was trying to make a statement by acting the part of the refined learned man before he began to speak.

"_I am Andrew Ryan, and I am here to ask you a question. Is a man not entitled to the sweat of his brow?_

_'No,' says the man in Washington, 'It belongs to the poor.'  
'No,' says the man in the Vatican, 'It belongs to God.'  
_

_'No,' says the man in Moscow, 'It belongs to everyone.'_

_I rejected those answers. Instead, I chose something different. I chose the impossible. I chose..._

_**Rapture**._

_A city where the artist would not fear the censor, where the scientist would not be bound by petty morality, where the great would not be constrained by the small. _

_And with the sweat of your brow, Rapture can become your city as well."_

This man was Andrew Ryan? It wouldn't surprise Jacob, he was certainly charming enough.

"It was a trap" Red spoke up after a few seconds of silence.

"What?" Jacob asked.

"Rapture, part of what he said is true, and part of it was a lie. True, he made the city to be a utopia, but it was a lie because something went wrong in the process. Even before Adam came. Even if it was never discovered, things would have still gone bad." Red explained grimly. "Andrew Ryan probably named his city after the goal he set in mind: To create a paradise free from all the people he saw as _Parasites_, a place of true rapture. The original goal of Rapture was to create a capitalist society free of religion and government, where any citizen could achieve for his or her own gain, rather than for the altruistic fulfillment of the wants of others. The _world's best and brightest_ were granted freedom of will and choice in Rapture. Unrestrained by government, religion, and similar established institutions. Instead of abiding by the morally idyllic restrictions imposed by these institutions. Values such as logic and scientific reason were to guide the inhabitants in their pursuit of achievement.

However, the would-be utopia had its flaws. In Rapture's purely capitalistic society, with no social programs whatsoever, everything within the city was privately owned and came with a price. This included the city's food, health care, sanitation, and even its oxygen supply. There were few, if any, defined norms for businesses and labor, allowing unscrupulous business practices such as overpriced vending service, to flourish. This system alienated Rapture's less fortunate citizens, who began to resent Ryan as naive and elitist. Andrew Ryan's hostility to Parasites and his paranoia of these poorer citizens led to a downfall of his own making."

Listening to the story Jacob was forced to take his helmet off and began to cry. People, hundreds of them, were mistreated. Many of them came to escape the hard life but ended up in an even more horrible place. They were probably forced to sell everything, they had no comfort, no warmth, no food, it was awful.

"Come on now. Don't cry, its all in the past." Red tried to comfort the distraught boy turned man.

"I know, I know. Its just, how can anybody be so cruel?" Jacob cried, tears were pouring from his eyes as he tried to wipe them away with his arm.

"If I were Andrew Ryan I would have though about everyone. Those people are part of the city too, if he treated them right, showed kindness, this place would be a true utopia."

Red let Jacob cry for a few minutes. Finally, when Jacob calmed down, Red continued.

"I wish Andrew had your heart, maybe things would have been different. But like I said, its all in the past now, there is no changing what happened, right now what is important is your escape, and mine as well."

Jacob nodded then he though about what Red just said

"Escape? You want to escape too?" he asked.

"Yeah, only I can't do it alone. We have to work together." Red offered. It seemed like a fair deal so Jacob accepted.

***Boom!***

A giant explosion came from behind the door, knocking Jacob off of the chair, sending him flying and crashing into the monitor before slumping to the ground. Recovering from the hit Jacob got up on his knees and turned to look at the person who activated the explosions.

"Hello mutant." He heard.

Jacob's eyes widened, he knew that sneer anywhere.

Looking up he saw a Big brother. He wore a sphere helmet like his own, the hole he used to see was round, his suit was less armored, and it had a sphere cage on his back with pink bows tied on it. He had a harvester secured to his left arm and what looked like a metal blade welded onto the forearm of his right arm.

"Jacob, be careful. This Big brother is an Elite Big Brother, his job is to protect little sisters, if the Big Sister is hurt or can't fight, she sends a call for this Big Brother, who protects the Little Sister and kills his opponent, these type of Brothers mean business."

Standing up Jacob looked at the Big Brother and asked, "Are you Gerald?" The Big brother laughed and replied, "I was at one time, if that's what you mean. I have never been so happy to see that you were right. Rapture is real and it gave me this." He laughed again and raised is right arm, waving the blade around.

"Gerald, I don't want to fight you" Jacob insisted firmly.

"No... no I suppose you don't." Gerald muttered before he took out a handful of marbles from a pouch on his hip and threw them at Jacob. They exploded sending Jacob flying though the wall and into another room.

"Did I mention that they also have explosive's?" Red asked rhetorically.

"Yes, you forgot to mention the bombs." Jacob hissed as he got up quickly. Gerald jumped and tackled Jacob to the floor an instant later. Jacob managed to grab Gerald as they landed and use the momentum to throw him. Gerald smashed into the wall with a loud clang. Seeing Gerald disoriented Jacob looked around and tried to come up with something to stop Gerald.

Then he saw it, it was a giant magnet, probably used to move the metal around back when they made the city. a plan hatched in Jacob's mind as he ran over to the control panel, which was next to the magnet. Gerald got up and ran after him, throwing a handful of marbles at him.

Making it just in time Jacob activated the magnet, which not only attracted and trapped Gerald but the marbles as well. Which ended up exploding the instant they hit Gerald's trapped form.

Taking deep breathes Jacob slowly walked over to Gerald, making extra careful to avoiding getting caught by the magnet. "Wow, color me impressed Kid. For a fellow who's never fought in his life you did pretty well yourself." Red praised. "Now this, Gerald was it? How do you know him?" Red asked.

Jacob thought for a few seconds, fury mounting in his chest. Years, he suffered abuse because of Gerald and his gang. Now the tables have turned, instead of Jacob begging for mercy Gerald was the one that was going to b doing the begging.

Recovering, Gerald looked at Jacob...no longer was he the puny boy he loved to pick on, but a man in a dangerous suit of armor. He was scared, he realized, as Jacob's red light bathed him in it's glow.

"No... no please! Have mercy on me!" He begged.

"Why should I? You never gave me mercy when you picked on me. When you punched me, stole my possessions, HUMILIATED ME!" Jacob screamed.

"Please... please, I didn't mean to." Gerald begged crying.

"Then why did you?" Jacob demanded.

Crying, Gerald answered "My parents."

"You expect me to believe your parents forced you to bully me?" Jacob hissed, wanting to get some answered.

Shaking his head Gerald continued "No... they never cared, not for me, not for my brother. They act as if we never existed! I... we... thought that if we acted badly they would pay attention to us. We were tired... tired of coming home everyday to an empty house. Sometimes we didn't even have any food because they forgot to go shopping and just got takeout for themselves."

Jacob listened, he couldn't help but feel pity for what Gerald had gone through. Maybe he wasn't a bad person?

"What are you waiting for? do away with him. Don't you want revenge for what he did to you?" Red asked.

Closing his eyes Jacob let out a long breath, "No"

"No?" Red asked curiously.

"Gerald may be a pain, a bully, but nobody deserves to die. Not even the worst criminals in the world, if they all got killed what would we be accomplishing? nothing, we'd just be sinking down to their level. I'm going to do something that nobody has done to Gerald in his life." Jacob announced as he walked over to the control panel, shut it off and, said, "I am going to give him forgiveness."

Once free Gerald walked off of the magnet and took off his helmet revealing a head full of brown hair. His face more serious than back then when he was a kid. His eyes glowed like the little sister's, Jacob half expected that Gerald had told him a lie and would try and kill him but he never did.

"Thank you Jacob. I never knew you would be this kind. I will always be in your depth." said Gerald, taking off his small pouch he gave it to Jacob.

"I hope these will be of help." He said before he secured his helmet and sprinted away.

"Okay, you are the most naive person in the world." Red deadpanned.

"Red, you think Gerald will be fine on his own?" Jacob asked, ignoring the man's previous statement.

Jacob could almost hear the eye roll before he spoke. "Yeah, sure, he'll be fine." Red muttered. Smiling softly to himself Jacob turned and started walking deeper into the Foundation.

**Evil Jacob:**

_Rapture's foundation, time 11:00am:_

The foundation was huge..it was more of an underground city than a foundation. "Many workers lived, ate and slept down here." Red explained.

"Why? Isn't there enough space up in Rapture?" Jacob asked as he looked around. What he was seeing couldn't support human life.

"Blame Andrew Ryan for it" said Red,

"The guys sounds like a monster." Jacob commented out loud while his mind analyzed the situation. 'And not a very productive one. I can see the advantage in making your workers live where they work but it's useless if they're homes are uninhabitable.'

"Has your family told you about him?" Red asked.

"A little." Jacob answered truthfully.

"I guess I can tell you a little bit of Raptures history then." Red announced.

"Must you? While Rapture is very interesting I'd much rather find some action." Jacob admitted. He wanted to find out how strong he was, not listen to the plight's of those who were long gone.

"Fine, if you don't want to hear the story i'll just show you. Is that interesting enough for you? Imagine all the pretty colors. Ooooh, aahhh." Red started talking like he was talking to a baby.

"Shut up. But fine, where do I go?"

"Take five steps forward." Red answered, Jacob obeyed and took five steps forward, "Go left three steps."

taking two steps Jacob froze before chuckling to himself, "Almost got me Red, you should know i'm not naive enough to fall for that."

Shrugging Red admitted, "Worth a try at least, gotta get my laughs somewhere ya know..."

Making a mental note to take everything Red told him with a grain of salt from now on Jacob opened the door and entered the room. It was to dark to see, but there was a click a few seconds later and a light turned on, showing the room was filled with keyboards, monitors, and a lone chair. Walking up to the chair Jacob sat on it, it creaked under his weight, but held steady. scooting it closer to the controls he looked over the buttons, there were dozens upon dozens of buttons, all of different shapes and colors.

"See the middle button, the green one?" Red asked.

"Yeah."

"Press it."

Moving his left arm Jacob touched the button and pressed the dark blue button on the right side instead.

The middle screen, which was by far the biggest being seven inches tall and eight inches wide turned on. After a few seconds of static it cleared and the video started playing.

…

Jacob's green helmet light changed shades from calm green to 'oh my god i'm gonna hurl' green in record time and his harvester was impaled down to his fist in the monitor's screen a second later.

"I am far to young to see that." Jacob muttered as he tried to keep himself from throwing up.

"HAHAHAHAHAA, oh... hehehe... that was just too good! You found the guards recreational videos. Gotta say, I never expected BDSM. Kinky. Anyway, I told you the green button in the middle. What are you, color blind?"

"I thought it was another trick." Jacob insisted, his mind already hard at work forgetting everything that just happened in the last thirty seconds.

"Nah this is serious."

"Alright, if you say so." Jacob sighed as he hit the green button. A slightly smaller monitor to the left of the smoking ruined one turned on. There was nothing but static for a few seconds before it cleared and an image appeared. It was that of a man. He had a hard expression on his face. It was the type of person who lived by the code. "'I don't care about _your_ problems, the more concerning matter is what _you_ can do for _me_.' It reminded Jacob of Butch, only more intelligent.

The man took a sip of some liquid in an elegant glass cup, Jacob's guessed it was wine and that the man in the video was trying to make a statement. Something along the lines of 'You see this wine? Older then you are. You see this suit? It costs more then you make in a year. I am above you.'

cutting his musings short he watched the man as he started talking.

"_I... am Andrew Ryan, and I am here to ask you a question. Is a man not entitled to the sweat of his brow?_

_'No.' Says the man in Washington. 'It belongs to the _poor._'_

_'No.' Says the man in the Vatican. 'It belongs to _God._'_

_'No.' Says the man in Moscow. 'it belongs to _everyone._'_

_I rejected those answers. Instead, I chose something different. I chose the impossible. I chose..._

_**Rapture**._

_A city where the artist would not fear the censor, where the scientist would not be bound by petty morality, where the great would not be constrained by the small._

_And with the sweat of your brow, Rapture can become your city as well._

Jacob nodded. The speech was nice and flashy, and the way he was dressed further drove the point home that Andrew knew what he was doing. Clearly enough to win over most people. He tried to think of how a city built on those ideals would work. His heavily limited knowledge was making it near impossible though.

"It was a trap." Red said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Huh?" Jacob asked, ever so eloquently

"Rapture I mean. Part of what he said was true and part of it was a lie. True, he made the city a utopia. But it was a lie because something went wrong in the process, even before Adam came. Even if it was never discovered things were destined to go bad." Red explained. "Andrew Ryan probably named his city after the goal he set in mind; To create a paradise free from all the people he saw as _parasites_, a place of true rapture.

The original goal of Rapture was to create a capitalist society free of religion and government, where any citizen could achieve for his or her own gain, rather than for the altruistic fulfillment of the wants of others. The _world's best and brightest,_ as Andrew called his citizens, were granted freedom of will and choice in Rapture, unrestrained by government, religion and similar established institutions. Instead of abiding by the morally idyllic restrictions imposed by these institutions, values such as logic and scientific reason were to guide the inhabitants in their pursuit of achievement.

However, the would-be utopia had its flaws. In Rapture's purely capitalistic society, with no social programs whatsoever, everything within the city was privately owned and came with a price. This included the city's food, health care, sanitation, and even its oxygen supply. There were few, if any, defined norms for businesses and labor, allowing unscrupulous business practices such as overpriced vending service, to flourish.

This system alienated Rapture's less fortunate citizens, who began to resent Ryan as naive and elitist. Andrew Ryan's hostility to _parasite_ and his paranoia of these poorer citizens led to a downfall of his own making, as well as the city's."

Listening to the story Jacob had to admit Andrew was onto something. If he wasn't such a paranoid coward maybe he could have pulled it off.

"Oh well, its all in the past." Red said.

"I know if I were Andrew Ryan I would have done the same thing... only less half-baked." Jacob replied.

"I'm impressed, but like I said, its all in the past now. What happened happened and there's no changing it. Right now what _is_ important is your escape, and mine as well."

Jacob nodded, thinking about the past to much made one forget about the present. "Escape? You want to escape too?" He asked after a second of thought.

"Yeah, only the thing is, I can't do it alone. We have to work together." Red offered. 'That seems fair, kind of an, I scratch your back and you scratch mine, kinda deal.' Jacob thought.

***Boom!***

A giant explosion came from behind the door, knocking Jacob off of the chair sending him flying and crashing into the monitor before slumping to the ground. Recovering from the hit Jacob got up on his knees, raising his head to look at the person who activated the explosions.

"Hello mutant." he heard.

Jacob's eyes went wide, he knew that sneer anywhere. Looking up he saw a Big Brother. He wore a sphere shaped helmet like his own but the visor he used was round. His suit was less armored then his own, but still enough to stop most Splicer's weapons, and he had a sphere cage on his back with pink bows tied on it. On his left arm he had a harvester, there was also a blade welded onto his right arm.

"Jacob, be careful. This Big Brother is an Elite Big Brother, his job is to protect little Sisters. If the Big Sister's are hurt or can't fight anymore she sends a call for this Big Brother, who then protects the Little Sister in her stead."

Picking himself up Jacob looked at the brother and asked, "Are you Gerald?" The Big Brother laughed, "I was, I've never been so happy to find out you were right before. Rapture is real and it gave me this." He laughed again, raising his arms to show off the weapons attached to them.

"Gerald I warn you, if you try and fight me things won't end well." Jacob coldly as he stood up slowly.

"No... no they won't, FOR YOU!" Gerald laughed madly as he took out a handful of marbles from a pouch on his hip and threw them at Jacob.

Jacob, reacting on instinct threw his arms in front of himself as they exploded, sending him flying though the wall and into another room.

"Did I forget to mention they also have explosive's?" Red's amused voice cut through the ringing in his ears.

"It's funny how you failed to mention that, yes." Jacob said through gritted teeth and he rolled to a stop. Shielding himself with his arms had paid of. Aside from a dull pain in his back he was fine.

He jumped to his feet just Gerald jumped through the smoke and tackled him to the floor, he managed to grab Gerald as they fell and used the momentum to throw him against the wall with a loud clang.

Seeing Gerald disoriented Jacob tried to come up with something to stop him while he had some breathing room. Then he saw it, it was an old magnet, probably used to move the metal around back when they made the city, a plan hatch in Jacob's mind.

He sprinted over to the control panel, which was next to the magnet. Gerald, seeing that he wasn't going to catch up to the obviously fleeing opponent, threw a handful of marbles at him.

Making it just in time Jacob activated the magnet, which not only attracted and trapped Gerald, but also attracted the marbles, which exploded the instant they hit him.

Jacob sighed in relief, the marbles were more of a stun tactic because of his armor, but they would have distracted him long enough for Gerald, who was obviously more armed then he was to get him. Walking over to his now captive long time foe he tested how far away he had to be before the magnet started to attract him. He found that he could safely stand in front of Gerald, so he did.

"Wow, I'm impressed Kid, for a fellow who's never fought before in his life you did quite well for yourself." Red praised. "Now... this, Gerald was it? How do you know him?" Red asked curiously.

Jacob remembered all the times Gerald and the others picked on him, the times they hurt him. He was clenching his jaw so tight he was almost completely certain he was going to chip a tooth soon and his hands were balled into fists at his side after only a few memories. A red haze fell over his vision as cold fury infected his mind. Now HE had the power, and he was going to use it.

Recovering enough to see clearly Gerald looked at Jacob. No longer was he the puny boy he loved to pick on, but a man in a dangerous suit of armor. He realized the feeling he was experiencing was fear as he saw Jacobs fist clench and the red light of his helmet grow brighter.

"No... no please! Have mercy on me." Gerald begged.

Jacob froze. This guy, he DARED plead for mercy? Him and his group had made his school life a living hell! He couldn't even relax in most public places as they were almost always outside doing things. He was trapped in his own home unless he was taken anywhere by his family.

"Please... please... I didn't mean to!" Gerald continued crying.

"Then why." Jacob demanded coldly

"M-my parents."

Raising his right arm he dragged the tip of his harvester across the glass of Gerald's helmet. "You shouldn't tell lies Gerald... it's bad for your health." Despite the obvious threat Jacob's tone was rather innocent.

"No!" Gerald pleaded before he corrected himself. "It's just, they never cared, not for me, not for my brother. They acted as if we never existed... I... we... thought if we acted badly they would pay attention to us. we were tired... tired of everyday coming home alone. Sometimes there was no food in the fridge, because our parents didn't bother going shopping and just got take out for themselves.

Jacob had to admit he could understand the reasoning. He had never had it that bad. The bonus of having a large family was that no matter how many of them were only focuses on Sophie he always had someone giving him attention.

…

Of coarse it was going to be a cold day in hell before he forgave one of butch's gang. But it as nice to know the reasoning behind his torment. It gave what he was about to do a nice feeling of closure.

"What are you waiting for? do away with him. Don't you want revenge for what he did to you?" Red asked.

"I have a better idea." Jacob grinned, "They hurt me physically AND mentally. It wouldn't do to do this half-baked. Look where that left Andrew. He's dead!" He joked, before he spoke louder so Gerald could hear him. "I know what that's like, my family ignores me in favor of my sister. It sucks, doesn't it?"

Jacob had to hold himself back from laughing as he heard the ***Clunk***'ing sound of his captives head hitting his helmet as he tried to nod.

"Lets get you down from there shall we?" He offered kindly as he walked over and adjusted the power going to the magnet lower.

Gerald tried to get himself off of the slab of metal but could only get his limbs a few inches off of it before the fell back and reattached themselves. "Uhh, Jacob? It's still on." he pointed out.

Said boy just cocked his head the the side and stared at him, "Oh? My mistake." He said honestly as he started walking forward.

Gerald's instincts were telling him something was wrong. Jacob was acting far to nice, and his helmet light was still a burning red. It didn't add up.

Stopping in front of him Jacob spoke, "Now, seeing as we're friends now I think we should play a game. I can't think of a name for it, but I'm sure I will with time."

Suddenly very nervous as his instincts were telling, no, _screaming_, for him to run, sprint, hell even crawl if he could, away from the person in front of him. "O-okay, what are the rules?" He tried to keep his voice calm as he silently cursed getting the blade on his right arm. The added metal made his arm attracted to the magnet to much he couldn't free it.

"Oh it's a very simple game, you see, you just stay still as I name things and then penalize you for them. But for every thing named you get a worse penalty until you've reached five. three strikes and your out. Sounds simple, yeah?" Jacob chirped.

"Penalized h-how?" Gerald suddenly found bladder control and issue as Jacob raised his harvester.

**Warning – Turn away now if you have weak stomachs and scroll down to the next warning.**

Ignoring his question Jacob raised his arm into the ready position and started talking.

"Lets see, there was the dozens of times you guys stole my lunch. I'm pretty sure you always used your left arm to hold my stolen food. Penalty one." Jacob said as he threw his right arm forward.

The loud ***Ting!*** of the tip of a harvester hitting metal rang throughout the area followed by a second of silence as Gerald came to terms with the fact that Jacob had just pierced through his elbow joint of one clean stabbing motion.

Then the screaming started.

Ignoring the sound Jacob continued, "Then there was that time in Gym class you guys split up and distracted the teacher while you tripped me and then started kicking me while I was on the ground. That's penalty number two. It's not looking good for ya buddy."

"No please... I beg of you... don't!" Gerald sobbed. Jacob continued though, using two quick thrusts he impaled his knees.

Getting a little sick of all the screaming Jacob finished, "And last but not least, the time you, for no apparent reason, just walked up to be one day and slammed your head into my nose."

Gerald didn't even have time to plead for mercy as a thick metal needle was introduced to his frontal lobe.

**WARNING – the gruesome scene is now over. Go look at a picture of a kitten to cheer yourself up.**

Pulling his arm back Jacob did his best to wipe the red bits off of his harvester. Before the real Red spoke, "... DAMN kid. That was... wow. A-anyway, if you stab him in the stomach you should be able to get something nice." Red offered, reminding himself to never truly piss Jacob off, aside from the occasional teasing.

Stabbing the now cooling corpse of the late Gerald he felt a warmth in his hands. Looking at them he noticed his gloved were glowing a faint red and a small bit of fire covered the tips of his index and thumb fingers

"Nice." Jacob commented.

"Its called incinerate. The Elite Big Brother's have that plasmid, and now its yours."

The red haze lifted as he calmed down and he stared at the body still hung up in front of him. Dropping to his knees Jacob stared at his hands numbly. "Shouldn't... shouldn't I feel something?" He asked shakily. "I was told revenge tasted bittersweet, and you would end up regretting it. But I feel no remorse for what i've done. Only happiness that someone who has wronged me, an obstacle in my path, is gone. What does that mean?" He pleaded desperately.

"**A Big Brother." Red answered grimly.**

**To be continued...**

**BETA'd by: Slicerness**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hidden:**

**Good Jacob:**

It had been two days since he had met Gerald again. Jacob spent most of his time looking around the Foundation. Which, as it turns out, housed all different kinds of people, including Little Sisters.

"Big Brother, when are we going home?" Asked the yawning Little Sister who was riding in his cage. Her name is Annabelle. Apparently, she loved butterflies and the color blue. Because she was wearing a peacock blue dress with butterflies on it, her hair was brown. She looked more Asian than American, he reasoned she was an immigrant, or at least the child of one. She was very talkative, as most Little Sisters seemed to be, Annabelle was the fifth Little Sister Jacob found.

"We must be close." Jacob assured himself, he has been following Annabelle's directions for a while now and frankly, he was finding out the hard was that she didn't have a good sense of direction. She was a proud graduate of the 'Turn Left Here Ken-chan!' school of directions it seemed.

"When I get home I'm going to tell the other Little Sisters I have the Bestest Big Brother in the world!" Annabelle cheered before she hugged Jacob's helmet.

"Okay, but can you please let go? I can't see where I am going." Jacob said.

"Okay!" she giggled, rather cutely in his opinion, as she let him go. Her tiredness was making itself known as she tried to stop another yawn.

"Thank you." Jacob said, looking up ahead he saw a light, it could be the girls hidey hole, or maybe it was her Big Sister? They didn't attack Jacob because they had seen him protecting the Little Sister's. They were still cautious around him though.

Walking closer he saw two things, first, it was in fact the little girls hidey hole that the light was coming from, and second, it was decorated with bows and drawings.

"Ooooh pretty." she cooed, taking Annabelle from off back Jacob placed his hand on her head and turned her back to normal. Setting her down she thanked him before disappearing into her hidey hole.

Jacob took his time, admiring the artworks covering the hidey hole and the area around it. The place was well lit by fireflies inside of jars so he could see them well enough. There were quite a lot of different drawings. The sun, Big Sisters, what looked like quite a few different kinds of Big Brothers, and even one of himself with a Little Sister.

Set neatly on the foot of the hidey hole was a plasmid with a bow tied on it, next to it was a syringe and under the plasmid jar was an audio recorder. Picking up the recorder first he pressed the play button.

_"Hello again. Yesterday my dad took me to work, I got bored there so I went off exploring, then I found something really neat it the restricted room. A real life super hero! He didn't talk, but I'm sure once he gets on the streets of Rapture he will kick butt. My dad wasn't too happy about me going inside of the restricted area though. He said he could lose his job for that."_

It was his dad, he wondered, 'Was that why Dad got turned into a Little Brother? Because he was already comfortable with the Big Daddies?'

Putting the recorder down he looked at the plasmid. he wondered what type it was. If only they had labels on them. That would make this much easier. Taking the eve injector Jacob filled the syringe with the plasmid and prepared to inject himself with it.

"Just don't look, just don't look, just don't look." He chanted as he pushed the syringe into his arm and pushed the plunger down, injecting himself with the plasmid. It took about a minute for the effects to kick in, it was the Incinerate plasmid. It started with just his hand and forearms glowing red with small bits of fire on his index and thumb finger.

And then he started panicking.

"FIRE!" Jacob shouted as he panicked. Unknowingly using the plasmid to light his own arms on fire.

Red had to admit that watching Jacob run around in circles and eventually start rolling around on the ground repeatedly screaming "Stop, drop, and roll!" was absolutely hilarious, but it was also loud and in Rapture being loud usually meant you were also dead within the hour.

"Calm down! The plasmid must have been Incinerate. The fire won't hurt you, only others." Red shouted through the radio at him.

Jacob Froze mid-roll. "Oh, that's a relief." He tried act act dismissive like nothing happened.

"You have to learn to control your fear, or else you'll wind up killing yourself down here." Red pointed out.

"Sorry." Jacob muttered before he began to walk away from the hidey hole, looking around he realized he was in what looked like an old hospital.

"Red, what is this place?" Jacob asked as he tried to intensify the light coming from his helmet, it didn't work. Red didn't answer, to busy with the task he was doing. "Ah, here it is." He declared.

The lights came on immediately, it nearly blinded Jacob.

"I can't believe there's still power in that old sector." said Red.

"Yeah... thanks." Jacob said, blinking rapidly. He really needed to learn to close his eyes when Red turned on lights for him.

It looked like a waiting room of some kind. But what was weird was that there was only one door. It was made of heavy iron, designed to keep anybody from going inside, or getting out.

"Where am I?" Jacob asked.

"Give me a second... let me get my... handy dandy map..." He kept muttering things to himself for several more seconds. "I don't believe it" He finally said.

"What is it?" If it shocked Red it must be a big deal.

"Your location isn't marked in any of the blueprints..."

"What does that mean?"

"I thought it was an old wives tale, but its true. You're in the first laboratory ever made in Rapture!" Red declared.

"Why would Andrew need an old laboratory. He's not a scientist, at least as far as I know..." Jacob pointed out.

"You mean... Daniel never told you?"

"Told me what?"

Red paused for a few seconds before he continued "Maybe it's best for you to go inside and find out yourself." Jacob sighed and he slowly approached the doors, dipping his hand into the pouch he had tied around his waist he took out a two of the marbles before throwing them at the hinges on the door, they exploded on contact and the door came crashing down. Thankfully inward, so Jacob was spared the fate of becoming the meat in a sandwich between the cold concrete floor and a giant slab of metal.

Walking through the new doorway Jacob saw the hall way only led to a single door, opening that he saw he found himself in an office. It was ordinary as far as he could tell. It had a desk, a chair, a file cabinet, a lamp, and a few other things laying scattered around on the floor.

Walking over to the desk Jacob looked over the items placed on it. Files, a name tag, and a picture frame. Picking up the tag first he read it.

"Daniel Andrew..." Jacob didn't find it weird for his grandfather to work here, maybe it was a private office or something. Like a private bathroom, only more work related. Setting the name tag and picking up the picture he saw it was Daniel. He looked somewhere in his mid twenties wearing a green work suit and shaking hands with Andrew Ryan. Okay... that was weird. His grandfather never told him he knew Andrew. Or at least worked together at some point.

"Yes... He and Andrew go way back" Red said.

"Really?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, Andrew and Daniel were best friends... or at least they were since kindergarten. Daniel was the first person to receive an invitation to Rapture, he and Andrew both dreamed of the same thing." Red explained.

No, that couldn't be. True, Grandpa Daniel was very secretive sometimes, but there was no way he could have anything to do with Andrew.

"Believe it kid." Red said, guessing correctly Jacob's silence was due to him doubting his words.

Shocked, Jacob looked around. There wasn't much on the walls except a few lines... wait, lines? Getting closer to the lines he examined them. They were rather well hidden, he wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't gotten curious and sat in the seat behind the desk. It looked like some kind of hidden door, small enough for an adult to fit through, albeit rather uncomfortably.

Walking over to it Jacob crouched down and pushed the door open. It was rather heavy, but it eventually opened, revealing a small passage way. Crawling inside he started crawling until he got to a room, which was, without a doubt the creepiest room he'd ever been in.

The best way to describe would be a mad scientist's laboratory on speed. There were a few instruments on a huge table, computers and machines of some sort covering every wall, and there was what looked like a vita-chamber. Only it looked different then the normal ones he had seen, it was small, barely a foot tall at most. Looking around Jacob wondered what type of things his grandpa used to do. Noticing a diary on the table he picked it up and looked it over.

"This must have been before the audio recorders were invented." Jacob reasoned as he flicked it open and started reading.

_Journal entry: 1_

_My name is Daniel Andrew. Its my first day in Rapture. I come from a long line of brilliant scientist, But alas, I am all that is left. My brothers and sisters, Anya, Ryan, Gabriel, and Alice, have passed. My father Roan, My mother Tina, they have died as well. The war took them from me. I hid in Italy for some time, that was where I met my wife Rachael De la Mar. Such a beautiful thing, never before have I witnessed such beauty. As soon as we were wed we planned to have a family. _

_But alas it was not meant to be. _

_My plans for future generation were spoiled because of my wife's infertility. I still love her... but, our lives will never be complete. With loss comes hope however, my dear friend Andrew Ryan offered me hope, "Come to Rapture." he said to me, "In it, you will be free, free of war, politics, and laws. You will be a happy man, we will share this city, fifty fifty." He told me. I was intrigued by his proposition and a day of thought later, I accepted. I packed my bags and all my money and before I knew it my wife and I had left for Rapture. Which wasn't finished yet, but we didn't care. _

_We started a new life down here, we went to parties, had fun, and made many wonderful memories together. But the hole in my chest was too much to bear. I was willing to bargain anything to get what I wanted._

_Then, my prayers were finally answered. A Doctor named Yi Suchong offered to help. He said he could get me what I want, but we had to work together."Its alright with me, as long as I get what I want." I told him, he was delighted. We began to work together. I have to admit, he knows what he's doing."_

The entry ended there.

'I would have never guessed my grandfather had so much to hide.' Jacob thought. Something didn't add up though, skimming over it again he found the part that bothered him.

'Infertile? But... if his wife was infertile then how was my dad born?' Jacob turned the page, the only way to find out was to read more he reasoned.

_Journal entry: 2_

_Finally... we've done it! After months of trying we finally accomplished something. I tricked my wife into going to doctor Steinman for a so called _facial lift _she always wanted. I bribed the doctor big bucks to help extract the answer to my problems from my wife. An egg... the mother of all life. Just one was all that I needed. I don't care if I never have any more children after this. Let it be boy or girl, it doesn't matter, I will give my child the very best in life. The best toys, the best care, the best education, the best future, the best everything. Getting the egg we combined it with one of my sperm cells and_ _we finally got it. The first child born outside of a mother's belly. _

_The first few months weren't easy. But after that I was confident in what I had to do. Paying a substantial to Yi Suchong I made him promise to never speak a word about the whole ordeal. Thankfully he was more then happy to take the money and leave. _

_In just a five months it will be just me, my wife, and my new son or daughter. If its a boy I'm going to name him Roan. After my father, or maybe Ryan, after my older brother. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be where I am today. But if its a girl I'm going to name her Tina, after my mother, or maybe Bella, after Rachele's mother. Decisions, decisions._

Things were getting rather fishy.

"I've seen and heard some pretty crazy people down here but your grandfather takes the cake, he's a complete nut job, a total loon, a mad scientist-"

"Okay, okay! I get it." Jacob snapped, interrupting him. Flipping the page he read the next entry.

_Journal entry: 3_

_I have just witness the impossible. Earlier today I came to check on the sack, which contained the baby, and to my surprise, It split into two! I panicked at first, fearing I had done something wrong and killed my child. But no, It turns out i have created not one, but two children! What a happy day! I'm going to be the proud father of two boys. One I will name Roan, the other will be named Ryan._

Jacob was shocked, his father... was created? What's more, he had a twin. If he did, then how come he never spoke of him?

Turning the page so fast he almost ripped the book he read faster.

_Journal entry: 4_

_Things were nearly ruined. My boys began to grow at an uncontrollable pace. Thank goodness they stopped growing at the age of four. I can work with that. My wife too, she is delighted to be a mother. Especially after finding out they're her own flesh and blood, and that I didn't sleep with another woman. Roan and Ryan are both happy boys, intelligent, like me. It would have been hard work telling which one is which, being identical twins, but thankfully, for me, there is one difference between them. Their eyes. They both have mismatched eyes, side effect of the process in which I made them, I assume._

_Ryan's left eye is blue while his right eye is brown, and Roan's left eye is brown while his right eye is blue. I began to work on bringing them into the society. I told my buddy Andrew all about them, and he agreed to fake birth certificates for the boys. Things will be peachy from now on. The hole... the hole in my chest is finally filled_

_Journal entry: 5_

_Today I was busy with Roan and Ryan, both boys are getting sort of fussy, they don't like being cooped up in one room for to long. I personally don't agree with that either, but they have to stay here while the necessary papers are made for them. Then one day I noticed something peculiar. Ryan had some grape juice, and Roan had apple juice. They glanced at each others drinks, and then at each other just once. And then, they just traded drinks! No words, or bargaining, they just extended both arms, taking the others juice box with one hand, and and offering their own with the other._

_I began to examine them closely. Finally, when I just flat out asked them how did it they said "We can talk to each other with our minds, its like a telephone without the phone." What an astonishing find! I began to work on them, finding out how the abilities worked. Along with that they had other abilities as well, Ryan is a clairvoyant, he could see brief glimpses of the future, but the ability worked at random, he could get vision whenever and about any time period in the future. Roan has telekinesis, the ability to lift objects with his mind without fiscally touching them. This is fascinating, could twins actually be the key to unlocking total mental power? ...I must do more research."_

The entry ended there, the rest of the pages in the book were torn apart. Making them impossible to read. "Where's the rest?" Jacob wondered aloud.

Suddenly there was a loud boom.

"Jacob! Turning on the lights was a bad idea. Splicers are crawling all over! You have to get out now!" Red shouted.

**Evil Jacob:**

It had been two days since he had killed Gerald. Jacob remembered the incident after he had gotten his first plasmid with much disdain.

**/\Flashback/\**

Flexing his fire covered hand Jacobs eyes drifted to the pouch secured on Gerald's hip using a shoulder strap made of what looked like cloth, old fraying clothe he noted.

Thinking about it for a second he nodded as he decided to take them. After all, dead people don't need bombs now do they? And looting the corpses of fallen enemies was a practice that had been around for millenia, who was he to break tradition?

Reaching for the pouch he heard a snap and had half a second to realize that both one, he must have mostly severed the shoulder strap when he stabbed Gerald for both his Adam and his plasmid. And two, karma sucked. Before every marble in the pouch came spilling out onto the ground. This of coarse caused an explosive chain reaction that send Jacob flying back through the hole in the wall he had made when Gerald hit him with the marbles the first time and landed haphazardly on top of the only, previously, working monitor.

"Oooow." He moaned as he fell to the ground.

"You okay?" Red asked, although Jacob could almost hear the barely restrained laughter in his voice.

"Just... Peachy." He grumbled as he decided a nap was in order.

**/\Flashback End/\**

After waking up and successfully fixing his caved in sphere cage Jacob spent most of his time looking around Rapture's Foundation. Which, as it turns out, housed a lot of people, including little sisters.

"Big Brother, when we are going home?" Asked a yawning Little Sister whom he carried in his cage. Her name was Annabelle. She loves butterflies and the color blue, proved by what she was wearing, a peacock blue dress with butterflies on it. Her hair was brown, and apparently she's more Asian than American. If her words were anything to go by anyway. He had found that most Little Sister's were extremely talkative.

"We must be close." Jacob assured himself, he has been following Annabelle's directions for a while now and frankly, he was finding out the hard was she didn't have a good sense of direction. She was a proud graduate of the 'Turn Left Here Ken-chan!' school of directions it seemed.

Looking up ahead he saw a light. It could be the girls hidey hole, or her Big Sister, he really hoped it was the former as the latter attacked him due to his actions.

Walking closer he saw it was thankfully just the little girls hidey hole. Taking Annabelle off of his back he laid her down gently and harvested her. After finding out that all Little Sisters were somehow linked, due to the first Little Sister he had found being terrified of him, he had used a different method. He would act nice and caring to them and then when they were done harvesting Adam and asleep he would harvest them. The host body died only seconds after the slug did, combine that with the fact that the Little Sisters didn't feel pain it meant that, for all they knew, he was the 'Bestest Big Brother Ever!' since they never woke up, ever.

After drinking the Adam he had gained he began to walk away from the hidey hole. looking around he realized he was in what looked like a hospital. "Red, what is this place?" Jacob asked as he tried to intensify the light coming from his helmet, no such luck however, it looked like it was a subconscious effect of his anger that he couldn't replicate without feeling the cold fury that he did before.

Red didn't answer, seemingly busy with what he was doing, "Here it is." Se declared after a few seconds. The lights came on immediately, nearly blinding Jacob.

"I can't believe that there's still power in that old sector." Red admitted.

"Yeah... thanks." Jacob muttered, blinking away the stars he looked around. It looked like the waiting room of your everyday hospital up on the surface, but with less chairs and there was only one door aside form the one he came in through. It looked like it was made out of heavy iron, designed to keep anybody from going in, or maybe even coming out.

"Red, where am I?" asked Jacob.

"Give me a second... let me look at my... handy dandy map." He muttered several more things to himself before, "I don't believe it" He exclaimed in surprise.

"What is it?" If it shocked Red it must be a big deal.

"Your location isn't marked in any of the blueprints..."

"Aaaand? What does that mean?"

"I thought it was an old wives tale, but its true. You're in the first laboratory ever made in Rapture!" Red declared.

"Why would Andrew need an old laboratory. He's not a scientist, at least as far as I know..." Jacob pointed out.

"You mean... Daniel never told you?"

"Told me what?"

Red paused for a few seconds before he continued "Maybe it's best for you to go inside and find out yourself." Jacob sighed and he slowly approached the doors. Flexing his left hand he tried to make as hot a flame as he could on his index finger. Reaching up two one of the two massive hinges for the door he slowly melted the metal, luckily he didn't accidentally weld the door shut. Unluckily the door tried to kill him a few seconds later when he was done when it tipped outward towards him. Giving a yelp he desperately dove out of the way just in time as the metal slab hit the ground with bone jarring force.

Hopping to his feet rather quickly he walked through the new doorway and saw the hall way only led to a single door, opening that he he found himself in an office. It was ordinary as far as he could tell. It had a desk, a chair, a file cabinet, a lamp, and a few other things laying scattered around on the floor.

Walking over to the desk Jacob looked over the items placed on it. Files, a name tag, and a picture frame. Picking up the tag first he read it.

"Daniel Andrew" Jacob didn't find it weird for his grandpa to work here, maybe it was a private office or something. Like a private bathroom, only more work related. Setting the name tag down and picking up the picture he saw it was Daniel. He looked somewhere in his mid twenties, wearing a green work suit, and he was shaking hands with Andrew Ryan. Okay... that was weird. His grandfather never told him he knew Andrew. Or at least worked together at some point.

"Yes... He and Andrew go way back." Red said.

"Really?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, Andrew and Daniel were best friends... or at least they were since kindergarten. Daniel was the first person to receive an invitation to Rapture, he and Andrew both dreamed of the same thing." Red explained.

No, that couldn't be. True, Grandpa Daniel was very secretive sometimes, but there was no way he could have anything to do with Andrew.

"Believe it kid." Red said, guessing correctly Jacob's silence was due to him doubting his words.

Shocked, Jacob looked around. There wasn't much on the walls except a few lines... wait, lines? Getting closer to the lines he examined them. They were rather well hidden, he wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't gotten curious and sat in the seat behind the desk. It looked like some kind of hidden door, small enough for an adult to fit through, albeit rather uncomfortably.

Walking over to it Jacob crouched down and pushed the door open. It was rather heavy, but it eventually opened, revealing a small passage way. Crawling inside he started crawling until he got to a room, which was, without a doubt the creepiest room he'd ever been in.

The best way to describe would be a mad scientist's laboratory on speed. There were a few instruments on a huge table, computers and machines of some sort, among other things. There was what looked like a vita-chamber. Only it looked different then the normal ones he had seen, it was small, barely a foot tall at most. Looking around he wondered what type of things his grandpa used to do. Noticing a diary on the table he picked it up and looked it over.

"This must have been before the audio recorders were invented." Jacob reasoned as he flicked it open and started reading.

_Journal entry: 1_

_My name is Daniel Andrew. Its my first day in Rapture. I come from a long line of brilliant scientist, But alas, I am all that is left. My brothers and sisters, Anya, Ryan, Gabriel, and Alice, have passed. My father Roan, My mother Tina, they have died as well. The war took them from me. I hid in Italy for some time, that was where I met my wife Rachael De la Mar. Such a beautiful thing, never have I witness such beauty before. As soon as we were wed we planned to have a family. _

_But alas it was not meant to be. _

_My plans for the future were spoiled because of my wife's infertility. I still love her... but, our lives will never be complete. With loss comes hope however, my dear friend Andrew Ryan offered me hope, "Come to Rapture." he said to me, "In it, you will be free, free of war, politics, and laws. You will be a happy man, we will share this city, fifty fifty." He told me. I was intrigued by his proposition and a day of thought later, I accepted. I packed my bags and all my money and before I knew it my wife and I had left for Rapture. Which wasn't finished yet, but we didn't care. _

_We started a new life down here, we went to parties, had fun, and made many wonderful memories together. But the hole in my chest was too much to bear. I was willing to bargain anything to get what I wanted._

_Then, my prayers were finally answered. A Doctor named Yi Suchong offered to help. He said he could get me what I wanted, but we had to work together. "Its alright with me, as long as I get what I want." I told him, he was delighted. We began to work together. I have to admit, he knows what he's doing."_

The entry ended there.

'I would have never guessed my grandfather had so much to hide.' Jacob thought. Something didn't add up though, skimming over it again he found the part that bothered him.

'Infertile? But... if his wife was infertile then how was my dad born?' Jacob turned the page, the only way to find out was to read more he reasoned.

_Journal entry: 2_

_Finally.. .we've done it! After months of trying we finally accomplished something. I tricked my wife into going to doctor Steinman for a so called _facial lift _she always wanted. I bribed the doctor big bucks to help extract the answer to my problems from my wife. An egg... the mother of all life. Just one was all that I needed. I don't care if I never have any more children after this. Let it be boy or girl, it doesn't matter, I will give my child the very best in life. The best toys, the best care, the best education, the best future, the best everything. Getting the egg we combined it with one of my sperm cells and_ _we finally got it. The first child born outside of a mother's belly. _

_The first few months weren't easy. But after that I was confident in what I had to do. Paying a substantial amount to Yi Suchong I made him promise to never speak a word about the whole ordeal. Thankfully he was more then happy to take the money and leave. _

_In just a five months it will be just me, my wife, and my new son or daughter. If its a boy I'm going to name him Roan. After my father, or maybe Ryan, after my older brother. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be where I am today. But if its a girl I'm going to name her Tina, after my mother, or maybe Bella, after Rachele's mother. Decisions, decisions._

Things were getting rather fishy.

"I've seen and heard some pretty crazy people down here but your grandfather takes the cake, he's a complete nut job, a total loon, a mad scientist-"

"Shut up! That's my grandpa your talking about!." Jacob yelled, interrupting him. Flipping the page he read the next entry.

_Journal entry: 3_

_I have just witnessed the impossible. Earlier today I came to check on the sack, which contained the baby, and to my surprise, It split in two! I panicked at first, fearing I had done something wrong and killed my child. But no, It turns out i have created not one, but two children! What a happy day! I'm going to be the proud father of two boys. It's decided, one I will name Roan, the other will be named Ryan._

Jacob was shocked, his father... was created? What's more, he had a twin. If he did, then how come he never spoke of him?

Turning the page so fast he almost ripped the book he read more.

_Journal entry: 4_

_Things were nearly ruined. My boys began to grow at an uncontrollable pace. Thank goodness they stopped growing at the age of four. I can work with that. My wife too, she is delighted to be a mother. Especially after finding out they're her own flesh and blood, and that I didn't sleep with another woman. Roan and Ryan are both happy boys, intelligent, like me. It would have been hard work telling which one is which, being identical twins, but thankfully, for me, there is one difference between them. Their eyes. They both have mismatched eyes, side effect of the process in which I made them, I assume._

_Ryan's left eye is blue while his right eye is brown, and Roan's left eye is brown while his right eye is blue. I began to work on bringing them into the society. I told my buddy Andrew all about them, and he agreed to fake birth certificates for the boys. Things will be peachy from now on. The hole... the hole in my chest is finally filled_

_Journal entry: 5_

_Today I was busy with Roan and Ryan, both boys are getting sort of fussy, they don't like being cooped up in one room for to long. I personally don't agree with that either, but they have to stay here while the necessary papers are made for them. Then one day I noticed something peculiar. Ryan had some grape juice, and Roan had apple juice. They glanced at each others drinks, and then at each other just once. And then, they just traded drinks! No words, or bargaining, they just extended both arms, taking the others juice box with one hand, and and offering their own with the other._

_I began to examine them closely. Finally, when I just flat out asked them how did it they said "We can talk to each other with our minds, its like a telephone without the phone." What an astonishing find! I began to work on them, finding out how the abilities worked. Along with that they had other abilities as well, Ryan is a clairvoyant, he could see brief glimpses of the future, but the ability worked at random, he could get vision whenever and about any time period in the future. Roan has telekinesis, the ability to lift objects with his mind without fiscally touching them. This is fascinating, could twins actually be the key to unlocking total mental power? …I must do more research."_

The entry ended there, the rest of the pages in the book were torn apart. Making them impossible to read. "Where's the rest?" Jacob wondered aloud.

Suddenly there was a loud boom.

"Jacob! Turning on the lights was a bad idea. Splicers are crawling all over! You have to get out now!" Red shouted.

**To be continued...**

**BETA'd by: Slicerness**


	12. Chapter 12

**Second impact:**

**Good Jacob:**

In a hurry Jacob took the diary and left the laboratory, almost breaking through the wall, and his shoulders, in his haste to leave. Even after such a short period of time the splicers had already piled up in the office. There were three Leadheads, two Thuggish, five Spider Splicers, and even a few Houdini Splicers.

Reaching into his pouch he noticed he only had about half of his supply of marbles left, so he grabbed a handful in his left and before they saw him, he started picking them off one by one by picking one marble at a time with his right hand and throwing them. His armor made the marbles a distraction tactic against him, the Splicers were not so lucky.

The Splicers were thrown around like rag dolls, limbs were blown off, and yet they still charged. Hurling the rest of his handful at the charging group he sprinted straight through the hole he made in their lines and managed to make it back to the waiting room. Turning around his hand started glowing red while bits of fire sparked to life on his finger tips.

Hurling a ball of fire at the Splicers coming through the door he ended up missing the first three because they teleported at the last second. The last of the Spider Splicers managed to catch the ball of fire with his face though and ended up making one of the Spider Splicers behind him trip.

To busy putting as much fire between himself and the remaining Splicers as he could Jacob didn't noticed a thuggish splicer sneaking up behind him until he felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder. Falling to the ground he rolled over just in time to dodge the next swing as the pipe wielding Thuggish Splicer tried to hit him again while he was down.

Prepared to block another swing he was taken off guard as the Splicers just... stopped. They looked around wildly, Jacob couldn't see their faces due to the masks but he got the impression they were scared. Which frightened him more then he cared to admit, here he was barely holding them off and something was coming that they were afraid of? Not good.

Almost at the exact same time every splicer simultaneously turned and ran, sprinted, or crawled away as fast as they could. There was nothing but an eerie silence in the room for several seconds before a loud screech echoed from everywhere at once followed by a relatively quite explosion.

He knew it was stupid, but he ran to where the explosion came from.

Seeing a light up ahead he noticed he was standing on a balcony of some sort, looking down he saw two figures. One was an Elite Big Brother, but it looked different then herald. This one had a little bit less armor covering the arms, and his harvester was attached to his gauntlet as opposed to the forearm guard it was built into. The needle couldn't have been longer then six inches. On his left hand he had the same forearm mounted knife Herald did.

His legs from his knees to his ankles had no armor, his boots were a different color metal as the rest of his armor. Possibly from a deceased Big Daddy. Jacob reasoned.

The big brother chuckled darkly, and the second figure ran away.

"You killed my brother... now I'm going to kill you." Jacob hadn't even noticed the remaining Big Brother was looking at him.

"Harold?" Jacob asked. What he got for an answer was a handful of explosive marbles being thrown at him. Reacting just in time Jacob jumped as far as he could, landing on what he could only guess was a chandelier. 'Perfect, if Harold wants to play rough then i'll give him a taste of his own medicine.' Jacob thought. Taking the remaining marbles he had left he threw them at the very top of the chain holding the chandelier up. Causing it to break and fall. Right onto Harold, if his scream of pain was anything to go by.

Hopping off of the ruined chandelier he looked at the damage. The ceiling wasn't damaged to bad, no risk of flooding them all, thankfully. And it looked like only Harold's legs were caught under the massive glass ornament

"I SWEAR IF I GET OUT OF HERE I'M GOING TO RIP YOU TO SHREDS!" Harold screamed up at him. Jacob remembered what Gerald told him two days ago, he knew what to do.

"Harold, I know what happened. Your brother, your parents, everything. I'm sorry, but that gives you no excuse for stealing things from me. If you and your brother didn't have anything to eat you could have just asked for food. If you explained why you needed it and stopped bullying me I would have gladly shared." Jacob explained.

"Oh yeah? well I! ...wait what? Who told you that?" Harold asked, noticeably calmer than he was just a few seconds ago.

"Your brother told me." Noticing Harold getting mad again he quickly continued, "Gerald's fine! We met two days ago. True we fought, but I didn't kill him. He gave me this." Jacob finished as he showed Harold the, now empty, sack of explosives.

Harold nodded, recognizing the bag as the one his brother had been wearing since they had become Big Brothers. Jacob helped Harold out from underneath the chandelier, the damage wasn't to bad. A few of the glass shards had pierced his legs, but they were quickly healing.

"Dude, I'm sorry for everything. Punching you, kicking you, calling you crazy." Harold said.

"Nah its okay." Jacob said, surprising even himself by actually meaning it.

"No, it's far from okay. Let me make it up to you." Harold said.

Stepping forward Harold refilled Jacob's bag of marbles and snapped off the blade on his left wrist before he welded it onto Jacob's left forearm. "I hope these will help you."

"Thanks!" Jacob had to admit being forgiving was really paying off. Examining the blade for a few seconds he concluded it would come in handy in a close quarters fight where even his harvester would be to long, plus he could slash with it. Much easier then stabbing. The blade was on the bottom of his arm, pointed downwards. So if he were to shake someones hand the blade would be right below his pinky finger pointing away from his hand. It was about a foot long so he could use it for blocking things as well.

Freezing, Jacob almost fumbled the words in an effort to ask the question that popped into his head. "Have you seen my father?" He asked almost to quickly to be understood.

Unfortunately for our hero, Harold shook his head. "I wish I could help you with that, but I haven't seen him."

"Oh, okay. Thanks anyway." Jacob muttered, crestfallen, and started walking away.

"But I know who has." Harold added quickly.

Pausing mid-step Jacob whirled around. "Who?"

"His name is Gear. He lives a dozen or so miles from here. You need to take a train to get there. Its the second stop, you'll need a pass though. Only Big Brothers and Sister's have them." Harold explained.

"Where do I get one?" Jacob asked.

"You can have mine, I can just say mine broke or something, it happens." Harold gave a shrug and chuckled to himself. Bringing his hands up he took off his helmet. His mop of brown hair fell like water out of his helmet. He combed it back with his fingers away from his eyes after a few seconds of trying to see around it.

"You need a haircut." Jacob pointed out.

Harold chuckled. "Your not the first Big Brother that's told me that. I like it this way though." Harold admitted as he tinkered with his helmet. A minute later he took out a chip. "Here, this should allow you to use the train." He said showing it to Jacob.

Taking off his helmet Jacob let Harold install the chip. Five minutes, and one comment about his helmet being ancient, later Harold gave it back and said his goodbye's before running off.

"Kid, your not thinking about going to save your daddy are you?" Red asked. Jacob didn't answer, he just kept walking in the direction Harold pointed.

"Fine, its your funeral."

Jacob was quiet as he walked through the long hallways. He finally reached what looked like a train station. But the train was weird looking. It looked more like a monorail than a train. It was small, it could fit maybe about twenty adults, no more. Even though it was supposed to be old like everything else in rapture, possibly broken and malfunctioning, it looked high tech and surprisingly new.

Walking over the train doors he noticed there was a Big Daddy Doll sitting in the middle of them on the ground. Jacob stared and shuttered a bit.

That doll... it was stalking him.

It sat on what looked like a letter. Picking up the doll with one hand Jacob reached for the letter with the other. Setting the doll back down he he opened the letter and almost winced. Whoever wrote this looked like they either couldn't write, or hadn't written in so long they had forgotten how to properly make the letters.

_Dear Jacob,_

_Thank you for sparing the Big Brother's lives. I will repay you for your kindness. For every four Big Brothers you save I will award you with exclusive plasmids, weapons, even a map for places you can get other useful things from. Special Big Brother weapon cache's and the like. I can't tell you who I am yet. But rest assured, you have an ally on your side._

It wasn't signed, obviously. Who was this person? And how did they know who he was? Looking at the Big Daddy Doll Jacob noticed it looked over stuffed, and it was heavy too.

Ripping it open Jacob found an Adam jar inside. A nicely folded map too. It had something written on it crudely with what looked like red crayon at the bottom. "Beware of Gear" it said simply.

If this person was warning him to be careful then he should trust them. Deciding to look at the map later Jacob folded it up and stuffed it into his helmet so it would stay dry. He would have to look into getting some kind of water tight compartments build into his armor for the maps he would hopefully be getting.

Walked over to the train he noticed that on the door there was what looked like some sort of key hole. Inserting his harvester's needle into the hole, he waited for a few seconds before trying to wist the needle. That did it, the door opened instantly and almost soundlessly.

Entering the train the doors closed behind him and the train began to move forward. It was fast, as soon as it started moving the motion nearly made Jacob fall over as it took him by surprise. Regaining his balance Jacob sat on the nearest chair.

The train went on and on, the first stop was what looked like a small plaza, it was empty. It stayed for almost ten minutes before it moved on to the second stop. But just before the train reached the second stop the train itself stopped. "That's not good." Jacob muttered to himself. He had a bad feeling about this.

There was a loud *BZZZ* noise for a few seconds before the televisions in the front of the room turned on by themselves. A black and white picture appeared. It was a guy, about the same age as Jacob, Harold, and Gerald.

"Jacob Andrew." he hissed.

The suit he wore looked more like a jumpsuit than armor. It was made out of a blue baggy jumper, his gloves, shoulder pads, knee pads, and boots were armored. He had an old school Little Sister harvester in his left hand and a large wrench in his right.

He moved closer to the camera, "Yes, I know who you are. You think you can just come in here and do what you want just because you were right, because Rapture exists? I don't think so! You want a battle, I'll give ya war!" the jumpsuit wearing man yelled.

There was a beeping sound. From his dads stories he could wager the beeping meant everything was about to blow up. Not thinking twice Jacob used his new blade and jumped out the front window. Swimming as fast as he could in the direction of the blinking red light he saw the torpedo sail past him before a muffled explosion was heard.  
Giving a sigh of relief he swam over to the second train stop. Jacob entered the huge doorway the the train was supposed to enter and up into the building. Rising from the water Jacob almost threw himself onto the floor of the train station. He was exhausted. He realized he hadn't slept in quite a while.

Stumbling around the station he managed to find a small room, it looked like a supply closet but it was big enough for him to lay down in. collapsing onto his side he was asleep within seconds.

**Evil Jacob:**

In a hurry Jacob took the diary and left the laboratory, almost breaking through the wall, and his shoulders, in his haste to leave. Even after such a short period of time the splicers had already piled up in the office. There were three Leadheads, two Thuggish, five Spider Splicers, and even a few Houdini Splicers.

Since they didn't see them yet he took off his helmet and crammed the diary into it where it would be safe, he would need to look into getting some sort of waterproof backpack or something. Or maybe a compartment on his armor. Probably on his back. He just carried the Little Sisters on his shoulders anyway. They liked that better, he found out. He reasoned it was because it was something new for them.

Shaking his head he realized he was ranting while a large group of Splicers were trying to find and kill him. Snapping his helmet back on he almost winced when the sound bounced off the concrete walls. He did wince when every head in the room turned towards him.

Playing the fool he pushed himself forward and ended up tumbling out of the tunnel. Smirking as they fell for it and stood there dumbfounded at him he kept rolling. Springing to his feet they were unprepared as two fireballs launched from his hands and caught two of the Leadhead Splicers in the chest and neck respectively.

The office was rather large so by the time the splicers had shaken themselves from their stupor, charged across the room, and started fighting him at close range he had taken out both of the Thuggish Splicers and the last leadhead, who only managed to get off one shot. The stray shot had missed everyone in the room, fortunately for Jacob.

With the Thuggish Splicers gone the only ones he had to worry about were the Spider Splicers. The Houdini Splicers fire blasts didn't hurt hit as long he had Incinerate 'equipped' he discovered. That or the armor was just making it so he didn't feel it. He didn't want to test that theory right now though

He was learning how to dodge the hard way as he got into a fight with five Spider Splicers simultaneously. One of the Spider Splicers hooks managed to pierce his forearm during the fight. But on the up side he had drained every one of them of every drop of Adam they had. So it was a decent trade off.

Calmly, almost mockingly, Jacob walked around the room, harvesting the Thuggish and Leadhead Splicer's corpses as the Houdini's kept throwing fire at him. Feeling a little warm he lunged at the nearest living Splicer and stabbed him in the stomach, draining his Adam and, more importantly, stopping his fire throwing.

Turning his head to look at the other Houdini Splicers he raised an eyebrow as they froze. He hadn't really been expected mind numbing fear as a reaction to seeing him for at least a few more weeks.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud screech and an explosion. He didn't even have time to glance at the door to the office and back at the Houdini Splicers before they were gone. Them having teleported away when he looked away.

Seeing as his current enemy ran away he walked towards the explosion, he took a flight of stairs down on the way there because there was a corpse at the bottom. Unfortunately it was long dead, meaning he couldn't harvest it. Newly dead and still living were the only ones he could harvest unfortunately.

Continuing on he found himself in a rather large plaza of some kind. Across from him was an Elite Big Brother. It looked different then Gerald. This one had a little bit less armor covering the arms, and his harvester was attached to his gauntlet as opposed to the forearm guard it was built into. The needle couldn't have been longer then six inches. On his left hand he had the same forearm mounted knife Herald did.

His legs from his knees to his ankles had no armor, his boots were a different color metal as the rest of his armor. Probably from a killed Big Daddy. Jacob reasoned. Spoils of war and all that.

The big brother chuckled darkly. "You killed my brother... now I'm going to kill you."

"Harold?" Jacob asked, only half surprised. His only answer was a low growl. Glancing at Harold's weapon he had to admit he was outmatched at close range. Reaching over to his right forearm Jacob slowly unhinged his harvester. When the final valve was loosened he set the whole device down on the ground carefully.

Raising his hands in surrender Jacob almost laughed out loud when Harold's head tilted to the side in confusion.

Grinning viciously he snapped his finger and lit his arms up to his elbows on fire at the exact same time his helmet light turned red. Giving a war cry Jacob threw two fireballs at Harold as he sprinted forward.

Harold managed to dodge the incoming fire but couldn't stop the straight punch to his chest that followed as he was trying to recover. He put up as best a defense as he could, but some of Jacobs barrage of punches got through, even blocking was starting to become dangerous. Every time Jacobs fist would meet either Harold's arm or chest he would release a burst of flame, heating up the metal and distracting him so Jacob could get in even more punches.

While Harold was attempting to gain the upper hand, all the while cursing the fact that he turned down getting the Incinerate plasmid, the four remaining Houdini Splicers from before had teleported to the balconies overlooking the fighting Big Brothers. Seeing as how the two were fighting right under a chandelier they decided, almost as one, to try and break the chain holding it up.

It took a few blasts the the chain eventually broke, causing the entire ornament to come crashing down. Jacob, who still had the upper hand, and thus had time to think about his surrounding somewhat, managed to dive out of the way. Harold was not so lucky.

Jacob picked himself up and walked over to his downed foe. Judging by the grunts of pain as he tried to move it was safe to assume he was thoroughly pinned. "Any last words Harold?"

Harold's head shot up to look at him, "Wait! Spare me please! I can tell you where someone who knows where you father is is at!" Harold bargained.

Jacob paused for several moments as if in thought, in reality he just wanted to prolong Harold's suffering. "Okay, that sounds reasonable." He said finally.

"O-okay, his name is Gear. He lives in another building so your going to have to take the train, it's over that way." Harold explained, pointing in the direction of one of the exits with his right arm, which wasn't pinned under glass and metal.

"Is there anything else I should know?" Jacob asked.

"N-no."

"I think your lying to me Harold, do you know what I do to people that lie to me? It's a rather new tradition but hey, everythings gotta start somewhere right?" Jacob chirped.

Grabbing Harold's right arm around mid-forearm he asked, "One last chance, tell me everything or things are about to get rather heated between us."

"I told you everything!" Harold yelled, starting to panic as he saw Jacobs gauntlet start to glow red. "Stop! It burns! AHHHHH!"

Jacobs raised an eyebrow at the screeching Big Brother, he didn't know human vocal chords could make that noise.

"ALRIGHT, I'LL TALK! JUST STOP, PLEASE!" Harold screamed after Jacob added a second glowing red hand on his bicep.

Collapsing limply to the ground Harold broke out in sobs as his arm slowly healed. "You need a chip. It's inside my helmet." He muttered.

Jacob reached down and took of Harold's helmet. Revealing his large mop of brown hair and tear streaked face. Looking inside it it only took him a few minutes to find the chip and see how it was installed. It looked like it was hooked up to the radio somehow. The specifics escaped him but he could probably do the same for his own.

Looking around for possible threats he deemed the area safe and took off his own helmet. Installing the chip was a bit tricky, but he got it after some minor setbacks. Those being Harold trying to free himself. He quickly put a stop to that by setting one of his feet on top of Harold's head. Snapping his helmet back in place he turned to leave.

"Hey! Aren't you going to get me out of here?" Harold screamed back at him. Without his helmet, which Jacob had deliberately thrown as far as he could away from him, the Splicers could get him easily.

Turning around an evil idea popped into Jacob's head. "Sure. Hey Harold? Ya know that time I was trying out for soccer and you guys tied me up and kicked soccer balls at me?"

Harold gave a nervous nod in response. Wondering where he was going with this.

"Well i've decided i'm going to try this soccer thing one more time. Hey look! You have a soccer ball I can use!" Jacob said in mock excitement.

"Wait what are yo- WAIT NO STO-" Is all Harold managed to say before Jacobs metal boot slammed into his face as Jacob ran up and kicked him in the face. A sickening crack was heard and Harold's neck bent at an angle it probably shouldn't be able to before he went completely limp.

"GOALLLLL!" Jacob threw his arms up in the air before he hunched over as he started laughing madly to himself. Walking over to him harvester he put it back on, still chuckling mildly.

'Ya know? I think I saw a pouch on Harold's waist. I could use some of those bomb marbles if that's what's in there.' He mused.

Karma seemed to rear it's ugly head again and a piece of the chandelier shifted, crushing the pouch, causing every marble held within to explode.

'Oooh, that was a pretty cool explosion... wait a minute.' "OH COME ON!" He screamed as he realized exactly what made the explosion.

Grumbling to himself he tightened the last valve for his harvester and walked over to Harold's corpse. Stabbing him in the stomach he was unpleasantly surprised as he barely got any Adam at all. Gritting his teeth he kicked him a few times just for stress relief before he got an idea.

Taking off his helmet he dragged a glowing red hot hand across his face to test his idea. It worked, it was proof that as long as he had Incinerate active he was immune to heat. Although it did feel pleasantly warm, he would have to remember that if he ever got cold. Just activate Incinerate and light himself on fire and he would be warm again.

Noticing all the places his armor had been breached he welded them closed before crouching down over Harold's body to examine his arms. Glancing between his own and Harold's he nodded to himself. They were about the same size.

Making a fist he extending his index finger and, with considerable effort as it didn't want to melt, cut the armor off of Harold's forearms and biceps and welded it over his own. Being extra careful to make sure he could still take off the armor, not welding joints, latches, etc.

Humming happily to himself he tested out his new armor as he walked in the direction of the train Harold had mentioned. A few minutes later he found... something. It was probably the train, in fact, he knew it was. It was just so... new. It wasn't a beat up pile of crap like everything else in Rapture was.

He Shrugged and walked over to the train. He noticed that on the door there was what looked like some sort of key hole. Inserting his harvester's needle into the hole, he waited for a few seconds before pulling it back out and just breaking the door down.

Walking inside he cursed himself out loud. If the train had some kind of failsafe he was probably stuck. He was thankfully proven wrong as the train started. Taking a seat near the door he watched as the train was slowly filled up with water. Giving a chuckle he laid down on his back and put his hands behind his head.

The train went on and on, the first stop was what looked like a small plaza, it was empty. It stayed for almost ten minutes, Jacob was tempted to get out and explore, but held himself back, before it moved on to the second stop. But just before the train reached the second stop the train itself stopped. "Hmm?" He wondered from his sprawled out position on a few of the chairs.

There was a loud *BZZZ* noise for a few seconds before the televisions in the front of the room turned on by themselves. A black and white picture appeared. It was a guy, about the same age as Jacob, Harold, and Gerald.

"Jacob Andrew." he hissed.

The suit he wore looked more like a jumpsuit than armor. It was made out of a blue baggy jumper, his gloves, shoulder pads, knee pads, and boots were armored. He had an old school Little Sister harvester in his left hand and a large wrench in his right.

He moved closer to the camera, "Yes, I know who you are. You think you can just come in here and do what you want just because you were right, because Rapture exists? I don't think so! You want a battle, I'll give ya war!" the jumpsuit wearing man yelled.

There was a beeping sound. From his dads stories he could wager the beeping meant everything was about to blow up. Hopping to his feet he swam out of the empty doorway and toward the blinking red light. He saw the torpedo sail past him before a muffled explosion was heard.

"Man, I liked that train... it was comfy." He grumbled as he swam over to the second train stop. He entered the huge doorway that the train was supposed to enter and up into the building. Rising from the water Jacob almost threw himself onto the floor of the train station. He was exhausted. He realized he hadn't slept in quite a while.

Stumbling around the station he managed to find a small room, it looked like a supply closet but it was big enough for him to lay down in. collapsing onto his side he was asleep within seconds.

**To Be Continued...**

**BETA'd by: Slicerness**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hidden Room**

**Good Jacob**

_Rapture: 2:00pm_

Everything was silent as Jacob was curled up in a small closet, asleep. He knew he would be uncomfortable when he woke up due to sleeping in his armor but he was to jumpy to take it off.

"WAKEY WAKEY KID, TIME FOR THE AFTERNOON REPORT! THINGS HERE IN RAPTURE ARE SAME OLD SAME OLD, AND THE COLOR OF THE DAY FOR THE LITTLE SISTERS IS PINK, THAT'S RIGHT, BRIGHT PINK!" Red shouted, imitating a radio show host from the surface.

Jacob sprang up, his ears ringing loudly. A little bit more and he would have gone deaf.

"Have you ever heard of being quiet?" Jacob hissed. Trying to control his anger and the urge to rip the radio out of his helmet, again.

"Had to wake you up somehow." Red shrugged.

Jacob muttered something to himself before getting up off the floor. Opening the door he peeked outside before calmly closing the door a second later.

There were four Big Brothers outside...

'Aw man, now what I am going to do?' Jacob thought sadly, he was trapped, one was bad enough he coudn't handle two. Taking off his helmet he took out the map, hoping it would provide him with an answer.

Scanning the map he saw there were ducts and airways shown on it as well as the general layout of the area. He could sneak through the ventilation system, they wouldn't notice.

Stuffing the map back into his helmet Jacob walked over to the vent in the corner of the room. The vent shaft was big enough he could crawl around inside it without scraping the sides. They must have been made before the Little Sisters or the upper parts of Rapture were built.

Squeezing inside Jacob crawled around the vent until he saw a pair of glowing eyes staring back at him. As they crawled closer Jacob was able to identify them as belonging to a Little Sister. She wore a red dress with gold bamboo stalks printed on it and her black hair was tied in a bun. She said something in what he thought was Japanese before she continued to stare at him, waiting for an answer.

"Huh?" Jacob asked dumbly. He didn't have much experience with people speaking other languages, much less a little girl who talked really fast.

She rolled her eyes and settled for waving her hand in the 'follow me' gesture.

"Okay." He shrugged and crawled after the sister. She was fast since she was able to lean down and walk just like she would outside the vent. Following her for a minute or two more Jacob heard a voice, to muffled to understand the exact words. The little sister stopped and made a shushing motion before pointing down to an opening.

Crawling over Jacob looked through the opening to find the same Big Brothers walking to what seemed like a vending machine.

"This job is so easy. All was have to do is protect some bratty little girls and sometimes their older, whinier sisters. If we're not doing that we can just slack off and do whatever we want!" the Brother in the front of the group cheered.

"Yeah. It helps that the Splicers are all afraid of us at this point. Just screech a little and they go running. So easy." One of the two in the middle bragged.

"So what are you guys gonna to get?" The Brother in the back asked the group as he browsed through the vending machines.

"I need a refill on my bombs." The front brother answered.

"You always need a refill Bill, what do you do with em all?"

"None of your beeswax, that's what Wally."

"Whatever, I'm getting that new blade I've been wanting."

"Which one? the knuckle spikes?"

"No, the katana!"

"Cool." The Brother, apparently named Bill, commented as he walked over to one of the three vending machine. Putting his pouch In the slot he inserted his harvester into the keyhole of the machine. He turned the needle and there was a sucking sound before the machine made a quiet *Ding!* sound. Pulling it back out Bill pressed one of the buttons. Waiting a few seconds for the machine to get done he finally pulled his now bomb filled pouch out of the slot.

Wally walked over to the machine next to Bill's looked at the selection. "Hey! They're sold out!" He yelled angrily.

"You know what they say, easy come easy go." Bill laughed. Wally looked over at Bill and huffed as he crossed his arms. Jacob assumed he was glaring at him but he couldn't tell for sure due to his helmet.

"Hey, didn't you need a new drone?" Bill asked.

"Those things are junk. You know that." Wally deadpanned before sprinting off. Possibly looking for more machines.

"Well ya got me there, maybe if they didn't have personalities they wouldn't be so useless." Bill mused out loud before he ran after his friend, followed by the so far silent two behind him.

Jacob stayed still until he couldn't hear they're footsteps anymore.

"Endymion-sama." He heard a quiet voice say. Looking up he saw the Little Sister looking at him, "Endymion-sama." She repeated before she slid down into an opening.

"My name's not... whatever." He sighed before following her down.

Sliding down he found himself in the spot where the other Big Brothers were. The Little Sister was there to, but she was quiet a ways away. Skipping over to the nearest hidey hole she pulled herself up and into it before disappearing into the darkness.

'I didn't even get to thank her. Then again, she probably wouldn't be able to understand me anyway.' Jacob thought before he turned his attention to the vending machines.

One of them looked like what Jack describe him as the machine he used to get medical supplies from when he was in Rapture, but the sign was different. It said bombs on the very top of the machine instead of a red cross, there was a hole for Adam deposits in the middle, and there was a slot to put the bomb bag in below that instead of a tray for the med-packs to drop into.

Untying the pouch from his hip Jacob placed the mostly empty pouch in the machine, undoing the half filled jar from the harvester he replaced it with a full one and inserted it into the slot. He turned it like unlocking a car door before he heard the same sucking sound it made before and the Adam jar was drained. Seeing as how he couldn't pull his arm back out he assumed he paid however much Adam was in the jar first and got what was left over after he made his purchases.

A panel slid open and revealed a number of buttons and a small rectangular screen. On the screen the number 100 was was boldly displayed in bright red letters.

One button was for leveling up the bombs, the other was a refill. (Which was by far the cheapest choice, being worth only 10 Adam) There were other types of bombs as well. Ice Bombs, Lightning Bombs, Shrapnel Bombs, and a few others.

Jacob chose to level up the bombs and buy a bag of ice bombs. who knows, it could be useful in the future. Specially considering he needed to try and turn the Brothers into allies and keeping them in place with ice was the easiest way he could think of to convince them.

Once the choice was made the machine clinked and clanked, the bombs were deposited safely into his pouch. And the number 100 dropped down to 10. it seems a new pouch of ice bombs cost him 50 Adam and upgrading them bombs in general cost 40. he wondered if upgrading them only upgraded the ones in the pouch he just bought or any bombs he bought from now on.

Pulling his harvester's needle out of the machine Jacob took the pouch and tied it back around his waist.

Walking over to the next machine he saw this one looked a lot like the ones that sold soda back on the surface. "Drones! The latest in security bot technology! They can be used as spy cameras, they have built in weapons! Upgrade them to be more useful. They're the Big Brothers favorite pet!" The machine started playing it's ad campaign as it's motion detector noticed someone walked by.

"Wow, I could use one of those." He said to himself, emptying what was left of the jar he had into the first one he took guessed he had maybe 60 Adam left. Securing the jar onto his harvester he walked over and placed his harvester into the hole. The Adam was drained and just like before a panel with buttons and the amount of Adam he had paid was displayed.

The drone's pictures were shown on the buttons. They looked exactly the same aside from a stripe of color in the very middle of them. They were made out of what looked like a home video camera. They had a propeller in the front used to fly and what looked like a small gun attached to the side of it. At the very bottom of the drone were metal chicken-like feets.

Jacob chose the drone with the dark blue stripe. There was a clanking sound and his Adam count dropped from 64 down to 24. Taking the needle out Jacob opened the compartment of the machine to extract his drone and found... nothing.

"Huh?" Jacob was rather of annoyed. Maybe it was stuck or something?

Reaching into the machine he groped around inside it before he finally got something, pulling his hand out of the machine he examined the drone in his hand, it was motionless. Maybe it ran on batteries?

'Where is the on switch for this?' He wondered as he looked around the contraption. Poking the propeller he had another thought. "Maybe its like a wind up toy. It's about the same size as one anyway." With that thought in mind he began to turn the propeller around counter clock-wise. Ignoring the loud beeps the machine was making as he continued to turn it.

Noticing the 'eye' of the drone start to glow red he started to get a tad nervous.

***Bang!*** ***Bang!* *Bang!* **

It began to shoot him with the small gun on it's right side, immediately letting it go Jacob started running around in circles with his arms in the air. The drone continued flying after him, chasing him while it continued shooting.

Not noticing the bullets didn't hurt him Jacob broke from his circle and ran down the hallway until he was cornered behind a pillar. Hearing the bots propeller get closer and closer his hand reached around blindly for the first thing he could use for protection. As soon as his hand found something her gripped it and spun around the corner. Swing the item he picked up as hard as he could and was rewarded with a very satisfying ***Boing!*** sound and the drone went flying.

Dropping the tennis racket he had picked up he thought quickly and used the Adam jar he had emptied earlier and grabbed the drone before placed it inside the jar and closing the lid before it could get it's bearings.

'That should hold you.' Jacob thought with a grin as he put it under the armor on his harvester and continued his journey.

Later:

The drone buzzed angrily as it looked at Jacob from his captivity, or at least as best as it could from underneath a plate of armor. The bot had grown to hate Big Brothers', they did nothing but torment his kind. Using them like baseballs, and smashing them for fun.

Tapping on the glass it took it's time before it smashed the bottom of the jar open, spinning around it peeked up at the Big Brother and noticed he didn't seem to hear the glass break. Pleased with itself it flew off making it's way back to his cozy home when..

"HEY LOOK A FREEBIE!" A voice shouted, the next thing it knew two hands had grabbed it. Fearing the worst the drone wiggled a little and looked at his captor. It was a pair of Big Brothers.

"Great! Just in time for baseball!" The one holding him said, the grin obvious in his voice.

"I call dibs on the batter." The other brother said quickly.

"What? You are not!"

After a short argument over who was going to bat the poor drone to smithereens they took their positions.

"Okay, the pitcher is preparing to serve. He's concentrating." The Big Brother who was winding up to throw the drone said, pretending to be a sports narrator.

He was about to throw it when a hand chopped him on the neck.

'huh... I didn't think that would work...' Jacob admitted to himself as he stared at the unconscious pile of limbs below him.

"HEY!" The Brother with the bat In his hands yelled.

Seeing as he was still in one piece the drone hid behind his apparent savior.

"You know its not nice to destroy things right? Especially things that don't belong to you." Jacob lectured.

"Wait a second your that Brother the boss is looking for." The Big Brother dropped the wooden bat held in his hands and lunged for Jacob.

Seeing the charging Brother Jacob grabbed his drone and ran. "Hey if you have any good uses now would be a good time to use 'em!" the drone beeped rapidly and flew away.

After a moment of stunned silence, although he was still running, Jacob's eyebrow twitched and he screamed "THANKS FOR THE HELP!" in the direction the drone flew.

As he passed the next door however he heard a loud clank behind him. Skidding to a stop he looked back and saw that the closed door he'd run past had opened suddenly and the Brother following him had run into it. Apparently knocking himself out.

He saw the drone floating towards him slowly, almost as if it was strutting, while it beeped a victory tune to itself.

Ignoring the urge to go loot the brothers unconscious body for Gil and Exp he spoke up."I guess were even. I saved your life and you saved mine, kinda." He muttered the last word. Confident he could have fought the Brother off.

Looking around he managed to find a piece of paper. Unfortunately he couldn't find anything to write with so he just used incinerate to heat up the metal on his index finger and burned the message into the paper.

'Lesson learned, yeah?' He wrote before folding it up and placing it in the Big Brother's hand before leaving.

After getting to higher ground He finally spoke to the drone that was following him.

"Got a name?"

It beep several times in a row I response.

"Riiiight..." He mumbled to himself. He really should have seen that coming. "Ok, from now on one beep for yes and two beeps for no." He told the drone before he asked if it had a name.

Hearing the drone beep twice Jacob thought aloud. "Okay, I need to call you something. You fly more like a bird then a plane or sentry drone so... how 'bout sparrow?" Jacob offered.

The Drone let out a single high pitched beep and began what Jacob could only assume was a dance in mid-air.

His radio suddenly crackling to life interrupted Jacob's musings on how an armless drone could dance so well.

"Red? That you?" asked Jacob.

"Not even close. Tell me Jacob, how does it feel to be a rogue Big Brother? To walk in both your dad's and your grandfather's footsteps?" The voice asked.

For once Jacob wished it was Red on the other end of the radio. "Who are you?" He demanded. His voice contained a hint of fear despite his best efforts.

The man chuckled and answered. "Call me Gear. I'm the one who builds all of the gadgets in Rapture. You have every right to fear me." His raspy laughter was the last thing Jacob heard before the radio disconnected.

"Kid... Helloooo? You there?" Red asked through the radio.

"Red. I'm glad your here." Jacob said.

"Yeah. This guy isn't kidding around. Gear eh? He was telling the truth, he does construct all the new devices in Rapture. Even that Drone you have over there. I can't trace his radio signal but my guess is he lives on the top floors of this place." Red advised.

"Yeah, thanks for the advice." Jacob replied as Red logged off, turning to Sparrow he asked "Any chance you know where Gear is?" To his surprise Sparrow beeped once and started flying in another direction. Thanking the helpful drone he followed it. Trusting Sparrow to lead him to where he needed to go.

_Upper parts of the foundation:_

Sparrow led him until they reached an old room. Opening the door Jacob saw this must have been the place where the plans for Rapture were being kept by construction workers. Although there was nobody there.

"Sparrow are you sure this is the place?" Jacob asked, unsure. Sparrow beeped once and it began to look around the room before it seemed to find what it was looking for, a button on the wall. A section of the wall slid open, revealing a hidden room.

'Well that's a surprise. Wonder how many rooms like this there are in rapture?' Jacob thought as he remembering that grace once told him she lived in a room that had a secret panic room hidden in the walls.

Walking in Jacob found an iron door. There was a box next to it with a red button. Jacob pressed it, there was a moment of silence before, "So you found me. I don't see why I tried to hide from my fate. now I see, I'm meant to die. I always have been. I tried to make the best of my life. My only regret is that I never got a chance to make something good out of life, but... eh, that's what happens to geniuses. They always die before people realize their true potential." A voice Jacob recognized as Gear told him.

"What are you talking about?" Jacob asked.

"Oh you don't know...does the name Stretch ring a bell?" Gear asked.

"Wait, your Stretch?" Jacob asked.

"Got it in one. You may not know it because I played the fool but I'm very intelligent. Underneath my looks and attitude was a child genius. I wished my life could last longer, but no. I managed to avoid dying from my cancer only to wind up on the wrong side a blade from one I wronged on the surface. Fitting. But where are my manners, here I am prattling on and your legs are probably falling asleep just standing there like that, come in."

True to his word as soon as he stopped talking the door opened.

"Careful kid. Gear is a Gadget Big Brother, one of five. They may lack both in armor and offensive skills but they make up in self made defenses. They have numerous gadgets at their disposal plus the use of the Electro-volt plasmid." Red warned.

Looking at gear Jacob saw Red was right. Gear wore an old fashioned Big Sister helmet while his suit consisted of a baggy jumper with a few pieces of armor on his shoulders, knees, and feet. He had no harvester, as far as Jacob could tell.

"Stretch, I didn't come here for revenge. I just want to know where my father is." Jacob said honestly.

Gear was silent for several seconds before he started to laugh, at first it was a laugh of disbelief, before it shifted to a relieved laugh after a few seconds. It was rather nice for Jacob to hear. Rapture was a horrible place, hearing someone sound so... carefree, was a nice change.

"Your serious? Your quite a guy, Jacob Andrew. I do know where your father is, and who you have to go through to get to him." Gear said after his laughter subsided.

"Who?"

"One of the original Big Brothers. He's the toughest of the tough. He lives in Hephaestus and guards the Geothermal Core. Why? I don't know. All I know is he does. To gain access you need my key card." Gear explained.

"Would you give it to me?" Jacob asked.

Standing up Gear walked over and rummaged through his desk before he took out a rectangular plastic card and threw it at Jacob.

"Take it." he said.

Jacob caught it and nodded before he turned around and left.

"Wha-Hey wait! I wasn't done talking!" He couldn't make out the words however as he had started sprinting the second he was out of sight. Anxious to meet up with his dad.

Sparrow sat on his shoulder as they made their way to another train station with the help of the handy dandy map his mysterious partner sent.

Speaking of which...

Reaching the train station Jacob found the Big Daddy Doll sitting on top of the train.

Hopping up to where it was Jacob found it was standing on top of an audio diary and a present wrapped in newspaper with a single pink bow tied around it.

Picking up the audio diary he pressed the play button. Two voices started to talk, while they sounded exactly the same Jacob guessed they were two different people.

_"What is this brother?"_

"_I don't know, but daddy talks to it all the time."_

"_How does it work?_

"_I don't know either" _

"_Boys what are you two doing?" _

"_Daddy, what's this?" _

"_it's an audio diary, and neither of you should be playing with it." _

"_We're sorry daddy."_

The audio diary ended after a scuffling noise, probably the two boys' dad picking the audio recorder up. What did this mean? And who were they?

Setting down the recorder he picked up the wrapped present and gently pulled part of the bow so the knot untied itself. Unfolding the newspaper he found a metal rod with a handle. Dropping the newspaper he investigated further. Putting one hand on the handle and another on the opposite end he heard a click. Seeing the shining metal he suddenly realized what he was holding.

A katana, something he had wanted for almost two years now since he heard about them from a friend. The scabbard was dark grey, almost black, while the handle was covered in criss-crossing strings that formed a vertical line of diamond shapes.

Checking the Big Daddy Doll he found it empty but at this point nothing could spoil his good mood. A new robot friend and a katana! In the span of like, half an hour!

Dancing a little jig on top of the train (and causing sparrow to fall off his shoulder leading to some very vulgar words being hurled at him, but seeing as Jacob didn't understand robot he kept dancing, unaware of the insults being hurled at him) he finally calmed down and used the strap he hadn't noticed until then to secure it onto his back.

Hopping down he opened the train door and walked over to the front before inserting the chip into the main computer. The train doors closed and the train began to move to the place its supposed to go.

* * *

**Evil Jacob:  
**

_Rapture: 2:00pm_

Everything was silent asJacob was curled up in a small closet, asleep. He knew he would be uncomfortable when he woke up due to sleeping in his armor but he was to jumpy to take it off.

"WAKEY WAKEY KID, TIME FOR THE AFTERNOON REPORT! THINGS HERE IN RAPTURE ARE SAME OLD SAME OLD, AND THE COLOR OF THE DAY FOR THE LITTLE SISTERS IS PINK, THAT'S RIGHT, BRIGHT PINK!" Red shouted, imitating a radio show host from the surface.

Jacob sprang up, his ears ringing loudly. A little bit more and he would have gone deaf.

"Have you ever heard of being quiet?" Jacob hissed. Trying to control his anger and the urge to rip the radio out of his helmet, again.

"Had to wake you up somehow." Red shrugged.

Jacob muttered something to himself before getting up off the floor. Opening the door he peeked outside before calmly closing the door a second later.

There were four Big Brothers outside...

'This does not bode well for me...' Jacob thought dryly. He could fight one with some trouble, two if he was having a good day, but four? No, the odds were stacked to far against him to attempt it now. Taking off his helmet he took out the map to pass the time until the Brothers' cleared out.

Scanning the map he saw there were ducts and airways shown on it as well as the general layout of the area. He could sneak through the ventilation system instead of just waiting them out.

Stuffing the map back into his helmet Jacob walked over to the vent in the corner of the room. The vent shaft was big enough he could crawl around inside it without scraping the sides. They must have been made before the Little Sisters or the upper parts of Rapture were built.

Squeezing inside Jacob crawled around the vent until he saw a pair of glowing eyes staring back at him. As they crawled closer Jacob was able to identify them as belonging to a Little Sister. She wore a red dress with gold bamboo stalks printed on it and her black hair was tied in a bun. She said something in what he thought was Japanese before she continued to stare at him, waiting for an answer.

"Huh?" Jacob asked dumbly. He didn't have much experience with people speaking other languages, much less a little girl who talked really fast.

She rolled her eyes and settled for waving her hand in the 'follow me' gesture.

"Okay." He shrugged and crawled after the sister. She was fast since she was able to lean down and walk just like she would outside the vent. Following her for a minute or two more Jacob heard a voice, to muffled to understand the exact words. The little sister stopped and made a shushing motion before pointing down to an opening.

Crawling over Jacob looked through the opening to find the same Big Brothers walking to what seemed like a vending machine.

"This job is so easy. All was have to do is protect some bratty little girls and sometimes their older, whinier sisters. If we're not doing that we can just slack off and do whatever we want!" the Brother in the front of the group cheered.

"Yeah. It helps that the Splicers are all afraid of us at this point. Just screech a little and they go running. So easy." One of the two in the middle bragged.

"So what are you guys gonna to get?" The Brother in the back asked the group as he browsed through the vending machines.

"I need a refill on my bombs." The front brother answered.

"You always need a refill Bill, what do you do with em all?"

"None of your beeswax, that's what Wally."

"Whatever, I'm getting that new blade I've been wanting."

"Which one? the knuckle spikes?"

"No, the katana!"

"Cool." The Brother, apparently named Bill, commented as he walked over to one of the three vending machine. Putting his pouch In the slot he inserted his harvester into the keyhole of the machine. He turned the needle and there was a sucking sound before the machine made a quiet *Ding!* sound. Pulling it back out Bill pressed one of the buttons. Waiting a few seconds for the machine to get done he finally pulled his now bomb filled pouch out of the slot.

Wally walked over to the machine next to Bill's looked at the selection. "Hey! They raised the price of the katana! It used to only be 200 Adam! Now it's 300! Damn you Gear, you greedy asshole!" He yelled at the machine.

"HA! Now finally you'll stop bragging about getting one." Bill laughed. Wally looked over at Bill and huffed as he crossed his arms. Jacob assumed he was glaring at him but he couldn't tell for sure due to his helmet.

"Hey, didn't you need a new drone?" Bill asked.

"Those things are junk. You know that." Wally deadpanned before sprinting off. Possibly looking for more machines.

"Well ya got me there, maybe if they didn't have personalities they wouldn't be so useless." Bill mused out loud before he ran after his friend, followed by the so far silent two behind him.

Jacob stayed still until he couldn't hear they're footsteps anymore.

"Erebus" He heard a quiet voice say. Looking up he saw the Little Sister looking at him, "Erebus-sama." She repeated before she slid down into an opening.

"What's Ere-whatever mean?" He asked her before realizing she was out of hearing range. He followed her down a second later.

Sliding down he found himself in the spot where the other Big Brothers were. The Little Sister was there to, but she was quiet a ways away. Skipping over to the nearest hidey hole she pulled herself up and into it before disappearing into the darkness.

Jacob Shrugged at her departure and started scanning the vending machines.

One of them looked like what Jack describe him as the machine he used to get medical supplies from when he was in Rapture, but the sign was different. It said bombs on the very top of the machine instead of a red cross, there was a hole for Adam deposits in the middle, and there was a slot to put the bomb bag in below that instead of a tray for the med-packs to drop into.

Jacob stayed very clear of this one. Having no urge to get blown up again.

Walking over to the next machine he saw this one looked a lot like the ones that sold soda back on the surface. "Drones! The latest in security bot technology! They can be used as spy cameras, they have built in weapons! Upgrade them to be more useful. They're the Big Brothers favorite pet!" The machine started playing it's ad campaign as it's motion detector noticed someone walked by.

"I'll think about it. One of them could be useful, but from what the Brothers' from earlier said they're not that useful." He deduced before he looked at the last machine

Walking over to it he saw it looked like the last machine, like a pop machine from the surface. Except the picture on the machine was what looked like a butcher knife and a swords laid in an X shape with the words True Blades (what he correctly assumed was the brand name) in glowing white letters above the two blades.

The only thing on the machine was a hole for a harvester. So he lined up the needle and inserted it into the machine. Seeing as nothing happened for several seconds he was about to pull the needle back out when his radio turned on.

"Twist your arm clockwise." Red instructed.

Following his advice Jacob turned his arm until the machine made a loud click.

"Thanks Red." Jacob said.

"No problem." Red joked.

Jacob turned his attention back to the vending machine. A panel had opened up with a little more then half a dozen buttons with pictures and numbers below them and a panel that had the number 100 displayed in bright red letters.

The number confused him a bit until he glanced over and saw the previously full Adam jar empty.

Turning his attention back to the buttons he found that, sure enough, the katana was the third most expensive item. The buttons from left to right were a wrist blade for 10 Adam, knuckle spikes for 30, a dagger for 50, a machete for 90, a gladius for 150, a katana for 300, a Scottish claymore for 400, and something called a zweihander for 500.

Jacob didn't know what a zweihander was but he did know that going by the size of the picture of the massive blade he wasn't going to be wielding it anytime soon...

"Uhh, Red? I've got a problem." Jacob turned on his radio and asked.

"Yeah what, I don't have a whole lot of time so make it quick." Red responded.

"I only have one jar of Adam because I drank the rest. How do I get two jars of Adam quickly?"

"... What..." Red's deadpanned. "Why would you DRINK Adam? That's like burning money!"

"Well I drank it so my body could handle the plasmids. That's how it works right? If you inject yourself with a plasmid and you don't have enough Adam in your body you become deformed."

"Yes, that would be how it works normally. But the process that turns you into a Big Brother makes it possible to use all the plasmids you want without any negative side effects. The only thing Adam does for you is help out your healing, and even then you don't need much. A jar full of Adam should keep you for a week or two, depending on how many fights you get into. Now, if you wanna buy that shiny sword you gonna have to hunker down and spit that Adam back up. I gotta go for a while, have fun kid." Red explained, ending his speech with a mocking laugh that reminded Jacob that the first thing he was gonna do when he met Red was punch him in that smug face of his.

Glancing around Jacob took off his helmet and grabbed one of his empty Adam jars. Grimacing he got to work.

The next five minutes were easily the most disturbing of his life and were already well on their way to being suppressed.

After it was all said and done Jacob was the proud owner of three more jars filled with Adam. To his surprise it was actually pure Adam, instead of some Adam mixed with stomach acid and bits of whatever he ate last.

Turning his attention back to the vending machine Jacob tried to pull his arm out. When that failed her tried twisting it counter-clockwise to unlock the machine. That didn't work either.

So now he could either break the machine, something he really didn't want to do, wait for Red, or try one last idea that just popped into his head. Bringing his left hand up he pressed the button that said Katana with a picture of the sword on it and was surprised when the machine released his right arm.

Assuming he needed to put two more jars in he quickly switched the empty jar on his harvester for a full one. Sure enough the second the counter hit 300 it instantly dropped to 0 and the machine rattled around for a few seconds before a door popped open on the side of the machine with a loud ***Ding!***. Leaning over to the left as he withdrew this harvester he saw a handle sticking out.

Walking over he grabbed the handle, admiring the black and white cross crossed strings that made up the grip, and removed the rest of it. The scabbard was a dark grey, almost black, and made of metal. Removing the scabbard he held up the blade. It was shiny, but was it sharp enough to be of use?

Setting the blade against the armor on his left forearm he was shocked to find the blade sink into the armor with only a bit of resistance. Pulling the blade back he quickly welded the gash in his armor shut and grinned to himself. Oh he was going to enjoy this.

Noticing the strap attached to either end of scabbard he sheathed the sword and secured it on his back so the handle was poking up on his right shoulder.

Putting his last jar of Adam into his harvester he walked over to the drone vender. Inserting his harvester and twisting his wrist a panel opened up just like the blade vender with buttons of what was for sale and the number of Adam currently paid.

The drone's pictures were shown on the buttons. They looked exactly the same aside from a stripe of color in the very middle of them. They were made out of what looked like a home video camera. They had a propeller in the front used to fly and what looked like a small gun attached to the side of it. At the very bottom of the drone were metal chicken-like feet.

Jacob chose the drone with the dark blue stripe. There was a clanking sound and his Adam count dropped from 100 down to 60. Taking the needle out Jacob opened the compartment of the machine to extract his drone and found... nothing.

"Huh?" Jacob was rather of annoyed. Maybe it was stuck or something?

Reaching into the machine he groped around inside it before he finally got something, pulling his hand out of the machine he examined the drone in his hand, it was motionless. Maybe it ran on batteries?

"Ah well, once I get Electro-bolt, whenever that may be, I should be able to charge it up." He mused to himself as he unscrewed the lid on one of his empty jars and set the motionless drone inside and started walking in the direction the Big Brother took before. Now that he was properly equipped he could handle them, maybe.

Later:

The drone buzzed angrily as it looked at Jacob from his captivity, or at least as best as it could from underneath a plate of armor. The bot had grown to hate Big Brothers', they did nothing but torment his kind. Using them like baseballs, and smashing them for fun.

Tapping on the glass it took it's time before it smashed the bottom of the jar open, spinning around it peeked up at the Big Brother and noticed he didn't seem to hear the glass break. Pleased with itself it flew off making it's way back to his cozy home when...

"HEY LOOK A FREEBIE!" A voice shouted, the next thing it knew two hands had grabbed it. Fearing the worst the drone wiggled a little and looked at his captor. It was a pair of Big Brothers.

"Great! Just in time for baseball!" The one holding him said, the grin obvious in his voice.

"I call dibs on the batter." The other brother said quickly.

"What? You are not!"

After a short argument over who was going to bat the poor drone to smithereens they took their positions.

"Okay, the pitcher is preparing to serve. He's concentrating." The Big Brother who was winding up to throw the drone said, pretending to be a sports narrator.

He was about to throw it when a sharp pain politely informed his he had just been stabbed. Feeling as if his very soul was being sucked out he tried to scream but only succeeded in falling to the ground before the life left him.

"HEY!" The Brother with the bat In his hands yelled.

Seeing as he was still in one piece the drone hid behind his apparent savior.

"You know its not nice to destroy things right? Especially things that don't belong to you." Jacob lectured as he pulled out his new katana.

"Wait a second your that Brother the boss is looking for." The Big Brother dropped the wooden bat held in his hands and lunged for Jacob.

Bracing himself Jacob waited until the last and swung in a downward slash at the charging Brother. The enemy Brother tried to dodge but failed, costing him his right arm.

"AAAHHH!" He screamed as he held the bleeding stump where his right bicep used to be. To blinded by the pain he didn't even notice when Jacob took another swing and decapitated him.

Looking down at the corpse in disgust Jacob harvested the bit of Adam the Brother's body had in it. At least he knew why Brothers' didn't usually give him very much Adam now, so he wasn't frustrated with the small amount.

Considering neither of the two Big Brothers had any sort of weapons or distinguishing armor aside from a harvester Jacob guessed these two were just like Big Daddies back from when his dad and grandpa were here when they weren't escorting a Little Sister around already. They're job was just to patrol for and eliminate threats to the Little Sisters before the Sisters came into the area and started harvesting. In other words, they were the storm troopers of rapture. Useless, weak, and can't fight for crap, but numerous and annoying.

Shrugging his shoulders he flicked the blood off of his katana and sheathed it. Spotting the drone hovering behind him and looked down and saw the broken jar. Growling in the back of his throat at losing one of the five jars he had on him his hand shot up and grabbed the little drone before it could move.

"Listen you little insect, I bought you. That means your my property and you will do what I say. Disobey me and you'll find out becoming a baseball will be the least of your worries." He threatened the drone.

Seeing as it was beeping rapidly in response but not trying to get out of his grip he assumed that meant it agreed. Letting it go it hovered in placed, still beeping at him.

"Okay stop that." He ordered. The drone stopped. "From now on you will only do that beeping thing when your answering a question for me or talking to other drones I may or may not buy. One beep for yes, and two for now. Understand?"

The drone let out a single beep so Jacob continued. "Good, now your going to need a name. Can't exactly call you insect now can I? Well okay I could, but if i'm going to have minions I should at least treat them with a bit of respect if they follow my orders." He mused.

"R2-D2?" Jacob suggested.

Two beeps was his answer.

"Clucky?"

Two more beeps.

"How 'bout Sparrow, your rather bird-like, so it fits."

The drone was silent for a few seconds before it gave a single beep and bobbed up and down in mid-air, as if it were nodding.

His radio suddenly crackling to life. "You back already Red?" Jacob asked.

"Tell me Jacob, how does it feel to be a rogue Big Brother? To walk in both your dad's and your grandfather's footsteps?" The voice asked.

"Pretty good, very freeing, why?" Jacob answered honestly.

The man chuckled and answered. "Good. Call me Gear. I'm the one who builds all of the gadgets in Rapture." His raspy laughter was the last thing Jacob heard before the radio disconnected.

"Kid... Helloooo? You there?" Red asked through the radio.

"Yeah, what were you doing anyway?" Jacob asked curiously.

"Doesn't matter. Gear eh? He was telling the truth, he does construct all the new devices in Rapture. Even that Drone you have over there. I can't trace his radio signal but my guess is he lives on the top floors of this place." Red advised.

"uh-huh, thanks for the advice." Jacob replied as Red logged off, turning to Sparrow he asked "Any chance you know where Gear is?" To his surprise Sparrow beeped once and started flying in another direction. Shrugging his shoulders, and thanking his good luck at finding a good minion, he followed.

_Upper parts of the foundation:_

Sparrow led him until they reached an old room. Opening the door Jacob saw this must have been the place where the plans for Rapture were being kept by construction workers. Although there was nobody there.

"Sparrow are you sure this is the place?" Jacob asked. Sparrow beeped once and it began to look around the room before it seemed to find what it was looking for, a button on the wall. A section of the wall slid open, revealing a hidden room.

'Well that's a surprise. Wonder how many rooms like this there are in rapture?' Jacob thought as he remembering that grace once told him she lived in a room that had a secret panic room hidden in the walls.

Walking in Jacob found an iron door. There was a box next to it with a red button. Jacob pressed it, there was a moment of silence before, "So you found me. I don't see why I tried to hide from my fate. now I see, I'm meant to die. I always have been. I tried to make the best of my life. My only regret is that I never got a chance to make something good out of life, but... eh, that's what happens to geniuses. They always die before people realize their true potential." A voice Jacob recognized as Gear told him.

"What are you talking about?" Jacob asked.

"Oh? I guess you don't know... does the name Stretch ring a bell?" Gear asked.

"Wait, your Stretch?" Jacob asked, surprised.

"Got it in one. You may not know it because I played the fool but I'm very intelligent. Underneath my looks and attitude was a child genius. I wished my life could last longer, but no. I managed to avoid dying from my cancer only to wind up on the wrong side a blade from one I wronged on the surface. Fitting. But where are my manners, here I am prattling on and your legs are probably falling asleep just standing there like that, come in."

True to his word as soon as he stopped talking the door opened.

"Careful kid. Gear is a Gadget Big Brother, one of five. They may lack both in armor and offensive skills but they make up in self made defenses. They have numerous gadgets at their disposal plus the use of the Electro-bolt plasmid." Red warned.

Looking at gear Jacob saw Red was right. Gear wore an old fashioned Big Sister helmet while his suit consisted of a baggy jumper with a few pieces of armor on his shoulders, knees, and feet. He had no harvester, as far as Jacob could tell.

"So what's to stop me from killing you?" Jacob asked.

"You mean your not going to? After seeing you kill Herald, Gerald, and those two Standard Big Brothers I thought for sure you would just walk in, kill me, and loot my belongings." Gear said, hoping Jacob wasn't joking with him.

"Well, thanks to sparrow here," He pointed at the drone hovering a few feet above him, "I see how making allies, and recruiting minions could be useful, granted they help me in some way. If you can do something for me, say give me a plasmid, information, or weapons I think I could spare your life." Jacob explained.

"I think that's a fair deal. Tell you what, your being rather cool about this so I think I can get you a few things. The Jar I got my Electro-bolt plasmid from is still pretty much full so I could offer you that. Plus I could give you the key so you can get to Hephaestus. I don't have much in the way of weapons but I could probably give you a fifty percent discount at the venders." Gear offered as he sat down, it was so rare to find someone that was so polite these days. Neanderthals, the lot of 'em.

"That sounds like a wonderful deal. I accept." Jacob smiled, why couldn't all of his enemies just surrender like this?

Getting up off his chair Gear walked over to his desk and opened one of the cabinets. Setting the jar of glowing red liquid on his desk he reached inside once more and grabbed a thin rectangular piece of plastic. Tossing them over to Jacob he walked over to the computer built into the far wall and typed a few things into it before walking back over and sitting down in his seat.

"There ya go. As long as you use the harvester you have now to access the vending machines everything will be at half price. The key should be rather simple to puzzle out, just find the nearest train and put it into the slot on the control built for it and it'll take you to Hephaestus." Gear told him and he took off his helmet and drank what appeared to be tea that was sitting on the table.

"Awesome, well I should get out of your hair, good day to you." Jacob said as he got up. Gears voice interrupted him however.

"Actually, I was hoping you would stay for a while. It's been quite some time since I had a decent conversation. Most Big Brothers thought process is something along the lines of _'weapons... protect Sisters'... weapons... kill splicers... derrr.'_" Gear admitted. Dropping into into a mocking voice at the end.

Jacob shrugged, he wasn't really in a hurry. "Sure. I always wanted to know why you met up with butch's gang actually. You just don't seem like the bully type."

"Well...

. . .

After a nice conversation over some tea Jacob felt rather relaxed. Gear knew his recliners and had acquired some of the most comfortable chairs he had ever sat in. even with his armor on, which baffled Jacob for a few seconds before he stopped caring as it wasn't important.

Gear's was a rather interesting story. Apparently, after finding out he had cancer, Stretch had just given up. Hating the fact that he knew exactly how he was going to die he decided one day he didn't want to be smart anymore and switched off his brain, so to speak, and eventually drifted into butch's gang due to his mindless follower mentality his brainless-ness created for him. The rest was history.

After saying his goodbyes he put his helmet back on and eventually found another train. Opening the door correctly this time he walked inside and found the control panel in the front of the train. Taking the plastic key card out from under his helmet he inserted it onto the slot that looked like it would fit into and sat down. Shifting so his sword wasn't being crushed underneath him he glanced over and found sparrow ogling the controls for the train.

Holding out his hand he sent a small spark whizzing by sparrow's camera lens.

A short scolding about why touching the controls of something as sensitive as a train that could kill them both and they were off. The train taking them to Hephaestus, and whatever it may hold.

**To Be Continued...**

**BETA'd by:** Slicerness


	14. Chapter 14

**Stuck:**

**Good Jacob:**

The train was hissing as it went through the tracks, Jacob, feeling rather tired, had fallen asleep in the seat he was lounging in. Sparrow had gotten into a comfortable position before going to slee- er... went temporarily offline.

Suddenly the train jerked into a stop tossing both Jacob and Sparrow onto the control panel and the floor respectively.

Getting up they both looked around. This seemed awfully familiar.

"Ja...b... J...cob... get out of there now!" Shouted a voice from his radio.

Deciding to heed its warning Jacob took out the katana and smashed the nearest window. Thankfully the train wasn't underwater, so it was easy to hop out the window and onto Raptures version of a sidewalk, Sparrow followed behind him.

The train continued moving for almost five more seconds before violently exploding.

"What was that?" Jacob asked. Thinking he was asking it, Sparrow beeped twice. While two beeps would normally mean no Jacob was sure it was more along the lines of 'I don't know' in this situation.

"Jacob, Jacob! Are you there!"

"Red?" Jacob asked.

"No, its Gear here. Thank goodness, I thought you had been in the rain when it blew." Said Gear, relieved,

"Gear what happened back there?" asked Jacob.

"Its the Big Brother General. He's after you. It's very important that you tell me where you are right now." Gear said, panic slipping into voice.

"I don't know. I just got blown off course, literally. I'll look around then tell you where I am after I get some more information." Jacob said.

"Good, but be careful." Gear warned before logging off.

Looking around Jacob began to move forward.

"Red, you there?" Jacob asked into the static, Red didn't answer. He shrugged, he didn't think it would work, but it was worth a shot. Speaking of which... glancing over at Sparrow he couldn't help but joke. 

I don't suppose you know anything about Red do you"

*Beep*

"Wait what? Really?" Jacob blurted out in surprise. He didn't expected that to work either.

Sparrow began to beep continually at Jacob, trying to tell him something.

"Okay" Jacob said, sort of freaked out. Sparrow seemed rather panicked, whatever he was saying must be important.

Wandering around slowly he noticed a light. when he got there he found himself back where he started, in the Upper Atrium.

"Welcome back Jacob. I guess..." Red spoke up for the first time in a while.

"Red there you are. What have you been doing?" Jacob asked.

"Don't worry Jacob, you'll find out real soon."

Sparrow suddenly went crazy, it let out a loud long beep before it slammed into Jacob's helmet. Covering his visor almost completely.

"Sparrow!" Jacob shouted as he tried to get the drone off of his face...helmet, whatever. At the same time wondering what has gotten into the drone. Once he got a good grip he got Sparrow off of his helmet. The drone beeped angrily as it pointed to Jacob's helmet with his talon like feet.

"Sparrow, what has gotten into you, behave!" Jacob yelled. The drone let out an angry hiss in response. It obviously didn't like Red for some reason.

"Kid, why do you want to come here?" Red asked, either unaware or not caring about the struggle the drone was making.

"Oh, I'm on my way to Hephaestus."

"Wait a minute. Hephaestus... I was going to ask you to go there." Red said, more speaking to himself then anything.

"Really? Wait why would you want me to go there?"

"Its our ticket out of here."

"awesome, but it seems we had a little detour. The General Big brother... he uhh, sort of doesn't want me to get there in one piece." Jacob admitted.

"Wait a minute. General Big Brother? Well this changes things. The Big Brother General is one tough cookie. I don't think your ready to face him." Red mused.

"How strong is he?" asked Jacob.

"He's very strong. Not as strong as the first Big Brother, your father, The first General." Admitted.

"Wait a second. My dad's never been a general. He's never been in a war, or the military at all."

"That's where your wrong Jacob. You see, back then he was THE General, the leader of the Big Sisters', their commander and what not. They obeyed him without question, mostly because the Bis Sisters saw a leader that cared about the Sisters, unlike Lamb who was obviously just using them like one would any other tool. Yep, Splicer's feared him quite a bit, they'd have rather faced a Big Daddy than him. Enough history lessons though. The Big Brother General, there's only one at any given moment. The position goes to the strongest Brother in rapture. Although that rule has been rather useless as the General we have now is the ONLY general we've ever had, aside from your dad.

He lives here in the upper atrium which means. Your in his territory, he has all the latest in both plasmids and weaponry. He's deadly and merciless, Jacob your outmatched, plain and simple. Unless of course, you somehow find a way to outmatch him in defense and/or offensive skill. Either will do really."

Jacob thought about it. That Big Brother was dangerous, that much was obvious. But what could Jacob do? what could he do to defeat this Big Brother? Sighing, he began to wander around the Atrium, hoping that an idea would fall out of the sky.

He reached his fathers hidey hole a few minutes later. The one he used when he was a Little Brother.

"Wait a minute... that drawing wasn't there the last time." Jacob realized as he saw a new drawing on the wall. It has him with a few little sisters around him. One riding in his sphere cage, another on his shoulders and one holding his hand as they walked.

Curious, he reached into the hidey hole again. To his surprise he pulled out a plasmid and an audio diary. Taking the audio diary he pressed the play button and waited a moment for it to start before sitting at the base of the hidey hole.

_I came back here. I hoped with all of my heart that my nightmares were just dreams. But they weren't. Somebody's running Rapture now. Who, I don't know. I just made my way through the halls of the same place that I spent my childhood in. where I faced my worst nightmares. Then I met him... the same Big Brother that I had to face in order to escape during that last fight right after I watched my family and friends escape in the bathysphere I fixed. _

_How is he still alive? He was there, standing, as if he was warning me to leave, then he was gone. What more will I fi- _*BANG!* *BANG!*__

The audio diary ended after hearing two gunshots, silence, and then footsteps. Was this what happened after his father came Rapture? Before he was kidnapped? But most importantly, he faced another Big Brother before his great escape. He never told him that. Come to think of it, he'd never really been very specific about that last battle, now that Jacob thought about.

Picking up the plasmid Jacob looked away, ignoring the needle, and stuck it into his arm.

Almost instantly his hand went cold and numb, looking at it Jacob found it was covered in ice. He would usually panic but this was kinda cool... literally,

"What no panic attack?" asked Red.

"No." Jacob said with a smirk.

Maybe with this he can outmatch the Big Brother General? "Red, where is the Big Brother General located?"

"He lives in the fleet hall, a place where people once used to exhibit and admire art... well, mostly Sander Cohens art, so i'm using the term loosely." Red grinned.

"Jack told me about that guy. He said he was the king of the crazies."

"Well uncle Jackie is wrong. To me, the king of the crazies was Andrew. Always has been and always will be."

Shrugging, Jacob began to walk into that direction. Then he stopped. A Big Brother/ Sister was in one of the floors of the Atrium, Jacob hold his breath hoping this one didn't notice him, unfortunately, it did, it had to be blind not to see him, to be fair. A ninja he was not.

It looked at him, its light a friendly green. Looking over it Jacob noticed two things. One, it was the same Big Brother/Sister that followed him around on the surface and two, due to his newfound experience dealing with the residents of rapture he could safely say the figure was male, a Big Brother.

"Hello." Jacob began, but the Big Brother stared, "Uhh..." Jacob finished lamely, his mind coming up with a blank as to what to say.

The Big brother threw a Big Daddy Doll at him. Jacob caught it, looking it over he noticed a folded piece of paper strapped to the chest of the doll.

Looking up from the doll at the Brother who'd thrown it to him he found the space the Big Brother was occupying a few seconds prior empty.

'Weird.' Jacob thought as he opened the piece of paper. He saw it was a hand drawn map, drawn with what looked like crayon. That man wanted him to go to back to the foundation.

Debating it for a few seconds Jacob decided to do as the Big Brother recommended. who knows, maybe he could get some more things that he could use to out match the Big Brother General?

Heading back towards the wreckage of the train Jacob began to follow the map. Down and Down he walked, taking the usual left and right turns, the monotonous pattern only broken by an odd flight of stairs here and there. Finally Jacob reached a room, looking down he saw a hatch on the floor, opening it up it revealed an entrance underground, no bigger than the size of the sewers in New york.

Entering Jacob found himself in another hall way. It was dry, walking forward he opened a door and found himself in a large room. It had a bunk bed, some toys, and lamps to light the place. There were papers thrown across the floor.

Walking over to a desk he found an audio diary, pressing the play button it began to play as Jacob started picking up the papers on the floor, listening as he worked.

_"I hope your not joking with me."_

_"Andrew, you think I would joke around with my best friend?" _

_"I highly doubt it Daniel." _

_"Anyway, here they are. Feast your eyes on the new generation." _

_"They're small,__ fascinating." _

_"Well yes, they look like normal five year old but they possess many amazing mental abilities that neither of us could dream of possessing."_

_"__Really, well that's..." _

_"Waaaahhhh!" _

_"Ryan, Ryan what is it?" _

_"You... wah...you invited the mean men here." _

_"What what are you talking about?" _

_"Daniel what is this?" _

_"This is Ryan, he's a little sensitive. He can see into the future. This usually happens only in his sleep, although recently he's been using the ability when he's awake more and more often."_

_"You...you Andrew..." _

_"How do you know my name?" _

_"Your going to kill lots of innocent people. Your the bloody king of Rapture." _

_"RYAN!" _

_"Gil... your going to be next... your going to try and kill me." _

_"He is going to WHAT?" _

_"Roan, NO, don't you dare tou-NOOOO!" _

_"CRASH"_

The audio diary ended there.__

Jacob shivered. That didn't sound very good. Sitting down on the floor he looked over the papers. They were drawings. One was of Rapture, the other was a ballroom of some sort, there were decorations and stuff people dancing, a banner was hung, it said happy new year.

The next picture was the same only people were dead, slaughtered, the walls were covered in blood, and everything was destroyed.

The next one was what looked like Jack Ryan. He was with a few Little Sisters. The next was him taking them to the surface.

Then there was another drawing, it was Jacob's father. He knew cause he was wearing his armor.

Looking at the last picture Jacob was sort of shocked.

The city in the drawing was huge and beautiful. He was sure his father used all of his crayons drawing it. It was huge, the lights made it look like it was Atlantis. Drawn on the other side of the paper was a huge room, it was filled with light, decorated with colorful streamers and banners, the people inside were dressed in fine tuxedo's or dresses. They all greeted the person drawn in the middle.

This person was dressed finer than all of them, but there was a gentle air to him, he had a crown drawn on top of his head, but the face was messed up cause of some liquid that fell on the drawing.

"That's is too bad." Jacob said as he put the drawings on the desk. Then he noticed something else. a book? Picking it up Jacob found it was the remaining piece of the diary.

_Journal entry #9_

This is my last entry. After Roans attack I realized the mistake I made. I shouldn't have played god. So I decided to give them the new memories quickly. If I can I will also deactivate their ability, they will live life as normal children, just as they deserve.  
Finally I began to work on fabricating the memories i'm going to give them. Its hard because of all the details I have to give, everything has to be perfect to work. 

_Then, they came.  
_

_Andrew's men stormed in. They demanded that I give them one of my twins. I begged them to leave them alone, that they're just children. They said that they only needed Roan. That he was the one they needed to unlock the human beings full potential. I put up a fight. But they won, they took away Roan. Where, I don't know. In the end all that I could do was implant Ryan's memory. I made him forget his twin. After living the life of a child for a month, laughing, playing, I recognized the new plasmid on the market. The one called Telekinesis I began to fear the worst...that they had killed Roan. Roan I'm sorry that I let you down._

Setting the pages down Jacob felt awful. He was close to tears. "He...hello...somebody...heeeelllpppp!" a voice female through his radio, providing a much needed distraction.

"Hello? Who's this?" Jacob asked.

"Oh thank goodness. My name is Mrs. Henry, please help us. I'm in some place... I don't know where, with a bunch of other people. There are things here that want to kill us. Please help us!" She begged.

"Look, it will take a while, but I'll get there." Jacob said, recognizing his kindergarten teachers voice. Easier said than done, those teachers could be anywhere in Rapture. Even if Jacob found them there was going to be the huge possibility that they could be dead.

Suddenly there was a small thud. Spinning around Jacob saw it was the same Big Brother that has been stalking him.

"If there's anything you can do to help I would greatly appreciate it." Jacob said, he probably didn't know what was going on but it was worth a shot. The Brother was silent for a second before it pulled a plasmid from behind his back and tossed it to Jacob.

Then he was gone, just like that. Poof. Like a Houdini Splicer.

"Wow." Jacob said, impressed.

Taking the plasmid Jacob injected it into his arm. He didn't feel any different than before...

looking at the plasmid he found this one actually had a label, it said "Teleportation Plasmid"

But... that didn't make any sense. According to grandpa Delta's stories they were never able to stabilize the plasmid. The Houdini splicers were just a mutation. Their ability had nothing to do with the plasmid itself...

"Kid. What's taking so long?" Red demanded.

"Sorry, have to help some of my teachers. On a completely unrelated note, how do you use the Teleportation Plasmid?" Jacob asked, ever so subtly.

"Easy, all you have to do is think about the place you want to go. At least I think that's how it works. I've never used the plasmid myself." Red explained.

Jacob shrugged and decided to take a leap of faith.

Closing his eyes he imagined his teachers. He tried not to focus on what was around where they could be and kept the mental image of them purposely blurry and let the plasmid fill in the rest. After a few seconds of waiting he felt and odd weightlessness envelope him before his world turned white. A small ripping sound and a bit of bright red dust that quickly dissipated being the only indication that he had ever been there.

_Rapture, Bathysphere Station_

Jacob immediately found himself in the middle of a small battle between a small group of leadhead splicers and some of the first sane people Jacob had seen in quite a while.

Jumping into action Jacob immediately began to fight the group. The splicers quickly fled at the sight of him freezing, stabbing, and slicing through them.

Turning his attention to the group Jacob saw they were only two teachers. He recognize both of them right away. Mrs. Henry, the teacher of the kindergarten class and Mr. Jonathan. Who was quite possibly the only human being Jacob could safely say he would stab in the face and laugh about it afterwards.

"No... please don't kill us, take this plasmid... take her if you want." Jonathan simpered.

"WHAT?" Mrs. Henry shouted. Not quite believing what he said. As amusing it was to see the man panicking, Jacob had to keep the peace.

"Don't worry. I don't mean any harm, I came to help." The panicking group started to settle down at that announcement.

"Oh thank goodness. Thank you whoever you are. Here, take the plasmid." Henry said giving a plasmid Jar to Jacob.

It was obvious that they didn't knew who Jacob was, Injecting himself with the plasmid Jacob found it was Electro-bolt.

"Please, we need your help. There's a bathysphere down there. We need to get to it escape" Jonathan said.

"no, we need to find the children first." Mrs. Henry, it wasn't a request. Jacob had to respect her for that, she was a teacher through and through. Even in the face of certain death she was worried about her students.

"Children, children, children, is that all you care about?" Jonathan said angrily.

"Their parents trusted us." she simply.

"I had enough of you!" Jonathan screamed before pistol whipping her with his revolver.

Jonathan looked at Jacob warily as his helmet light went from a still cautious yellow to a burning red. Jacob's hand balled into a fists, Jonathan wasn't a teacher any more...he never was, really. He was no better then a splicer now... and like all splicers he had to be eliminated.

Seemingly ignoring the single shot Jonathan had left in the chamber as it ricocheted off of his forearm he walked forward and gripped Jonathan's neck before slamming him into the wall behind him.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT? WHY DO YOU ALWAYS TREAT PEOPLE LIKE THIS?" Jacob demanded as he let go of his neck and let him fall to the ground. Pointing his harvester at Jonathan's face so he didn't get away he waited for a response.

After several seconds of silence Jacob dropped his arm to his side and laughed. "So that's it? Wheres all the bravado you showed on the surface! … your nothing but scum Jonathan."

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Jonathan asked.

"oh? I'm hurt Jonathan. I thought you were trying to become my new daddy?" Jacob mocked.

"Jacob? N-no, you can't be. Who are you really?" Jonathon yelled.

"I already told you," Jacob said slowly. Reaching up he took off his helmet and lifted it slowly. "I'm Jacob Andrew."

Jonathan's mouth moved but no sound came out as he was to stunned by what he was seeing.

Putting his helmet back on he walked over to Ms. Henry's unconscious body and gently picked her up bridal style before turning his head to look at Jonathan. "Your not even worth killing. Have fun dealing with all the Splicers with your ammo-less revolver and your total cowardice.

"Wait! Come back here you little brat!" shouted Jonathan, seemingly forgetting WHAT he was yelling at as he found out who it was inside the armor.

. . . _Later . . ._

Jacob checked Mrs. Henry's wounds. She had quite a few injuries and he was fairly certain she was dying.

"Jacob? Is it true what I heard?" She asked weakly as he laid her on the ground. He nodded nodded.

Mrs. Henry smiled and said "This is what I always wanted."

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked.

"I always wanted to see my students grow up into mature responsible adults. Although I know your still a child in mind and heart, you have shown more maturity and responsibility than any other child I have seen." Mrs. Henry said.

"But I haven't done anything..." Jacob replied.

"That is what you may think Jacob, but you have done a lot more than any adult would do. Remember, a child makes a mess, but it takes a man to clean it up." She smiled as she took a deep ragged breath.

"Jacob, I want you to do me a favor before I leave."

"Anything."

"I want you to save my students. they're all good children. Even the bullies, they're just children that are misunderstood. Maybe they feel ignored by the world or their just misguided and feel lonely. But they're all good, deep down, you just have to find it inside of them."

After thinking it over Jacob found that she was right. Stretch, Gerald, Harold, all of them had a reason why they became bullies.

Tears came to his eyes. "Good bye Mrs. Henry. I'm going to miss you, you were my favorite teacher."

"I'm going to miss you too Jacob. I'm sorry I gave you that F on the report you did on Rapture." she said with a weak laugh before she closed her eyes and went limp.

Jacob mourned for a few minutes. He was going to honor his favorite teacher by keeping his promise to her. He was going to save all of the students, even all of the bullies, no matter what it took.

Getting up Jacob walked away, Sparrow floating behind him, he was going to come back later to give his teacher a proper burial.

_Later, in the Bathysphere station_

Jonathan was up on his feet, working hard trying to make the sphere work, but it was no use. It had no power or gas to run on.

Suddenly he stopped, looking behind him he saw what looked like a Big Brother, his helmet light glowing red.

"Wait a minute. What are you doi- no, NO, AHHH-"****

Evil Jacob:

The train was hissing as it went through the tracks, Jacob, feeling rather tired, had fallen asleep in the seat he was lounging in. Sparrow had gotten into a comfortable position before going to slee- er... went temporarily offline.

Suddenly the train jerked into a stop tossing both Jacob and Sparrow onto the control panel and the floor respectively.

Getting up they both looked around. This seemed awfully familiar.

"Ja...b... J...cob... get out of there now!" Shouted a voice from his radio.

Deciding to heed its warning Jacob took out the katana and smashed the nearest window. Thankfully the train wasn't underwater, so it was easy to hop out the window and onto Raptures version of a sidewalk, Sparrow followed behind him.

The train continued moving for almost five more seconds before violently exploding.

"What was that?" Jacob asked. Thinking he was asking it, Sparrow beeped twice. While two beeps would normally mean no Jacob was sure it was more along the lines of 'I don't know' in this situation.

"Jacob, Jacob! Are you there!"

"Red?" Jacob asked.

"No, its Gear here. I'm glad your alive. I thought I lost the only decent conversationalist left in Rapture." Said Gear, relieved,

"Love you to buddy." Jacob quipped.

"Anyway, that was the Big Brother General. He's after you. It's very important that you tell me where you are right now." Gear said, panic slipping into voice.

"I don't know. I'll look around then tell you where I am after I get some more information." Jacob said.

"Good, try not to die." Gear warned before logging off.

Looking around Jacob began to move forward.

"Red, you there?" Jacob asked into the static, Red didn't answer. He shrugged, he didn't think it would work, but it was worth a shot. Speaking of which... glancing over at Sparrow he couldn't help but joke. 

I don't suppose you know anything about Red do you?"

*Beep*

"Wait what? Really?" Jacob blurted out in surprise. He didn't expected that to work either.

Sparrow began to beep continually at Jacob, trying to tell him something.

"Oooookay..." Jacob deadpanned.

Wandering around slowly he noticed a light. when he got there he found himself back where he started, in the Upper Atrium.

"Welcome back Jacob. I guess..." Red spoke up for the first time in a while.

"Red, there you are. What have you been doing?" Jacob asked.

"Don't worry Jacob, you'll find out real soon."

Sparrow suddenly went crazy, it let out a loud long beep before it slammed into Jacob's helmet. Covering his visor almost completely.

"Sparrow!" Jacob shouted as he tried to get the drone off of his face...helmet, whatever. At the same time wondering what has gotten into the drone. Once he got a good grip he got Sparrow off of his helmet. The drone beeped angrily as it pointed to Jacob's helmet with his talon like feet.

"Sparrow, you keep acting like this and your scrap metal!" Jacob yelled. The drone let out an angry hiss in response. It obviously didn't like Red for some reason.

"Kid, why do you want to come here?" Red asked, either unaware or not caring about the struggle the drone was making.

"Oh, I'm on my way to Hephaestus."

"Wait a minute. Hephaestus... I was going to ask you to go there." Red said, more speaking to himself then anything.

"Really? Wait why would you want me to go there?"

"Its our ticket out of here."

"Awesome, but it seems we had a little detour. The General Big brother decided he doesn't like trains and blew mine up." Jacob joked.

"Wait a minute. Big Brother General? Well this changes things. The Big Brother General is one tough cookie. I don't think your ready to face him." Red mused.

"How strong is he?" Jacob asked.

"He's very strong. Not as strong as the first Big Brother, your father, The first General." Admitted.

"Wait a second. My dad's never been a general. He's never been in a war, or the military at all."

"That's where your wrong Jacob. You see, back then he was THE General, the leader of the Big Sisters', their commander and what not. They obeyed him without question, mostly because the Bis Sisters saw a leader that cared about the Sisters, unlike Lamb who was obviously just using them like one would any other tool. Yep, Splicer's feared him quite a bit, they'd have rather faced a Big Daddy than him. Enough history lessons though. The Big Brother General, there's only one at any given moment. The position goes to the strongest Brother in rapture. Although that rule has been rather useless as the General we have now is the ONLY general we've ever had, aside from your dad.

He lives here in the upper atrium which means. Your in his territory, he has all the latest in both plasmids and weaponry. He's deadly and merciless, Jacob your outmatched, plain and simple. Unless of course, you somehow find a way to outmatch him in defense and/or offensive skill. Either will do really."

Jacob thought about it. F he beat the Big Brother General then conquering the rest of rapture would be childs play.

He reached his fathers hidey hole a few minutes later. The one he used when he was a Little Brother.

"Wait a minute... that drawing wasn't there the last time." Jacob realized as he saw a new drawing on the wall. It has him with a few little sisters around him. One riding in his sphere cage, another on his shoulders and one holding his hand as they walked.

Curious, he reached into the hidey hole again. To his surprise he pulled out a plasmid and an audio diary. Taking the audio diary he pressed the play button and waited a moment for it to start before sitting at the base of the hidey hole.

_I came back here. I hoped with all of my heart that my nightmares were just dreams. But they weren't. Somebody's running Rapture now. Who, I don't know. I just made my way through the halls of the same place that I spent my childhood in. where I faced my worst nightmares. Then I met him... the same Big Brother that I had to face in order to escape during that last fight right after I watched my family and friends escape in the bathysphere I fixed. _

_How is he still alive? He was there, standing, as if he was warning me to leave, then he was gone. What more will I fi- _*BANG!* *BANG!*__

The audio diary ended after hearing two gunshots, silence, and then footsteps.

So his dad faced another Big Brother before his great escape. He never told him that. Come to think of it, he'd never really been very specific about that last battle, now that Jacob thought about.

Picking up the plasmid he stuck it into his arm.

Almost instantly his hand went cold and numb, looking at it Jacob found it was covered in ice. He would usually panic but this was kinda cool... literally, Maybe with this he could outmatch the Big Brother General?

"Red, where is the Big Brother General located?"

"He lives in the fleet hall, a place where people once used to exhibit and admire art... well, mostly Sander Cohens art, so i'm using the term loosely." Red grinned.

"Jack told me about that guy. He said he was the king of the crazies."

"Well uncle Jackie is wrong. To me, the king of the crazies was Andrew. Always has been and always will be."

Shrugging, Jacob began to walk into that direction. Then he stopped. A Big Brother/ Sister was in one of the floors of the Atrium, Jacob covered his hand in ice and pulled out his sword with the other, preparing for a fight.

It looked at him, its light a friendly green, which confused Jacob as he was fully prepared to chop him to pieces. Looking over it Jacob noticed two things. One, it was the same Big Brother/Sister that followed him around on the surface and two, due to his newfound experience dealing with the residents of rapture he could safely say the figure was male, a Big Brother.

"Hello." Jacob began, if this was the person that lead him to rapture he could at least attempt to become his ally in thanks.

The Big brother threw a Big Daddy Doll at him. Jacob caught it, looking it over he noticed a folded piece of paper strapped to the chest of the doll.

Looking up from the doll at the Brother who'd thrown it to him he found the space the Big Brother was occupying a few seconds prior empty.

'Odd.' Jacob thought as he opened the piece of paper. He saw it was a hand drawn map, drawn with what looked like crayon. That man wanted him to go to back to the foundation.

Debating it for a few seconds Jacob decided to do as the Big Brother recommended. Heading back towards the wreckage of the train Jacob began to follow the map. Down and Down he walked, taking the usual left and right turns, the monotonous pattern only broken by an odd flight of stairs here and there. Finally Jacob reached a room, looking down he saw a hatch on the floor, opening it up it revealed an entrance underground, no bigger than the size of the sewers in New york.

Entering, Jacob found himself in another hall way. It was dry, walking forward he opened a door and found himself in a large room. It had a bunk bed, some toys, and lamps to light the place. There were papers thrown across the floor.

Walking over to a desk he found an audio diary, pressing the play button it began to play as Jacob started picking up the papers on the floor, listening as he worked.

_"I hope your not joking with me."_

_"Andrew, you think I would joke around with my best friend?" _

_"I highly doubt it Daniel." _

_"Anyway, here they are. Feast your eyes on the new generation." _

_"They're small,__ fascinating." _

_"Well yes, they look like normal five year old but they possess many amazing mental abilities that neither of us could dream of possessing."_

_"__Really, well that's..." _

_"Waaaahhhh!" _

_"Ryan, Ryan what is it?" _

_"You... wah...you invited the mean men here." _

_"What what are you talking about?" _

_"Daniel what is this?" _

_"This is Ryan, he's a little sensitive. He can see into the future. This usually happens only in his sleep, although recently he's been using the ability when he's awake more and more often."_

_"You...you Andrew..." _

_"How do you know my name?" _

_"Your going to kill lots of innocent people. Your the bloody king of Rapture." _

_"RYAN!" _

_"Gil... your going to be next... your going to try and kill me." _

_"He is going to WHAT?" _

_"Roan, NO, don't you dare tou-NOOOO!" _

_"CRASH"_

The audio diary ended there.__

Jacob laughed. Roan sounded like his kinda guy, protect your allies and they would do the same, loyalty had it's perks it seemed. Sitting down on the floor he looked over the papers. They were drawings. One was of Rapture, the other was a ballroom of some sort, there were decorations and stuff people dancing, a banner was hung, it said 'Happy New Year!'.

The next picture was the same only people were dead, slaughtered, the walls were covered in blood, and everything was destroyed.

The next one was what looked like Jack Ryan. He was with a few Little Sisters. The next was him taking them to the surface.

Then there was another drawing, it was Jacob's father. He knew cause he was wearing his armor.

Looking at the last picture Jacob found himself surprised.

It was the surface, but there were bodies and blood everywhere. He saw several building that looked newer then the soon-to-be-rubble surrounding them. They looked like the buildings in rapture. Looking a little further he found Big Brothers, Big Sisters, Big Daddies, and Little Sisters wandering around. Some were fighting Splicers, some fighting normal looking people. He liked this image, maybe this is what he could do once he took control of rapture? Turn his conquest to surface?

Admiring the picture for a few more seconds he noticed something else. A book? Picking it up Jacob found it was the remaining piece of the diary.

_Journal entry #9_

This is my last entry. After Roans attack I realized the mistake I made. I shouldn't have played god. So I decided to give them the new memories quickly. If I can I will also deactivate their ability, they will live life as normal children, just as they deserve.  
Finally I began to work on fabricating the memories i'm going to give them. Its hard because of all the details I have to give, everything has to be perfect to work. 

_Then, they came.  
_

_Andrew's men stormed in. They demanded that I give them one of my twins. I begged them to leave them alone, that they're just children. They said that they only needed Roan. That he was the one they needed to unlock the human beings full potential. I put up a fight. But they won, they took away Roan. Where, I don't know. In the end all that I could do was implant Ryan's memory. I made him forget his twin. After living the life of a child for a month, laughing, playing, I recognized the new plasmid on the market. The one called Telekinesis I began to fear the worst...that they had killed Roan. Roan I'm sorry that I let you down._

Looking up from the diary Jacob felt like burning someone. He rather like this Roan fella, and it sounds like he was killed for his power. "He... hello... somebody... heeeelllpppp!" A female voice shouted through his radio.

"Hello? Who's this?" Jacob asked.

"Oh thank goodness. My name is Mrs. Henry, please help us. I'm in some place... I don't know where, with a bunch of other people. There are things here that want to kill us. Please help us!" She begged.

"I'll be there, hold on." Jacob said, recognizing his kindergarten teachers voice. Easier said than done, those teachers could be anywhere in Rapture. Even if Jacob found them there was going to be the huge possibility that they could be dead, then again, all the Splicers attacking them could be worth a decent amount of Adam...

Suddenly there was a small thud. Spinning around, his hand already poised to hurl an electro-bolt, he saw it was the same Big Brother that had been stalking him.

"If there's anything you can do to help I would greatly appreciate it." Jacob said, trying to be civil. So far every time he showed up he provided something to help him. The Brother was silent for a second before it pulled a plasmid from behind his back and tossed it to Jacob.

Then he was gone, just like that. Poof. Like a Houdini Splicer.

"Awesome." Jacob said, impressed.

Taking the plasmid Jacob injected it into his arm. He didn't feel any different than before...

looking at the plasmid he found this one actually had a label, it said 'Teleportation Plasmid.'

But... that didn't make any sense. According to grandpa Delta's stories they were never able to stabilize the plasmid. The Houdini splicers were just a mutation. Their ability had nothing to do with the plasmid itself...

"Kid. What's taking so long?" Red demanded.

"Sorry, have to help some of my teachers, possibly getting quite a bit of Adam in the process. On a completely unrelated note, how do you use the Teleportation Plasmid?" Jacob asked, ever so subtly.

"Easy, all you have to do is think about the place you want to go. At least I think that's how it works. I've never used the plasmid myself." Red explained.

Jacob shrugged and decided to try it out.

Closing his eyes he imagined his teachers. He tried not to focus on what was around where they could be and kept the mental image of them purposely blurry and let the plasmid fill in the rest. After a few seconds of waiting he felt and odd weightlessness envelope him before his world turned white. A small ripping sound and a bit of bright red dust that quickly dissipated being the only indication that he had ever been there.

_Rapture, Bathysphere Station_

Jacob immediately found himself in the middle of a small battle between a small group of leadhead splicers and some of the first sane people Jacob had seen in quite a while.

Jumping into action Jacob immediately began to fight the group. The splicers quickly fled at the sight of him freezing, stabbing, and slicing through them.

Harvesting what Adam he could from their bodies Jacob was able to fill two whole jars. Turning his attention to the group Jacob saw they were only two teachers. He recognize both of them right away. Mrs. Henry, the teacher of the kindergarten class and Mr. Jonathan. The asshole who was trying to bed his mom.

He was going to enjoy this...

"No... please don't kill us, take this plasmid... take her if you want." Jonathan simpered.

"WHAT?" Mrs. Henry shouted. Not quite believing what he said. As amusing it was to see the man panicking, Jacob had to keep the peace.

"Don't worry. I don't mean any harm, I came to help." He lied, The panicking group started to settle down at that announcement.

"Oh thank goodness. Thank you whoever you are. Here, take the plasmid." Henry said giving a plasmid Jar to Jacob.

It was obvious that they didn't knew who Jacob was. Inspecting the Plasmid he found out if was Electro-bolt. Tossing it over his shoulder he turned back to the simpering idiot and Mrs. Henry, who was swaying rather dangerously.

"Please, we need your help. There's a bathysphere down there. We need to get to it escape" Jonathan said.

"No, we need to find the children first." Mrs. Henry snapped, it wasn't a request. Jacob had to respect her for that, she was a teacher through and through. Even in the face of certain death she was worried about her students.

"Children, children, children, is that all you care about?" Jonathan said angrily.

"Their parents trusted us." she said simply.

"I had enough of you!" Jonathan screamed before pistol whipping her with his revolver.

Jonathan looked at Jacob warily as his helmet light went from a still cautious yellow to a burning red.

Walking towards him slowly Jacob relished in the Sheer terror on Jonathan's face. His hands were shaking to much to shoot accurately and the single shot he had left missed by several feet.

Unsheathing his sword slowly Jacob's left hand blurred forward and froze the puddle Jonathan was standing in, trapping him in place. As Jonathan was looking at the ice below him Jacob swung twice as fast and he could and severed his arms at the shoulder. Jonathan slowly looked at both his shoulder in disbelief for several long seconds before a bloodcurdling scream tore it's way through his throat.

Ignoring the screaming, trapped, armless man Jacob walked over to Mrs Henry. What he saw wasn't pretty. She had a gunshot wound on her shoulder and judging by how thin she was she hadn't eaten in quite a while. Gritting his teeth he remembered that Jonathan looked perfectly healthy. That meant one thing, he was hogging all the food they found.

Turning around he focused on Jonathan. He had a large puddle of blood pooling below him and his screams were growing weaker. He was suffering, but that was only for his mother and him. He still had to be punished for hurting Mrs. Henry, whom was Jacobs favourite teacher.

Switching Plasmids he threw a weak fireball at Jonathan's back. Instantly his entire back was covered in flames and his screams renewed. Satisfied, Jacob turned back to the only actual teacher of the two. Noticing her lack of movement he let out a sigh, such a waste. She could have told him how long they had been down here, among other things.

He couldn't exactly give her a proper burial, but cremation was the best he could do. Picking her up he set her down on a dry patch of ground. Flicking both his wrists he dropped a few weak fireballs onto her and started walking away.

Noticing Jonathan was dead but still burning he shot another blast of ice at him, this time at his chest, covering him in ice and putting out the fire. Cremation was to good for the likes of him. He would serve as a warning to all those who would oppose him until he melted. And then he would rot, like he deserved.

Securing his newly filled Adam jars better under his armor he walked away. Satisfied he would never have to deal with that little hurdle in his life ever again.

**To Be Continued...**

**BETA'd by: Slicerness**


	15. Chapter 15

******So We Meet Again Mr. Andrew**

******or**

******The Obligatory Matrix Reference Chapter Title**

******Good Jacob****:**

_Rapture, upper atrium_:

It took about three hours for Jacob to get back to the atrium. He had several plasmids he could now confidently say he could use, Electro-bolt, Incinerate, Winter Blast and Teleportation. But was it enough to fight the Big Brother General?

"Jacob, you there?" asked Gear.

"Yeah I'm here." Jacob Answered glumly. He was still upset over the death of his favorite teacher.

"Good. I overheard that you were going to face the general Big brother. I have something that might help."

"Thanks. I would appreciate it." said Jacob,

"Go to the True blades vending machine in the upper atrium. You'll find it there." said Gear before logging off.

Obeying his orders Jacob went to the nearest vending machine.

It was settled next to a strip club, looking at it Jacob shivered in disgust as he remembered Jack and Delta's stories about being inside before paying attention to the machine.

Settled on the bottom was a small box with a single bow on it.

"Gear must have asked a Little Sister to deliver it." Jacob muttered as he picked up the box. It was a shoe box.

Opening it he found some sort of attachment that was supposed to go on his wrist, it had a small harpoon and cord.

As a test Jacob attached it, pointed up at the roof, and pulled back the string before letting it go. The bolt shot out of the small crossbow like device and slammed into the ceiling, the six inch long piece of metal was stuck almost halfway into the solid concrete when the small cloud of dust settled. Noticing a red button on the gadget Jacob pressed it, his wrist suddenly jerked upward as the mechanism designed to retrieve the bolt finally succeeded in yanking the slim piece of metal out of the ceiling.

Examining the bolt launcher re realized it could be a good way to silently take out enemies at long range.

Smiling he felt confident this would be enough to take down a Big Brother if he aimed correctly.

'Its now or never.' Jacob thought gravely as he walked over to the Fleet Hall, looking at Sparrow Jacob said "You can turn back and go home if you want." Sparrow loudly beeped two times, and jerked left and right in mid-air.

Nodding Jacob gulped and approached the Fleet Hall entrance. Slowly he reached for the doorknob and opened the door. The hallway he found himself in was dimly lit, but he could still see fairly well. Taking one more breath Jacob slowly entered the hallway. The doors closed behind him.

Quiet, was the best way to describe the hallway. The only noise made was the sound of his boots hitting against the floor, even Sparrow was quiet.

Looking around once he went through one more doorway he saw in this hallway was the history of rapture.

Apparently evolution did a heel face turn and people were inscribing history on walls again like cavemen again. There were all the drawings his father drew on the walls. The party of new years eve. Jack and the Little Sisters. Sophia and the Big sisters. Elanor. His father, everything.

His attention was grabbed completely by the last drawing however.

Within the painting was an armored figure. The thin build of the figure was smaller then the Big Daddies. The Harvester attached to his right arm, the oval shaped visor, and bulkier armor set him apart from his female counterpart, proving the figure was the fabled Big Brother. He was standing with his left leg forward, knees bent. His right arm pulled back with electricity sparking off his clenched fist while his left arm was held at his side, his elbow bent, his left hand palm up with the finger slightly curled, a burning red/orange fireball held clenched within them. The glow of the fire was only matched by the red light from within the helmet, a small taste of the pure fury those who crossed him would face. The metal cage on his back had dozens upon dozens of bows and ribbons tied around it, showing exactly how well he protected his Sisters, them having tied one every time they were done collecting Adam for the day.

Was it his father? Was it him? He couldn't be sure. The lack of sword and bomb pouch could be an indicator, but it could have also been drawn before he got any additional weapons.

"Come in." A voice coldly announced.

Walking up ahead he found himself in a large grand theatre.

A figure was hiding behind the red curtains. Jacob could only see his silhouette.

"Who are you!" Jacob demanded, trying to sound as brave as possible. He hoped the fear in his voice was only in his imagination.

His hopes were for naught as the figure laughed loudly. "You made it this far. I'm surprised, but I bet you didn't made it this far on your own have you?" He laughed once again.

The figure stood up and walked out of the curtains revealing himself.

He wore an old fashion like Big Sister helmet, but the metal looked sturdier and on top of the opening to the side was a small hole. His suit was a version of the one Jacob was wearing, but the metals looked like it belonged to the Rumbler Big Daddy. On his back he didn't wear a sphere cage. Which raised the question whether this guy had ever protected a sister or not.

"Are you the Big Brother General?" Jacob asked.

"The one and only," The Brother answered. "You didn't come here to see me. You came to fight me haven't you."

Feeling courage well up inside him Jacob pushed forward. "I came here to fight you, and I will win."

The Big Brother laughed, sounding more amused than anything. "Really? You want to know how many have tried before you, please, you don't stand a chance." He mocked.

"We'll see about that!" Jacob challenged bravely.

He was tired of being scared, he had gone too far just to get stopped by this guy, there was no turning back, Jacob was going to fight and he was going to win.

The General jumped as high as he could, rebounding off the ceiling, he was going to slam his harvester into Jacobs chest as he fell, but Jacob jumped back with only a second to spare. The harvester got stuck in the ground, giving Jacob a chance to attack.

Not sparing a second Jacob charged Incinerate into his right and and Electro-bolt into his left before launching forward and throwing a series of punches at his trapped enemy. The last flame enhanced upper-cut freed the General's harvester and threw him across the room.

Rolling as he landed the General used telekinesis and threw a half dozen chairs at Jacob. Dodging all but one of the chairs Jacob shook off the hit and jumped up to one of the balconies and started hurling bolts of lightning downward with both hands.

Despite dozens of bolts being thrown at the the General dodged most of the, the ones that hit him slowling him down but now stopping him and he sprinted up the stairs towards Jacob. Once he reached the second floor Jacob tried to jump back down to the first floor in an attempt to escape the General, but he grabbed Jacob's ankle and threw him into the wall, trapping him in a corner.

Pointing his harvester at Jacob's stomach, ready to kill him, the General mocked

"Any last words?"

A small smile came to Jacob's face. "Yeah. Catch me if you can sucker!"

"WHAT?" The General shouted in anger as he threw his harvester back, ready to plunge it into Jacob, but suddenly much to his surprise Jacob disappeared in a burst of red and black ash.

"What type of trick is this! show yourself!" The General screamed as he looked around wildly.

Jacob appeared from above him on the lights. Looking from side to side he got an idea. Using his katana Jacob cut off the ropes that supported the lights before teleporting away.

The lights landed on top of the screaming General, trapping him there. There was no way he was going to get out of this one. Jacob thought with a grim finality.

Relaxing, Jacob walked down and climbed up the stage.

The general hissed at him, "Go ahead... I'm not stopping you."

Jacob was startled to realize that he really didn't plan this far ahead. Gain plasmids and weapons, check. Fight the General, check. And then blank. The plan just kinda stopped there

Thinking for a second Jacob took off the Brother's helmet, wanting to know who he was. Much to his surprise, it was Butch.

Butch looked like the type of guy you see in the movies, the handsome one who had all the girls pining for him. Jacob suddenly remembered the perfect word to describe him, a narcissist.

All the bad memories that Butch gave to Jacob made him want to kill Butch, for a second he didn't care about the promises he made to his teacher.

Taking his helmet off Jacob wanted to see Butch's reaction when he discovers that he lost to the child that he used to pick on.

Butch was quick to recognize Jacob, laughing he said. "The irony of things, defeated by the little boy who I used to pick on. How poetic." He hissed.

"I didn't come here to play games with you." Jacob said. Suddenly realizing he could die Butch started backtracking.

"Jacob... buddy... I didn't mean to pick on you." Jacob pointed his harvester in between Butch's eyes.

"You should know by now that we're not friends." Jacob deadpanned.

"I know, I know, but we're both alike in some things." Butch rambled.

"No, we're not. You, are an egotistical baby who picks on others because he doesn't get his way all the time. You did your best to control everything so you would be the center of attention for whatever your involved in and beat up anyone that tried to be good at anything." Jacob fought to keep his voice under control.

"That's not true. Well okay, it is... parts of it... but I didn't want it to end that way!" cried Butch.

Jacob leaned down to his level. "Talk." He demanded.

"I lost my father too. My mom, my sister, and my brother. I lost them when I was five, in a car crash. Since no plans were made I was sent to live with my grandparents. They're good people but they could never replace my family...It hurt. I couldn't take it."

"So you decided to take it out on others" Jacob interrupted.

Butch nodded before continuing. "Then I met you... you I hated the most because you had everything, a loving father, mother, a sister that adored you, a huge family... I hated you for that. I wanted what you had, but then, when you lost your father. I realized I couldn't hate you anymore. I couldn't pick on you because you were suffering what I was suffering. We're both alike because of that. I wanted to apologize but I couldn't find the strength to do so. Now you know why I didn't pick on you the last few months, ever since your father left you."

Jacob paused and thought for several seconds. Butch was making it really difficult to hate him. Jacob took a calming breath before replying. "A boy makes a mess, but it takes a man to clean it up. Butch your a mess, but I'll help you out."

"Huh?" A very surprised Butch asked. He half expected Jacob to kill him with no hesitation.

Taking the fallen lights Jacob hoisted it up a bit, letting Butch crawl out.

Falling flat on the ground a few steps away Butch took huge breaths of air.

"You going to be okay?" asked Jacob.

"Yeah." Butch said once getting some strength back. He got up on his feet, reaching into his pocket he took out a plasmid.

"It telekinesis, hope it helps and..." He took off something from his back and showed it to Jacob, it was a spear gun like the ones the Big Daddy Rosie's used. But this one was more modern looking.

"Hope this helps you in some way." He gave it to Jacob.

"Thanks Butch." Jacob said. He was about to leave when Butch stopped him.

"Hey... Jacob, no hard feelings right?" Butch asked nervously.

"I would be lying if I said I completely forgive you. But your making progress. Help some Little Sister's and do some good for rapture. This place can live again, it just needs some kindness." Without another word Jacob left.

Butch thought about what Jacob said before nodding to himself. He had work to do. First off, spread the message.

******Evil Jacob****:**

_Rapture, upper atrium_:

It took about three hours for Jacob to get back to the atrium. He had several plasmids he could now confidently say he could use, Electro-bolt, Incinerate, Winter Blast and Teleportation. The last one he had been practicing with specifically. Houdini Splicers were some of the most dangerous things in rapture, for people without Incinerate that is, because they could be everywhere at once. He wanted to use that to his advantage.

"Jacob, you there?" asked Gear.

"Yeah I'm here." Jacob said distractedly. He was still thinking of battle plans.

"Good. I overheard that you were going to face the general Big brother. I have something that might help."

"Cool, where is it?" said Jacob,

"Go to the True blades vending machine in the upper atrium. You'll find it there." said Gear before logging off.

Jacob consulted his map and made his way to the nearest vending machine.

It was settled next to a strip club, looking it over Jacob ignored it. Just another pile of filth in a city made of trash.

Settled on the bottom was a small box with a single bow on it.

"Gear must have asked a Little Sister to deliver it." Jacob muttered as he picked up the box. It was a shoe box.

Opening it he found some sort of attachment that was supposed to go on his wrist, it had a small harpoon and cord.

As a test Jacob attached it, pointed up at the roof, and pulled back the string before letting it go. The bolt shot out of the small crossbow like device and slammed into the ceiling, the six inch long piece of metal was stuck almost halfway into the solid concrete when the small cloud of dust settled. Noticing a red button on the gadget Jacob pressed it, his wrist suddenly jerked upward as the mechanism designed to retrieve the bolt finally succeeded in yanking the slim piece of metal out of the ceiling.

Examining the bolt launcher re realized it could be a good way to silently take out enemies at long range.

Smiling to himself his head was filled with strategies of how to use it. Depending on it it went through a big brothers helmet he could use it to take out Big Brothers at long range.

'I'm ready.' Jacob thought confidently.

Jacob approached the Fleet Hall entrance. He reached for the doorknob and opened the door, ignoring the creaky hinges. The hallway he found himself in was dimly lit, but he could still see fairly well. The doors closed behind him as he made his way inside.

Quiet, was the best way to describe the hallway. The only noise made was the sound of his boots hitting against the floor, even Sparrow was quiet.

Looking around once he went through one more doorway he saw in this hallway was the history of rapture.

Apparently evolution did a heel face turn and people were inscribing history on walls like cavemen again. There were replicas of all the drawings his father drew on the walls. The party of new years eve. Jack and the Little Sisters. Sophia and the Big sisters. Elanor. His father, everything.

His attention was grabbed completely by the last drawing however.

Within the painting was an armored figure. The thin build of the figure was smaller then the Big Daddies. The Harvester attached to his right arm, the oval shaped visor, and bulkier armor set him apart from his female counterpart, proving the figure was the fabled Big Brother. He was standing with his left leg forward, knees bent. His right arm pulled back with electricity sparking off his clenched fist while his left arm was held at his side, his elbow bent, his left hand palm up with the finger slightly curled, a burning red/orange fireball held clenched within them. The glow of the fire was only matched by the red light from within the helmet, a small taste of the pure fury those who crossed him would face. The metal cage on his back had dozens upon dozens of bows and ribbons tied around it, showing exactly how well he protected his Sisters, them having tied one every time they were done collecting Adam for the day.

Was it his father? Was it him? He couldn't be sure. The lack of sword and extra armor could be an indicator, but it could have also been drawn before he got any additional weapons.

"Come in." A voice coldly announced.

Walking up ahead he found himself in a large grand theatre.

A figure was hiding behind the red curtains. Jacob could only see his silhouette.

"Are you the Big Brother General?" Jacob asked.

"Yes. I'm surprised you made it this far, but I bet you didn't made it this far on your own have you? Who's helping you?"

The figure stood up and walked out of the curtains revealing himself.

He wore an old fashion like Big Sister helmet, but the metal looked sturdier and on top of the opening to the side was a small hole. His suit was a version of the one Jacob was wearing, but the metals looked like it belonged to the Rumbler Big Daddy. On his back he didn't wear a sphere cage. Which raised the question whether this guy had ever protected a sister or not.

"that's not really any of your business now is it?" Jacob mocked.

"Not really, just curious." The Brother answered. "enough banter, You didn't come here to talk. You came to fight me."

"No, I came here to kill you." Jacob clarified, slowly moving his right arm to his left forearm to fire his mini crossbow at a moments notice.

The Big Brother laughed, sounding more amused than anything. "Very well then. I'll have to keep your bloody helmet as a souvenir."

Jacob suddenly teleported behind the General, taking advantage of the element of surprise he shot his crossbow at him. The General barely managed to dodge and the metal bolt punched a hole in his left shoulder. Limiting his movement.

A rage filled scream tore its way from the Generals throat as he charged at Jacob.

Waiting for just the right moment Jacob hit the red button on the crossbow and the bolt suddenly came back through the hole it made in the Generals should and through him off balance.

Not sparing a second Jacob charged Incinerate into his right and and Electro-bolt into his left before launching forward and throwing a series of punches at his dazed enemy. The last flame enhanced upper-cut threw him across the room.

Rolling as he landed the General used telekinesis and threw a half dozen chairs at Jacob. Dodging all but one of the chairs Jacob crossed his arms in front of him. The added armor in his arms taking the hit effortlessly and jumped up to one of the balconies and started hurling bolts of lightning downward with both hands.

Despite dozens of bolts being thrown at the the General dodged most of them, the ones that hit him slowing him down but didn't stop him and he sprinted up the stairs towards Jacob. Once he reached the second floor Jacob tried to teleport back down to the first floor in an attempt to escape the General, but he managed to punch his in the chest before he could teleport away and threw him into the wall, trapping him in a corner.

Pointing his harvester at Jacob's stomach, ready to kill him, the General mocked

"Any last words?"

A smirk came to Jacob's face. "Yeah. Third times the charm!"

"WHAT?" The General shouted in anger as he threw his harvester back, ready to plunge it into Jacob, but Jacob disappeared in a burst of red and black ash for the third time since the fight started.

"Coward! show yourself!" The General screamed as he jumped down to the stage and looked around wildly.

Jacob appeared from above him on the lights. Looking from side to side he got an idea. He could always kill him now with his crossbow, but he could always miss and he was kinda curious as to the identity of the General. So Jacob settled for his second plan. Using his katana he cut off the ropes that supported the lights before teleporting away.

The lights landed on top of the screaming General, trapping him.

Relaxing, Jacob walked down and climbed up the stage.

The general hissed at him, "Go ahead... I'm not stopping you."

Jacob took off the Brother's helmet, wanting to know who he was. Much to his surprise, it was Butch.

All the bad memories that Butch gave to Jacob made him want to kill Butch, but his curiosity got the better of him.

Taking his helmet off Jacob wanted to see Butch's reaction when he discovers that he lost to the child that he used to pick on.

Butch was quick to recognize Jacob, laughing he said. "The irony of things, defeated by the little boy who I used to pick on. How poetic." He hissed.

"I didn't come here to play games with you. Why did you pick on me. Deending on how you answer I may let you live" Jacob lied.

Butch hesitated for several seconds before Jacob pointed his crossbow at him and pull back the string. The pain from his bleeding shoulder suddenly made him very aware of what the device would do to his unarmored skull and started talking immediately.

"I lost my father too. My mom, my sister, and my brother. I lost them when I was five, in a car crash. Since no plans were made I was sent to live with my grandparents. They're good people but they could never replace my family...It hurt. I couldn't take it. So I decided to take it out on others. Then I met you... you I hated the most because you had everything, a loving father, mother, a sister that adored you, a huge family... I hated you for that. I wanted what you had, but then, when you lost your father. I realized I couldn't hate you anymore. I couldn't pick on you because you were suffering what I was suffering. We're both alike because of that. I wanted to apologize but I couldn't find the strength to do so. Now you know why I didn't pick on you the last few months, ever since your father left you."

"Oh for the love of- why can't anyone be evil for the sake of being evil? Is it so much to ask I find an enemy that just enjoys the sound of people screaming as they're tortures? Or has an obsession with watching the light leave peoples eyes when they die? Is it so much to ask that just one person in the hellhole doesn't have a sob story?" Jacob ranted.

"Does... does that mean I get to live so I can start to enjoy being an evil asshole for the sake of being an evil asshole so we can have an epic showdown at a later date?" Butch asked hopefully, wanted to get as far away from this obviously insane person as possible.

"Lemme think about that-no." Jacob deadpanned as he let go of the string and watched in fascination as the small metal bolt slammed into Butch's forehead with the force of a bullet. Leaving behind a similar effect, pressing the red button one last time he had to jump back as grey matter and bits of brain shot out of the hole in Butch's forehead.

"Braaaaainsss." Jacob groaned ti himself as he shambled forward. Before almost falling to the ground as he laughed to himself. Still chuckling to himself he looted the corpse of the Ex-Big Brother General. "Press the X button to Take All." He muttered to himself before laughing madly again.

Almost squealing in joy he hugged his new weapon. A harpoon gun! It was like his crossbow, only bigger and more deadly! Ripping the holster off of Butch's back he secured it on his own, he had a bit of trouble due to his sphere cage but he made it work.

He also found another plasmid, filling the syringe he had been using for just this purpose he injected himself. After a few seconds of waiting he held up his left hand. Focusing on the strange plasmid he was surprised as a thin, almost invisible, blurry ring of air formed in his palm.

Pointing his hand at one of the chairs his suspicions were confirmed when the chair jumped into the air and flew towards his outstretched hand. Floating about a foot in front of him he tried imagining the chair being hurled across the room. Smiling in triumph as the chair did just as he willed it to he started walking away.

Things were starting to look up for Jacob. Well, as long as you didn't include his sense of humor, which was becoming more and more warped.

**To Be Continued...**

**BETA'd by: Slicerness**


	16. Chapter 16

******Fighting the original****:**

******Good Jacob****:**

Finding another train Jacob sat down as it took them to Hephaestus. Sparrow was offline on his lap. Although the soft beeping coming from the little bot sounded suspiciously like snoring...

Smirking he tapped on the lens of the drone, startling it rather comically, it beeped angrily at him Jacob laugh and said "Sorry...couldn't resist." It gave a long hiss before staying quiet. He smiled and patted the drone. Looking out the door window made Jacob realize one thing. The longer he has stayed in Rapture the more he wanted to stay. It was like the whole place had turned from what Jacob saw only in his worst nightmares to a place that with a lot of work could actually be called home.

He wondered if Andrew Ryan, or maybe even Grandma Sophia, saw the city like he did? The train halted, leaving him in a surprisingly dry place. How could it be possible? Didn't uncle Jack flood the place?

The doors of the train opened up to one of the many rooms. Hephaestus, Jack had told Jacob about it.

He said Hephaestus is the main power production facility for Rapture and was located at the base of the city. Designed by Andrew Ryan, it harnesses the heat from geothermic vents on the ocean floor. Simply put, without Hephaestus, Rapture could not have been built.

Getting off the train Jacob was disgusted at what he saw, he was in Andrew's trophy room apparently. There were a lot of corpses that were butchered and staked to the pillars, as part of Ryan's morbid display.

Jacob wanted to faint at the sight, thank goodness he didn't, because poor sparrow did.

His lens turned to a sickly green before he went offline while he was about five feet from the ground. Jacob immediately grabbed Sparrow before he hit the ground, holding his drone friend in his hands Jacob asked "Sparrow you okay?" It gave him two slow beeps.

Chuckling nervously Jacob said trying to coaxed the poor drone "Its fine, we don't have to worry about anything...this...this is all in the past. Nothing here to harm us." Jacob wondered how much of what he said was true.

The drone was shaking a lot...Jacob doubted the poor drone would be able to fly like that so he placed him on his shoulder, holding onto it's new perch Sparrow kept shaking.

Taking a deep calming breath that was only partially successful Jacob took out his katana and made his way through the trophy room.

"Your finally here, that's great kid. Now we can finally meet face to face." Red said through the radio.

"Really? Your here?" Jacob asked.

"Of course... now, you need to activate the Harmonic Core number 3, the power house of Rapture and we'll be in business, at the same time you will be able to save your dear daddy from the clutches of the evil original Big Brother." Red explained.

"That's good to know." Jacob said. He didn't know if he should be glad or not.

"Once this is all over I'll have to give you a reward for all your hard work."

"No thanks. I got plenty of plasmids and weapons. I have enough." Jacob admitted.

"Aw come on. I insist." Red insisted.

"Alright." Jacob settled. Whatever it takes to keep Red from teasing him and stuff.

Sparrow hissed at Red. Jacob couldn't care about red now though, his father. Finally, he was going to see him again after what seemed like forever. Temporarily forgetting about his fears Jacob walked at a pace that may as well have been running, looking for the core. Passing through what looked like shops he finally found a huge door.

It was made out of iron, but for some reason it had bows tied to it, candles surrounding it and had drawings on it. Taking a deep breath Jacob opened the door to find a large room. It was quiet, but something was telling him that it wasn't as empty as it seemed.

Carefully he entered the dark room, light was scarce but his eyes quickly adjusted.

As soon as he took two steps inside the doors closed behind him. The little light provided by the outside was cut off and the room was swallowed in darkness.

Finding his voice Jacob shouted, "SHOW YOURSELF!" He apparently said the magic words as the emergency lights came on and something landed on top of him.

Looking up he found himself staring at a red light. A Big Brother. He managed to take Jacob's sword and throw it across the room. Using incinerate Jacob managed to take the Big brother off of him with a burst of fire.

The Big brother jumped away and began concentrating. As he did the whole room began to shake. Debris came up and began to throw itself at Jacob.

The Big brother even managed to raise himself with it. The fear only lasted a few seconds when Jacob realized he was only doing it to intimidate him.

Sprinting in the direction his sword landed he managed to find and grab the discarded katana before he ran over to fight the Big Brother head on.

Unfortunately his attempts to injure his target were no use. The Big Brother used his own hands and arms to dodge the attack, the katana had little to no effect on him. In a final attempt hazy air started forming around the Brother's hands and he caught the sword between his hands. The air grew mre hazy before the sword itself shattered into dozens of pieced.

Jacob was upset but there was no time for that, dropping the now useless handle he started throwing he bombs. Before they could even reach the Brother though they stopped and exploded against a solid wall of hazy air.

Mind going a mile a minute Jacob though he was done for. Suddenly he noticed the gears. They were still ...

readying his crossbow he teleported behind the brother and shot it into his leg, he screamed in pain as it hit and stuck into his calf.

Ripping the device off of his arm he shoved it into the gear assembly and watched as it started reeling the Brother in. the gear must have hit the red button on the crossbow because the near invisible wire suddenly jerked and the Brother was stuck in the gears a second later.

Looking down Jacob saw a rectangle plastic card on the ground. It looked similar to the chip Gear gave him for the train ride here. "Good job Jacob. Take the chip and insert it into the machine then we'll be able to save your dad and get the hell out of here." Red said happily.

Taking the chip Jacob began to walk towards the machine- "PLEASE, HELP!" He heard a voice scream, it sounded like his dad! Looking back he saw it was coming from the struggling Big brother. The gear was starting to move, which would crush him like an armored grape.

"HELP!" He shouted again in panic.

With no hesitation Jacob ran over to the Brother, grabbed his arms, and began to pull. It took a lot of effort but he managed to free the Brother from the gear. The bolt in the brothers leg was still there. The bit of wire dangling from it suggested the line could take the tension and snapped. Laying him on the ground Jacob immediately went to business, with the chip he placed it onti the machine and suddenly everything began to work and all the lights turned on.

Jacob had a feeling that Rapture was probably shinning brighter than it had in years. "Red, I turned on the power. What do I do next?" Jacob asked.

Static was his only answer.

"Red? You there?" Jacob asked, this time he answered however "So... you did it." Red said slowly before he began to laugh. His laughter made chills run up and down Jacob's spine.

"Well my boy. Don't just stand there. Hows about you teleport here and we get acquainted?" Red suggested.

Jacob hesitated at the idea, looking at the Brother he decided to take him along just in case.

Grabbing the Brother Jacob threw his arm over his own shoulders so he could stand.

"Sparrow, hold onto my shoulder. Don't want you getting left behind do we?"

Sparrow beeped once before landing on his shoulder.

"Okay Red. Tell me where you are."

Red paused for a few seconds before he started explaining."Okay, Image a place. It's on what used to be the darkest room of Rapture. There is no light, nothing but darkness."

Closing his eyes Jacob imagined such a place and let the teleportation plasmid fill the rest of the gaps. Which were a lot, Jacob noted. Red needs to work on explaining his surrounding a bit better...

A small ripping sound and a burst of red ash and he was gone.

_Rapture, unknown_:__

Opening his eyes, Jacob did a quick head count. The brother was still standing next to him and Sparrow was perched on his shoulder. 'Three for three, awesome.' He gave himself a pat on the back. He had been worried since nobody had teleported with passengers, as far as he knew anyway. Placing the Brother down Jacob looked around, he saw nothing.

"Red?" Jacob called.

"Yes, i'm here." He heard. His voice sounded weird, Jacob noticed. Ignoring that thought he walked forward. "Come closer. So I can see you." Red said.

This was getting extremely creepy... He took three steps forward and stopped.

"Ahhhhh much better. Your a good looking little boy ya know?" Red complimented.

Gulping, Jacob said the only thing that came to mind, "I think? I'm not really sure."

"Let us meet." Red said simply.

Suddenly the lights turned on. Jacob was face to face with something inside of a cylinder shaped glass tube.

Whatever was inside it was definitely not human. It may have been at some point, but it wasn't anymore. The body was too heavily mutated to be human...

Jacob was feeling several things at once. Shock, disgust, confusion, and a very, very faint feeling of recognition. His mind was going a mile a minute trying to process what he was seeing, Red… smiled? and said "Kid...you have gained my respect and trust. Now let us call ourselves by our true names. Hello Jacob Andrew, my name is Gilbert Alexander, but please, call me Gil."

"Gil?" Jacob managed to say, the feeling of recognition growing.

"Yes, I'm so terribly sorry for this whole mess. But I do believe you wanted your father back right?" Gil said.

Jacob nodded. His shock was lessening, but words were still beyond him for the most part.

A monitor beside the tube turned on. An image appeared, it was his father.

"I have to heavily sedated him while I extracted what I needed to create the Big Brothers. He was a terribly hard nut to crack" Gil mused aloud before shaking his... head before continuing. "Oh don't look at me like that. This state which I'm in now won't last. I will be getting a new body. But of course, I need your father for that, and the Big brothers."

Gulping again he tried to sound intimidating. "I'm taking my father home...now!" His voice cracked when he yelled the last word. Coming out as more of a yelp then a demand.

Gil stared at him for several long seconds and laughed. "Oh, I almost forgot, your reward. The man whom you saved just now is your uncle. At least now you won't be so lonely." The last sentence was more of a mocking drawl than a sentence.

Jacob didn't know what to say or do. Everything that happened in the last few minutes was too much. His mind began to waver, the world around him began to spin around before everything started going dark.

He was barely conscious when he heard somebody shout and then felt a pull as somebody grabbed him. He was being dragged when everything went completely dark and his world was engulfed in silence.

**Evil Jacob:**

Finding another train Jacob sat down as it took them to Hephaestus. Sparrow was offline on his lap. Although the soft beeping coming from the little bot sounded suspiciously like snoring...

Smirking he tapped on the lens of the drone, startling it rather comically, it beeped angrily at him Jacob laugh and said "Sorry...couldn't resist." It gave a long hiss before staying quiet. He smiled and patted the drone. Looking out the door window made Jacob realize one thing. The longer he has stayed in Rapture the more he wanted to stay. It was like the whole place had turned from what Jacob saw only in his worst nightmares to a place that with a lot of work could actually be called home... for a short time at least. Before hr would set his sights on the world. Maybe he'd get a map of the world and tape it to the wall before blindly throwing a dart at it to decide which continent he would take over first...

here's to hoping he won't hit Antarctica... that'd be the worst place imaginable to have a headquarters.

He wondered if Andrew Ryan, or maybe even Grandma Sophia, saw the city like he did? The train halted, leaving him in a surprisingly dry place. How could it be possible? Didn't uncle Jack flood the place?

The doors of the train opened up to one of the many rooms. Hephaestus, Jack had told Jacob about it.

He said Hephaestus is the main power production facility for Rapture and was located at the base of the city. Designed by Andrew Ryan, it harnesses the heat from geothermic vents on the ocean floor. Simply put, without Hephaestus, Rapture could not have been built.

Getting off the train Jacob was disgusted at what he saw, he was in Andrew's trophy room apparently. There were a lot of corpses that were butchered and staked to the pillars, as part of Ryan's morbid display.

Sparrow's lens turned to a sickly green before he went offline while he was about five feet from the ground. Jacob immediately grabbed Sparrow before he hit the ground, holding his drone friend in his hands Jacob asked "Hey, you still er, alive?" It gave him two slow beeps.

Chuckling at the drones nervousness Jacob tried to coax the poor drone. "Its fine, we don't have to worry about anything. This childishly barbaric show of power is in the past, nothing to hurt us is left."

The drone was shaking a lot...Jacob doubted the poor drone would be able to fly like that so he placed him on his shoulder, holding onto it's new perch Sparrow kept shaking.

Jacob took out his katana and made his way through the trophy room.

"Your finally here, that's great kid. Now we can finally meet face to face." Red said through the radio.

"Awesome" Jacob said.

"Indeed. Now, you need to activate the Harmonic Core number 3, the power house of Rapture and we'll be in business, at the same time you will be able to save your dear daddy from the clutches of the evil original Big Brother." Red explained.

"That's good to know." Jacob said.

"Once this is all over I'll have to give you a reward for all your hard work."

"lookin' forward to it."

Sparrow hissed at Red. Jacob couldn't care about red now though, his father. Finally, he was going to see him again after what seemed like forever. Jacob spent a few minutes running around before he passed through what looked like shops before he finally found a huge door.

It was made out of iron, but for some reason it had bows tied to it, candles surrounding it and had drawings on it. Taking a deep breath Jacob opened the door to find a large room. It was quiet, but something was telling him that it wasn't as empty as it seemed.

Carefully he entered the dark room, light was scarce but his eyes quickly adjusted.

As soon as he took two steps inside the doors closed behind him. The little light provided by the outside was cut off and the room was swallowed in darkness.

Hello? If anyone's in here they can come out now... otherwise i'm gonna have to find you the... well it won't be _hard_, so lets call it the _fun way_!" He apparently said the magic words as the emergency lights came on and something landed on top of him.

Looking up he found himself staring at a red light. A Big Brother. He managed to take Jacob's sword and throw it across the room. Using incinerate Jacob managed to throw the Big Brother off of him with a burst of fire.

The Big brother jumped away and began concentrating. As he did the whole room began to shake. Debris came up and began to throw itself at Jacob.

The Big brother even managed to raise himself with it. Jacob made a mental note to remember to learn that trick for the future. It was delightfully intimidating.

Sprinting in the direction his sword landed he managed to find and grab the discarded katana before he ran over to fight the Big Brother head on.

Unfortunately his attempts to injure his target were no use. The Big Brother used his own hands and arms to dodge the attack, the katana had little to no effect on him. During his final attempt hazy air started forming around the Brother's hands and he caught the sword between his hands. The air grew mre hazy before the sword itself shattered into dozens of pieced.

Jacob was pissed... he liked that sword. Feeling theatrical he pulled the harpoon gun off his back and swung it around."Say hello to my little friend!" He yelled before taking aim and shooting as fast as he could against the Brother. The harpoons slowed down in midair before completely stopping right in front of the Big Brother

Mind going a mile a minute Jacob though he was done for. Suddenly he noticed the gears. They were still ...

Readying his crossbow he teleported, narrowly dodging the harpoons being hurled back at him, behind the brother and shot it into his leg, he screamed in pain as it hit and stuck into his calf.

Ripping the device off of his arm he shoved it into the gear assembly and watched as it started reeling the Brother in. the gear must have hit the red button on the crossbow because the near invisible wire suddenly jerked and the Brother was stuck in the gears a second later.

Looking down Jacob saw a rectangle plastic card on the ground. It looked similar to the chip Gear gave him for the train ride here. "Good job Jacob. Take the chip and insert it into the machine then we'll be able to save your dad and get the hell out of here." Red said happily.

Taking the chip Jacob began to walk towards the machine- "PLEASE, HELP!" He heard a voice scream, it sounded like his dad! Looking back he saw it was coming from the struggling Big brother. The gear was starting to move, which would crush him like an armored grape.

"HELP!" He shouted again in panic.

Jacob wasn't sure if it was the fact that the Big Brother's voice sounded exactly like his Dad's or for some other reason but with no hesitation he ran over to the Brother, grabbed his arms, and began to pull. It took a lot of effort but he managed to free the Brother from the gear. The bolt in the brothers leg was still there. The bit of wire dangling from it suggested the line could take the tension and snapped. Laying him on the ground Jacob immediately went to business, with the chip he placed it onti the machine and suddenly everything began to work and all the lights turned on.

Jacob had a feeling that Rapture was probably shinning brighter than it had in years. Not exactly what he was going for, but being able to see farther than five feet in front of himself was going to be nice. "Red, I turned on the power. What do I do next?" Jacob asked.

Static was his only answer.

"Red? You there?" Jacob asked, this time he answered however "So... you did it." Red said slowly before he began to laugh.

"Well my boy. Don't just stand there. Hows about you teleport here and we get acquainted?" Red suggested.

Jacob thought for only a second or two and decided 'what the hell' and decided to take the Big Brother he was fighting/saving a second ago along just in case.

Grabbing the Brother Jacob threw his arm over his own shoulders so he could stand.

"Sparrow, hold onto my shoulder. Don't want you getting left behind do we?"

Sparrow beeped once before landing on his shoulder.

"Okay Red. Tell me where you are."

Red paused for a few seconds before he started explaining."Okay, Image a place. It's on what used to be the darkest room of Rapture. There is no light, nothing but darkness."

Closing his eyes Jacob imagined such a place and let the teleportation plasmid fill the rest of the gaps. Which were a lot, Jacob noted. Red needs to work on explaining his surrounding a bit better...

A small ripping sound and a burst of red ash and he was gone.

_Rapture, unknown_:__

Opening his eyes, Jacob did a quick head count. The brother was still standing next to him and Sparrow was perched on his shoulder. 'Three for three, awesome.' He gave himself a pat on the back. He had been worried since nobody had teleported with passengers, as far as he knew anyway. Placing the Brother down Jacob looked around, he saw nothing.

"Red?" Jacob called.

"Yes, i'm here." He heard. His voice sounded weird, Jacob noticed. Ignoring that thought he walked forward. "Come closer. So I can see you." Red said.

He took three more steps forward and stopped.

"Ahhhhh much better. Your a good looking little boy ya know?" Red complimented.

Feeling just a tad disturbed Jacob replied, "I think? I'm not really sure."

"Let us meet." Red said simply.

Suddenly the lights turned on. Jacob was face to face with something inside of a cylinder shaped glass tube.

Whatever was inside it was definitely not human. It may have been at some point, but it wasn't anymore. The body was too heavily mutated to be human...

Red… smiled? and said "Kid...you have gained my respect and trust. Now let us call ourselves by our true names. Hello Jacob Andrew, my name is Gilbert Alexander, but please, call me Gil."

"Gil?" Jacob said, a feeling of recognition growing in the back of his mind.

"Yes, I'm so terribly sorry for this whole mess. But I do believe you wanted your father back right?" Gil said.

Jacob nodded.

A monitor beside the tube turned on. An image appeared, it was his father.

"I have to heavily sedated him while I extracted what I needed to create the Big Brothers. He was a terribly hard nut to crack" Gil mused aloud before shaking his... head before continuing. "Oh don't look at me like that. This state which I'm in now won't last. I will be getting a new body. But of course, I need your father for that, and the Big brothers."

"Right, i'll be taking my Dad to the surface. Or at least sending him there, I kinda like it here." Jacob stated.

Gil stared at him for several long seconds and laughed. "Oh, I almost forgot, your reward. The man whom you saved just now is your uncle. At least now you won't be so lonely." The last sentence was more of a mocking drawl than a sentence.

"Before I leave, I have some questions I'de like answered." Jacob said, sitting cross legged in front of Gil's tank.

"Uhh, sure kid. Shoot, I guess." Gil mumbled, when was he gonna get to the part where the kid Passed out because of the shock of the situation finally setting in?

"What are your long term goals. Are you going to try and better the world? Or try and take it over?"

"I... don't know?" Gil was starting to think Jacob's... quirks were starting to come out again.

"Well we can't have that, I need a villain!"

"But... your not a hero. You killed a nine year old girl and you're deceiving the rest into liking you so you can kill them when they're asleep so the others don't notice and still trust you.

"... a minor technicality I assure you." Jacob rolled his wrist, dismissing the claim as if it were an annoying fly. "Plus, is there _anything_ is Rapture that qualifies as a hero? At worst i'm the lesser of the known evils, sorta, at best i'm the new Andrew Ryan. Which is why I've been trying to find a villain that enjoys villainy and evilness simply because it's fun. As long as I keep that one truly evil person alive I can still be 'The Good Guy', so I can get away with all sorts of things, like killing children for my own benefit and borderline torturing my enemies because they're 'evil'."

"I... what... huh... my brain hurts..." Gil actually felt a small part of his brain die at the sheer... _something_ of what Jacob was saying. 'Screw it.' he thought as he hit a button with his... foot.

Jacob was hit by a rather large lightning bolt in the chest that was launched from somewhere in the darkness. He didn't equip the Electro-bolt plasmid fast enough and ended up getting forced backwards, rolling ass over teakettle, coming to a stop right next to the now healed Big Brother he brought with him.

As his vision started to go dark he heard something far away shouting before he was grabbed and dragged somewhere. Embracing sweet darkness Jacob could only hope the sucker punch from Gil meant he was evil and didn't have a sob story behind it. If Jacob could have clapped and hopped up and down he would have. That meant his search was over! Goody! ... Now he had to kill him. While the laws of villainy demanded he actually _have a villain_ he was also kinda pissed at getting hit with a bolt of lightning in the middle of what he thought was a very civil conversation.

Honestly, hurling lightning at people is very rude, not gentlemanly at all.

**To be continued...**

**BETA'd by: Slicerness**


	17. Chapter 17

**Fight to the finish!**

_Rapture:_

Total Darkness... it was a very rapidly becoming familiar to Jacob ever since he came to Rapture.

He heard a voice. It said something in a foreign language.

"I think he is okay. Just unconscious." A female voice answered.

"I told you we should have moved faster." Another female voice muttered angrily.

"Sheesh, don't get too upset. At least... wait, I think he's waking up."

Jacob moved his head, grunted. Their voices sounded painful.

"Jacob! Can you hear us!" One of them all but screamed into his ear, Jacob flinched. Jumping up, startled, he found himself surrounded by Big and Little Sisters alike.

Jacob reached for his right arm to find he didn't have his harvester... or _any_ armor, for that matter.

Panicking, Jacob made sure the sheet was covering his modesty and tried to sit up. Only for one of the Sisters to put a hand firmly on his chest.

"No. You have to rest" She said simply.

"Who are you? Where am I!" Jacob demanded.

The Little Sisters giggled at the same time. Jacob yelped and pulled the covers closer to himself. The Sisters took off their helmets, revealing their faces.

One had curly brown hair, she looked like the peppy cheerleader of the group. "My name is Ariana."

The Sister next to her was blond, her short hair was up in pigtails. "Mine is Marina."

The last Sister made Jacob do a double take. She looked exactly like his mother. "My name is Eliana Lorrete." she said then added "We met when you had to choose between saving Andy or harvesting her, I am very glad you decided to save her and all the other Sisters."

"Heeeey what about us!" Complained several voices. The Little Sisters wanted to be introduced too. Eliana laughed. "This is Beatrice" she pointed at the Little Sister wearing a pink dress, her orange hair was done in a braid, her face was sprinkled with freckles.

"Hiya." She greeted eagerly.

"That's Daniella." said Eliana as she pointed at the girl clad in a blue dress with white polka dots, she had black hair which was loose with a matching bow,

"Hello Jacob, and you've already met Rueney-chan, but we call her Rue." Daniella said as she pointed at the little sister wearing the red dress with golden bamboo print. She hid behind the door frame, occasionally peeking. Jacob waved and she immediately ran off.

"Don't feel bad." said Eliana.

"She has acted like that since... ever." Marina admitted.

"And we love her for it." Ariana added, laughing.

Jacob relaxed and smiled a bit, Eliana got up and smiled back at him. "I suggest you get some rest. You've gone through a lot." she said as all of the assembled Sisters got up and left.

Finding himself alone Jacob got comfortable in the bed he was in and looked around, it looked like he was in one of the one-room apartments that the workers used to stay in when they were building Rapture. Placing his head on the pillow Jacob found himself fast asleep within seconds.

_Dream:_

Jacob found himself in what seemed like the room he was in before, but it was very bright, the walls were painted white, spread across the room were white satin curtains hung around, roses grew around the room, and there were toys scattered around.

Was this heaven? Taking his sheet off Jacob was shocked to find out he was a kid, the same age as he was before he came to Rapture. He wore a pair of loose fitting jeans, a blue shirt under a black jacket, on his feet he wore sneakers.

"Come here." He heard a voice call.

"Huh?" Jacob mumbled as he got up from his bed. Standing up he walked out the room.

There was a long hallway outside.

Everything was the same, it was filled with light, there were white satin curtains draped around. Roses or rose petals across the floor disrupted by a toy or two here and there.

Walking through the hallway he found several statues.

One was a Big brother, he had a little sister in his cage, the sister was tying a bow on the cage. Jacob knew who was the Big Brother was immediately, it was him. It was when he met his first Little Sister. The next statue Jacob saw was of a Big Brother, the Little Sister that was with him, she was offering a teddy bear to him, he just patted her head.

It was when Jacob decided to save the Little Sister instead of killing her for Adam.

The statue next to it was that of a Big Brother. He was holding a chandelier, helping two other Big Brothers who were in danger. It was when Jacob spared Harold and Gerald life instead of killing them.

The next statue was a Big Brother shaking hands with another Big Brother, Jacob's guess it was when he talked to Gear.

The last statue was a Big brother showing mercy to another. Now this one Jacob knew was when he forgave Butch (kinda) and let him live.

All of statues were the good deeds Jacob had done while in Rapture.

"Hurry up now Jacob, don't want to be waiting all day do we?" Said a kind joking voice, following his command Jacob hurried along down the hallway until he reached a door.

The door seemed too big for him to open now but there was a Hidey hole next to it. Jacob had always been curious about what was inside them.

Climbing up he reached the top and pulled himself up before crawling further in.

Crawling he saw a light, reaching it he saw a huge room. It looked like an office. There was a man inside. Could it be his father?

It looked like him.

"DAD!" Jacob shouted as he jumped off the hidey hole to greet his father.

Jacob wanted to hug his dad, he wanted to hear his dad say how brave he was, how proud he was of him.

The man turned around... and Jacob stopped, after a moment of silence Jacob said "Your not my father." the man smirked and asked "How can you be so sure?"

"Your eyes are all wrong. My dad's left eye is blue and his right eye is brown. Yours are the other way around." Jacob explained.

The man laughed heartily "I thought I was going to trick you, but I guess your to smart for that."

Jacob was less than amused, but the man could very well be his uncle so he let it go. "Are you Roan, My dad's twin?"

"The one and only. I have to say my dear nephew, you did a perfect job. Even better than I expected. I guess that runs in our blood, doing even better than expected, I mean. But here I am talking to you to sleep. Come here and have something to eat." Roan said, walking over to a round table, opening a silver covering he revealed a piece of pizza pie, Jacob's favorite. How did he knew what he liked?

Walking over Jacob pulled the chair, sat down on it, taking the pie he ate a piece,

"Is it good?" asked Roan.

"It's good." Jacob answered, it was the best pizza pie he has ever eaten, although they say hunger is the best spice and he hadn't eaten in... he didn't even know how long.

"I'm glad." said Roan smiling.

"Roan I-

"Please, call me Uncle... or uncle Roan at least, you call Jack, Uncle Jack even if your not related to him." Roan interrupted.

"Okaaay, Uncle Roan. How do you know what I have and haven't done?" Jacob asked suspiciously.

"Easy, you see I have been watching you for a long time, and I mean a really long time. Since you were a baby." Roan answered before his voice gained a scolding tone. "It wasn't funny when you melted your sister's dolls for your science project in second grade, or when you burned her picture on the stove recently."

"Wait, you saw me? But, I was alone!" Jacob exclaimed.

"No Jacob, you _thought_ you were alone." Roan pointed out. "I was always there, watching out for you and your sister. Like a guardian angel... or a Big Daddy protecting his Little Sister, if you prefer, whichever makes you feel safer."

Jacob was surprised, an uncle that knew him as good as his own father, but he knew nothing about him.

"Are we dead?" asked Jacob.

"No, this is just a dream we're both sharing." Roan answered.

"Really?"

"Yes, either you or me can make it look like whatever we want."

"Can I try?"

"Go ahead." Roan answered, curious of what he would change it to.

Closing his eyes Jacob concentrated. The room around them slowly began to expand, it began to fade and change.

Looking around Jacob smiled, it was an old memory. It was when his dad, mom and the whole family went on a picnic. It was the only day in memory that they acted like a real family. They actually paid attention to him and his sister didn't hog all of the attention.

"Hey, I saw this, it was funny when Delta ran away from... what's her name?" Roan trailed off, trying to think of the older woman's name.

"It's Aunt Gracey" said Jacob, losing himself in the memory he kept talking. "You're right, it was pretty funny. In the end he ended up climbing up a tree to avoid her Cane Swings of Doom."

"Okay, I wish we could have more fun together, but it will have to wait." Roan said sadly.

Lowering his head Jacob asked. "Its Gilbert right?"

Roan nodded. "Jacob, you can get a little pay back at him. Its your chance and I'll help."

"Really, how?" asked Jacob.

"You see, me and your father were born with a special mental ability. You must have inherited one too. it may just be locked away somewhere in your mind, I'll unlock it for you." said Roan.

That would be kinda cool, if he had Roan's telekinesis he could lift many things, even himself, oooh, there's a thought. Maybe he could learn to fly? If he had his father's clairvoyance, he could see things before they happened, that could be useful in battle and bringing Rapture back to life.

"I can unlock it for you, but it has to be of your own free will." said Roan,

"Okay, but on one condition." said Jacob,

"What is that?"

"Tell me what happened to you."

Roan paused, scratching his head and thinking about it he finally nodded "Its kind of a long story. Let me show you" The room began to change, it closed up until it was a small, rather plain, room. It had plain of everything, a desk, lamp, bed, nothing more, nothing less.

A young Roan was sitting down on the ground, looking sad.

"For a long time I was a prisoner to Andrew. Everyday he made me go through rigorous test. Trying to find out how my power worked. One day I got the chance and managed to escape. Once outside I saw my brother for the first time. He... he didn't remember me..." Roan said sadly.

"When I saw that I had no reason to return to my family, I left. Only to be captured by Fountain's men and turned over to the Little Brother program. There... I became a failed experiment."

"How can you be a failed? Your not overly violent." said Jacob.

"It was because a twist in fate really. One day me and a few Little Brothers escaped from our confinements, caused chaos in the laboratory. I tipped over a shelf and was exposed to a jar filled with bluish liquid." said Roan.

"Big daddy hormones?" asked Jacob,

Roan nodded, "The very same. That was when I got a grip on myself. I could control myself, but the others weren't so lucky. They began to kill one eachother until I was the only one left. I managed to escape and kept myself hidden for years until word leaked out that there was another Big Brother, I went to fin him so I could destroy him,only to find out he was my own brother. We both just... stared at one another for the first time in many many years, I could hear the thoughts in his head. He knew we looked too much alike. But he never thought of the possibility that we could be twins. The closest he came was thinking I was his clone actually." Roan chuckled, trying to cheer himself up.

"So you left and stayed here?" said Jacob.

Roan nodded.

After thinking for a minute Jacob said "Alright, lets do this."

Roan placed his hands in Jacob's forehead and concentrated. Suddenly Jacob was struck with a horrible headache, now he knew why his dad never wants people to talk to him when he had a headache... it was... unpleasant.

His vision faded to white before everything snapped back into focus, but everything was different.

_Rapture:_

Waking up Jacob got up and looked around. He was in the same room he had been with the other Sisters, but he was alone. Looking around he found a pair of white baggy pants set on the foot of his bed with a matching shirt, his suit was set on the floor, leaning against the wall. Taking them Jacob quickly put them on before he put on his suit.

Once he was fully ready Jacob wondered what ability he had unlocked. Looking at a chair that was in his room he concentrated on it... and nothing happened. 'I guess that rules out telekinesis.' Jacob reasoned before he left the room.

He walked down the hallway to a large room where he found that he was not alone anymore.

Inside the room were ten Big Sisters, all around them were about sixteen Little Sisters spread across the room, either they were talking to one of the Big sisters or just playing around with the little toys they had or drawing on the walls and floors.

"KONICHIWAAA" A voice below him squealed. "Gah!" Jacob jumped not sure what to say, Ru stared up at him. "Er... konichiwa?" He said, giving a little wave.

"You didn't say anything wrong, she was just saying hello. You said hello to her too." Eliana explained as she walked towards Jacob,

"Oh thanks mom... I mean Eliana! Sorry." Jacob winced, the resemblance was uncanny when she gave that caring smile.

"I know, Roan told me that I looked like your mother. If I do than she must be really pretty."

"She is." Jacob smiled, ignoring the pings of home sickness before asking, "Where's Roan?"

"He'll be back, just left to get some supplies. You've been sleeping for a while." said Eliana.

"Yeah, but I want to know one thing. How long have I been out?" Jacob asked.

"You've only been asleep here for about twenty-five hours, but when you first woke up here in Rapture you had been out for six months." explained Eliana.

"SIX MONTHS!" Jacob shrieked not believing what he heard.

"Yes, that's how long you've been passed out for before you woke up and found your suit."

"No wonder all the Big Brothers were already used to Rapture. Aww man if I get back to the surface my mom is gonna kill me!" Jacob moaned.

"I don't think she will, I guess we'll have to find out when we get back. Hows about we get you something to eat?"

Jacob nodded, only managing to force out "Food good." as he suddenly realized how hungry he was. Eliana took him across the room, all eyes fell on him, the Sisters whispered to eachother, making Jacob nervous.

Picking a clean bowl Eliana gave it to Jacob before she filled it with a type of soup from the huge cauldron from where it was cooking. Seeing as he couldn't see a flame he assumed the Big Sister's used Incinerate to cook with. He would have to try that sometime...

Using his plate Jacob took a sip, it was potato soup. Very hearty and nutritional, yet creamy and chunky at the same time.

Eliana told him he could get as many refills as he wanted, but he stopped after seconds, not wanting to hog all the food.

After finishing his second dish Roan appeared with a huge bag. No sooner than he took off his helmet all the sisters went crazy. He had to drop the bag and try and calm them down before they ripped his hand off. "Wow! Calm down, there's plenty for everybody, make a line" he instructed.

The Big Sisters did as he said. The Big Sister were older and more mature, but the Little Sisters weren't, they circled him trying to hug him at the same time. In the end they ended up dog piling poor Roan.

The Big Sisters eventually pried the Little Sisters off of Roan, Eliana helped him up. "affectionate aren't they?" Eliana giggled.

"Very. I don't know how you keep them in order while I'm gone." Roan replied as he pulled her in for a hug and gave Eliana a kiss.

"." A chorus of Little Sisters rang before they burst into a giggling frenzy.

Looking at them Jacob couldn't help but joke "So you two married?"

"Yeah, sort off, we had an unofficial Rapture wedding" Eliana smiled, taking off her gantlet showing Jacob a fairly large diamond ring.

"Yep, had to kill twenty splicers to get to that, but it was worth it" Roan boasted.

Eliana slapped his chest. "Oh you, that number gets bigger everytime you say that."

Jacob looked at them. They looked like the perfect couple, like his mom and dad. Speaking of which...

"Look, this is good and all but I need to know where Red is." Jacob asked wanting to get pay back. Red tricked him, tried to get him to kill his own uncle. Captured and tortured his father. Red was going to pay dearly for that.

"I wished I could tell you but don't be afraid. We'll help you in any way we can." said Roan. He gave Ryan a katana, a new bag of bombs and the small crossbow he had attached in his armor.

"Thanks" Jacob said before looking around. "Where's Sparrow?"

"Oh...so that was the thing I stepped on...?" Roan asked sheepishly as he held what looked like scrap metal.

"Sparrow..." Jacob said sadly as he took the scrap. Poor Sparrow, he was good friend... there wouldn't be another friend like him.

"Don't worry, we'll fix him a jiffy." said Roan as he took back Sparrow.

Jacob nodded greatfully.

"While you wait you need a Little Sister to guide you back to the upper atruim, choose one and she'll lead you back." Roan said before he slipped out of view into the next room.

Looking around Jacob saw all of the little sisters, they were happily playing with some new toys Roan brought. They all looked happy with what they were doing, making his problem of who was going to escort him rather difficult.

"Endymion-sama" He heard, looking down he saw it was Rue.

She raised her hands up, it took Jacob a second to get what she wanted but when he did he chuckled, "Not too shy now huh?" he told her. Gently he took her and placed her in his sphere cage.

Once she seemed comfortable in the sphere cage Jacob walked over to what seemed like the exit of the place. There he found Sparrow repaired, and he wasn't alone, he was with another drone but this one had a pink stripe. They beeped happily when they saw him and flew over.

"Sparrow! Good to see you in one piece." Jacob said happily as Sparrow sat on his right shoulder.

"Who's your friend?" asked Jacob, Sparrow beeped rapidly at him excitedly.

"Hello... Jacob can you hear me?" Roan asked through Jacob's radio.

"Hey Uncle, I can hear ya loud and clear." answered Jacob.

"I will be opening the doors about now. When you find your father we'll be there to fight." said Roan before logging off.

The doors opened letting Jacob, Sparrow and Rue out.

_Rapture, pauper drop:_

Ru, Jacob noticed, was by far the quietest little sister Jacob had ever traveled with. She only pointed when he asked her for directions.

"hahaha, so Jacobs want to be a hero huh? You know all the heroes die in the end." Gildert cackled through the radio.

"I don't want to be the hero. I just want to do what's right." answered Jacob,

"We'll see about that!" Gilbert snapped. "Hows about we have a little challenge. Come to the deepest part of the foundation, fight me. I win, you die, you win. Rapture is yours to do with as you please."

Jacob thought about it. If he didn't fight then everybody he knew would die. So would his father, if he didn't fight than there could be the risk of him losing.

"Your on." said Jacob.

"Good," Gilbert all but purred. "See you there."

Jacob closed his eyes and concentrated. He thought about how the deepest part of the foundation looked like. There were a lot of gaps in the picture but he did the best he could and let the plasmid do what he couldn't.

A small ripping sound and a burst of red ash and he was gone.

_Deepest part of the Foundation:_

Jacob saw he was in a hallway of some sort.

"So you came... Well! Don't just stand there! Come over here and fight me." Said an inhuman voice.

Taking Rue off his back Jacob turned to her. "Go, run to your hidey hole where you'll be safe. I'll take care of this." Rue gave him a sad look and hugged his leg before running off.

Looking at the other side of the hallway Jacob began to walk towards the voice.

Entering he found a huge room, Gilbert was in his tank, his tank was connected with a huge wire, and the wire was connected to a huge body. It was a Big Daddy of some sort. It was huge, it's the helmet looked like it belong to a Rosie, the body looked more like a Rumbler though, only bigger and more muscular.

It also had another wire connected to it which lead to what seemed like a huge chamber. Jacob bet that that was where Gilbert was keeping all of the Big Brothers and his Father.

"Jacob! Just in time. Lets see how strong you truly are!" Gilbert said with that he seemed to activate, the machine began to glow and make noise. Then screams rang out in pain. It was the Big Brothers'. Jacob ran to the chamber to free them only to be stopped by Gilbert. He was now in the huge Big Daddy suit.

"Not so tough now are you?" Gilbert taunted as he swung his huge fist at Jacob knocking him out. opening his eyes Jacob saw the fist coming and dodged. Wait a second... didn't Gilbert already swing at him? Did that mean he had his fathers Clairvoyance?

Gilbert tried to charge at him at full speed. Somehow Jacob kept seeing Gilbert before he attacked so dodging was getting easier and easier.

"GIVE UP!" Shouted Jacob, he knew those charge attacks took a huge toll of energy on Gilbert. "Aren't we confident?" Mocked Gilbert as he took out what looked like a huge rocket launcher. Shooting rockets at Jacob he knew it was only a matter of time before he was defeated. He couldn't dodge forever.

"Ja.. Jacob... send the drone... please." Gears voice whispered weakly through the radio.

"Sparrow..think you can get into the chamber without being detected?" asked Jacob. Sparrow beeped once confidently and flew over, ready to complete the mission given to him.

In one of those attack Jacob got close enough and attack the joints in Gilberts legs. He collapsed screaming curses. A burst of lightning hit jacob from the exposed circuitry and hit Jacob. A plan formed in his head as he saw that Gilbert couldn't move his legs, but seeing as how he was repairing himself he would have to be quick.

Looking Sparrow came over with what looked like an old school little sister harvester,

"Jacob... suck the Big Daddy gene's from Gilbert... give them back to us..." Gear's voice was even weaker now. By the sound of it Jacob knew he had no time to waste.

With that in mind Jacob began to work. Using bombs he managed to damage Gilbert's elbow joints and re-damage his knees before running over and using the harvester to collect the Big Daddy gene. Once done harvesting Jacob ran over, pressed the harvester against the machine and it gave brothers their genes back.

It took about five tries. And he ran out of bombs and had to melt the armor as best as he could to hold him down the last time but finally Jacob had sucked all of the genes from the suit.

"You... YOU LITTLE BRAT! I AM GOING TO TEAR YOU TO-

"GET HIM!" Several voices cried. The Big Sisters' appeared and finished Gilbert off.

Taking deep breaths Jacob knew the battle was over. The good guys won.

**Evil Jacob:**

_Rapture, Time unknown._

Darkness... a very familiar picture to Jacob ever since he got to Rapture. He heard a voice It said something in a foreign language

"I think he's okay. Just knocked out." Said a female voice.

"I don't like this. He shouldn't be here... or even alive." Another girl growled.

"If Roan thinks we should give him a chance. Then we should at least... Wait, I think he's waking up."

Jacob moved his head and grunted, their voices sounded painfully loud. "Jacob! Can you hear us!" Someone seemed to scream in his ear, Jacob flinched. Jumping up, startled, he found himself in a cell. Outside of the cell was surrounded by Big Sisters and Little Sisters.

Jacob noticed the lack of weight on him and looked down to see a naked chest. Where'd his armor go?

Getting off the cot in the cell he tied the blanket around his waist to cover himself up and glanced around, no exits, wonderful.

The Sister's just looked at him. It was impossible to tell what they were thinking.

"Who are you and where am I?" Jacob asked kindly, if he was to forceful he would scare off the Little Sister's.

The Big Sisters' just looked at one another.

Jacob sat on the edge of the cot and stared right back at them. They eventually took off their helmets revealing their faces. One had curly brown hair, she looked like the peppy cheerleader of the group, judging by the happy grin on her face. "My name is Ariana."

The sister next to her was blond, had her short hair was up in pigtails. "Mine is Marina."

The last sister, looking at her Jacob knew she was the oldest of the group. She looked exactly like his mother. She looked almost identical. "My name is Eliana Lorrete." she said.

There were Little Sisters with them. One was wearing a pink dress, her orange hair was done in a braid, her face was sprinkled with freckles, the girl next to her was clad in a blue dress with white polka dots, she had black hair which was loose with a matching bow.

There was one more Little Sister wearing the red dress with golden bamboo print. The same one that helped him sneak into Gears office. She hid behind the other sisters' occasionally peeking through, she gave him a "shhh" motion before immediately running off. What was that girl planning?

The Big sisters kept watching him for some time, he assumed he was making them uncomfortable with his staring because the two younger Big Sisters were fidgeting, before they left the room. Once they were gone the Little Sister with the red dress came back. She had her harvester with her. He once again wondered what she was planning.

"What are you doing?" Jacob asked, she made another shush motion.

And than she stabbed him.

"Ow..." Was all he managed to say before he passed out, it felt... off, though. Like he was detached from his body.  
_  
Little Sister's Body, Time Unknown_

Jacob found himself on what seemed like the room he was in before, but there was lots of light, the walls were painted white, across the room there were some white satin curtains hung around, roses grew around the room and there were toys scattered around. Laying behind a sheet of glass was... him. Only he was dressed in white tuxedo pants instead of a sheet loosely tied around his hips.

This... this was how the Little Sister's see the world? No wonder they were so freakin cheerful all the time...

He was in the mind of the little sister, but why would she help him?

"Hey...Why are you doing this?" Jacob asked, she replied by saying something in japanesse.

"Do you know english?" asked Jacob. She, again, answered in japanesse... 'I'll take that as a no' he thought ruefully.

Finally she said something in a language he knew, russian. "What are your intentions?" Jacob asked agaim in russian.

"I want to help you" She said.

"What's the catch?" Jacob asked suspiciously

"What is a catch?"

"Never mind." Jacob said. The Little Sister was doing what she was doing out of the goodness of her heart, surprisingly.

"What's your name?"

"Runey, but the Big Sisters call me Rue."

"Okay."

She walked out the room into a long hallway.

Everything was the same. It was filled with light, there were white satin curtains draped around, roses or rose petals across the floor or toys.

Walking through the hallway he found several statues.

One was a Big brother, he had a little sister on his cage, the sister was tying a bow on his cage. Jacob knew the Big brother was him. It was when he met his first Little Sister.

The next statue was the Little Sister crying while the Big brother took away her teddy bear. It must have symbolized when he kil- er, made her an angel.

The statue next to it was of a Big Brother staring at two other Big Brothers who were being crushed, watching as they died instead of helping. It was when Jacob got rid Harold and Gerald.

The next statue was of a Big brother putting shackles on another Big Brother. Jacob's guessed was when he recruited Gear to be his minion.

The last statue was himself stabbing another Big Brother. With a fond smile he remembered his fight and than execution of Butch.

All of statues were the deeds Jacob did while in Rapture. The Little Sister stopped and looked at every single one before hurrying down the hallway until they reached a door.

The door was too big for her to open for her small body, but there was a Hidey hole next to it. Jacob had always had the curiosity to use one of them but was to big. Climbing up she reached the top and pulled herself up before crawling further in.

She continued crawling for a minute or two before she reached a big room. Inside was a man that looked very familiar.

It looked like him... Yes, it had to be him.

"DAD!" Jacob shouted as Rue gave him control of their shared body. Running over to give his father a hug the man turned around causing Jacob to stop. after a moment of silence Jacob said "That's not my father."

"True, this is Roan" Rue said to him.

Roan had his face dug into his hands

"I can't believe my own nephew would do this..." He was suffering, the woman next to him, Eliana said "I am sorry, but I warned you."

"I know love, I know." said Roan.

Quietly Rue ran across the room to what looked like a storrage room.

Once there she looked trunk after trunk till she found Jacob's suit, before leaving she began to put things Jacob might need. A new katana, a new arm attached bolt launcher, and a spear gun. She was going to grab a pile of bombs but Jacobs frantic NO!'s made her leave them alone. She began to pull the trunk out. It surprised Jacob how strong Rue was. It made sense though, if HE was made stroger by becoming a Big Brother why wouldn't she becoem stronger by being a Little Sister?

She peeked into Roans office. He wasn't there, she went over to his desk and took out what looked like a plasmid of sorts before taking all of it and running back to where Jacob's body was. She took the plasmid and injected it into Jacob's body.

Even though Jacob wasn't in his body he was suddenly struck with a horrible headache, now he knew why his dad never wanted people to talk to him when he had a headache. It wasn't a pleasant experience.

There was a flash of bright light and he felt a pulling sensation.

_Rapture:_

Waking up Jacob got up and looked around. He was still in the cell. Noticing his suit on the ground near the bars he gathered it up and set it on the cot before he started putting it on. Rue blushed and turned around.

Once fully dressed Jacob wondered what ability he got. Thinking for a secon he realized the plasmid may have been Roans version of telekinesis. Looking at a chair that was in his room he concentrated on it... aaand nothing happened, crap.

"I guess that rules out telekinesis." Grumbled before ripping the cell door open. Patting Rue softly on the head he walked out the the room. He walked down the hallway to a large room, there he found ten Big Sisters, all around them were about sixteen Little Sisters spread across the room, either they were talking to one of the Big sisters or just playing around with the little toys they have or drawing on the walls and floors.

Looking around he noticed the Big Sister's preparing for a fight. Seeing as how he was rather outnumbered he would probably die if he tried to fight them all. Adam was easy to come by anyway for him now that he seemed to have acquired a Little Sister that was loyal to him so he didn't really need to kill any of them anymore.

Dropping his weapons and helmet on the nearby table he held up his hands in surrender. The Big Sister's calmed down slightly. They still looked ready to kill him at the drop of a hat but it was still better than a few seconds ago.

Seeing a pot on a table nearby he walked over and got himself a large bowl of soup. 'Mmm, potato...' He thought as he grabbed a spoon and sat on the couch near the door to enjoy his meal.

Almost two seconds after he finished his bowl Roan burst into the room, looking frantic. He looked around wildly before noticing Jacob relaxing on the couch. His mouth opened multiple times, trying to speak.

Giving a cheeky wave and a wink he walked up to his dumbfounded uncle and put the dirty bowl and spoon in his hand before walking past him.

He found Rue waiting for him outside, she was playing with a surprisingly intact Sparrow.

"Hey Rue, Sparrow, glad to see your still functional." Jacob greeted. Once Sparrow flew over to him Rue looked sad, uncertain. Nodding to himself he kneeled down in front of her. "I've decided, you're mine now." She just cocked her head to the side and looked at him, confused.

"Oh, right, sorry." He cleared his throat and switched to Russian. "I've decided to keep you."

She smiled at him before hugging him and climbing on his back.

"Right than, lead the way. We have some revenge to get and a minion to save." Jacob declared before sprinting away, following his newest, and cutest, minion's directions.

_Rapture, pauper drop:_

Despite the language barrier being broken Jacob soon realized Rue was still a rather quiet girl. She only spoke when he asked for directions.

"Hahaha...so the 'Hero' returns!" Gilbert said through the radio as Jacob entered the large ballroom.

"Not really, i'm feeling much more apathetic after you tried to kill me. I'm going to return the favor now, if you don't mind." Jacob joked before making sure his spear gun was ready to fire.

"We'll see about that" said Gilbert. "Hows about we have a little challenge. Come to the deepest part of the foundation, fight me. I win, you die, you win. Rapture is yours to do as you please."

"You're on!" Jacob said immediately.

"Good, see you there!" Gilbert gave one last taunt before logging off.

Jacob closed his eyes, ready to use his teleportation plasmid. He thought about what the deepest part of the foundation looked like. There were a lot of gaps in the picture but the plasmid did most of the work. A small ripping sound and a burst of red ash and he was gone.

_Deepest part of the Foundation:_

Jacob saw he was in a hallway of some sort.

"So you came. Don't just stand there. Come over here and fight me." An inhuman voice said.

Taking Rue out of his sphere cage (which was rather difficult as she wouldn't let go) Jacob replied "Go, run to your hidey hole and wait. This shouldn't take to long."

Rue gave him a sad look, he wasn't sure if it was because she thought he was going to die or the fact that he was leaving her behind, but nodded, hugged his waist, and ran off.

Looking at the other side of the hallway Jacob began to walk towards it. Opening the large double doors he found a huge room, Gilbert was in his tank and his tank was connected with a huge wire. The wire was connected to a huge body. It was a Big Daddy of some sort. It was huge, the helmet looked like it belonged to a Rosie, the body was that of a Rumbler, only bigger, and more muscular, like a bouncer.

It also had another wire connected to it which lead to what seemed like a huge chamber. Jacob was betting that that was where Gilbert was keeping all of the Big Brothers, plus his Father.

"Jacob, just in time. Lets see how strong you truly are." Gilbert said and activated the machine. It began to glow and spark.

Then screams of pain started from the chamber. Jacob contemplated saving his minion and father, but his decision was cut off by Gilbert's new body coming to life.

"Not so tough now huh?" Gilbert laughed as he swung his huge fist at Jacob, caving in his helmet. Opening his eyes Jacob saw the fist coming and dodged.

...Wait a second... didn't Gilbert already swing at him? Did that mean he had his fathers Clairvoyance?

Gilbert tried to charge at him at full speed but Jacob kept seeing Gilbert before he attacked so dodging was easy, and getting easier as he got used to his new gift. He knew the charge attacks took a huge toll of energy on Gilbert, so if he just waited he could wait him out.

"You may be able to handle me, but can you handle this?" Gilbert taunted as he took out what looked like a large rocket launcher. Dodging rockets Jacob knew it was only a matter of time before he was defeated. Before he could think up a plan he heard something. "Ja... Jacob... send your drone... please." It was Gear. Seems his minion made a plan for him, how useful.

"Sparrow, sneak into the chamber." Jacob commanded. Sparrow bobbed once as he nodded and flew off.

Getting sick of dodging missiles Jacob started grabbing them out of the air with his telekinesis plasmid and hurling them back. It only took a few missiles before one connected with Gilbert's chest. Throwing him onto his back. Unsheathing his katana he sprinted over and jumped in the Big Daddies chest and started cutting.

"Jacob... suck the Big Daddy gene's from Gilbert... give them back to us... " Gear said, voice next to a whisper.

Seeing as how every slice he was making was slowly healing he decided to go with Gears suggestion.

Stabbing his harvester into Gilbert's chest he extracted a jar full and looked around. Seeing the machine by the chamber holding the Big Brother's and deposited the gene's into it.

He had to repeat the process a few times but on the last run back he only had about half a jar full. Thinking quickly he realized if he was going to stay alive he needed to be stronger than everyone else... by a lot. Judging by the lack of dead bodies when he opened the chamber door they seemed fine now anyway so he injected the last bit into himself.

His eyes shot wide open immediately as he felt pure power coursing through his veins.

Seeing Gilbert trying to stand up he growled and sprinted over, slicing the back of his legs he watched him fall back down. Marching onto his chest once more he held both his hands above his head. Gathering the hottest flames he could make in his right hand and the most powerful lightning he could in his left he gave a shout as he brought both fists down on the center of Gilbert's visor.

The explosion created rocked the room and threw the slowly recovering Big Brother back onto they're backs.

Blinking the spots out of his vision Jacob looked down at Gilbert, or at least what was left of him. Only his legs had survived the blast, they were at the very edge of the still glowing red crater, twitching occasionally.

Stepping out of the crater he sat down. He'd won, but now what? Maybe he could try his hand at taking over the world?

**To Be Continued...**


	18. Chapter 18

**The End Of The Beginning Of The End.**

**Rapture, Time Unknown:**

Staring at the lifeless body of Gilbert Jacob couldn't believe it. It was finally over, looking at the Little Sister's and the Big Sister's he smiled at them. They saw him as a hero, never in his life had anybody thought he could do this, all the heroes that he had read about are fake, but... here he was. An actual person who saved hundreds of people.

Now he understood, every time he told his father he wanted to be a Big Brother to be a hero, when his father told him that he didn't needed to be one to become a hero.

"A person with courage is not the one who has never shown fear. The person with true courage is the one who has known fear, but has faced it to do what is right." Jacob would always be thankful to his father, mother, and his favorite teacher for their life lessons.

Looking Jacob ran over and unlocked the vault which the Big Brothers' were kept in, they jumped out and dogpiled him. Jacob couldn't make out the individual words of any of them due to every Brother talking at once, but he had a feeling they were thanking him.

"Jacob, I take back everything I said about you being a loser." Gerald as he shook Jacob's right hand. "Yeah man, your a hero." Harold said shaking his left.

Butch got everyones' attention. "Guys, lets give three cheers for our new General! Hipp hipp!"

"HOORAY!"

"Hip hip!"

"HOORAY!"

"Hip Hip!"

"HOORAY!"

After that the Big Sisters came over and began to argue with the Big Brothers, something about them being wrong about calling them Big Babies and whiners and how they demanded an apology. Jacob was still getting his breath back from being under a pile of people wearing armor that weighted a ton.

Looking around Jacob looked for his father. "Jacob!" A voice announced. A strong hand grasped his shoulder, looking behind him Jacob saw his dad. The real Ryan this time, not Roan.

"Dad." Jacob said, he wanted to say more, but that was all he could come up with.

"I'm very proud of you. When you came here I was worried that you would make all the wrong choices, but you proved me wrong." said Ryan.

"You saw me?" asked Jacob.

"I was always watching you." Ryan said proudly, Jacob couldn't hold himself back anymore and hugged his father.

'Beat that Sophie! I'd like to see you top what I did.' Jacob cheered in his mind.

"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat behind Ryan, breaking the embrace Jacob and Ryan looked at Roan.

Ryan and Roan looked at one another oddly for a few seconds. It was like staring at a mirror. "Weird." They both said at the same time.

"Dad, this is your long lost twin Roan." Jacob introduced Roan. looking at him Ryan asked "Should we hug or something?"

Roan chuckled. "No, but I think we have to demand a few answers from our father."

"You got that right." Ryan said.

"Yeah, but before you guys go and start thinking up all the punishments you want to give to grandfather lets all just go home." Jacob interrupted.

"Yeah, home sounds nice right about now." said Roan.

A thought struck Jacob all of a sudden. "Oooh dad." He laughed." When you get back home Mom is gonna murder you."

Ryan cringed, fearing the various kitchen utensils he was going to have thrown at him. "I'll just have to be super romantic about my return." He rushed over and started talking frantically with Roan in hushed whispers. No doubt attempting to think up a plan that wouldn't end with him getting hit with a frying pan and sleeping on the couch for the rest of his life.

"Endymion-sama" said a tiny voice, it was Rue, kneeling down to her level Jacob asked "Were you the one who gathered all the Big Sisters?" She looked down shyly and nodded.

"Thank you." Jacob smiled as Rue gave him a hug.

Bathysphere_station, Rapture:_

All of the Big Brothers, Big Sisters, and Little Sisters made their way to the bathysphere station. Looking around they found the bathysphere Mr. Jonathan was trying to fix. Jacob saw his remains on the floor. 'Serves him right.' Jacob thought angrily.

"He's lucky that Brother got him before I did." Ryan said.

"Hey Jacob, this one... looks okay. Just needs a little Electro shock and it will be ready to go." Gear said slowly and he inspected one of the bathyspheres.

"Okay, on three, anyone here who has Electro-bolt use it on the sphere." Jacob called.

Four Big Brothers and three Big Sisters came out, the rest stepped back for safety measures.

They pointed at the Bathysphere and shot bolts of lightning all at the same time. Once the bolts hit the sphere began to work.

"Perfect, alright, everyone in!" Jacob announced, holding the door open.

"Great..now we can get out of this hell hole" said Roan.

Everyone squeezed into the bathysphere, all except Rue, who stayed by Jacobs side, seemingly knowing already what he was going to do.

Once everyone was inside he shut and locked the door. Ryan noticed his son wasn't inside immediately. "Jacob, what are you doing?" Ryan asked suspiciously, preparing to break open the door if his son was doing something noble and stupid.

"I can't go back Dad. I was a kid when I left. Who's going to believe Jacob Andrew is suddenly 19 years old? Not only that, but I think I can actually do something with this city. It'll take a lot of work, but I think I can make this the utopia it was meant to be." Jacob said, looking around wistfully. Phantom images of what Rapture could be momentarily overlapping the broken run down appearance of what it was now.

Most of the gathered group looked at him like he was crazy. But Gear and the other four Gadget Big Brother's stepped forward. "We can probably get most of city's electronics back up and running, given some time."

Herald and Gerald looked at eachother, before facing Jacob. "You're gonna need someone to protect the eggheads as they fix everything." Gerald pointed out. "So count us Elites in." Herald finished with a nod from the other Elite Big Brothers in the bathysphere.

Jacobs smile got wider as every Big Brother joined his cause.

"Alright ladies, we all know boys are useless without us, so I think you should all stay and help keep an eye on everyone." Elliana addressed her Sisters'. Jacob rolled his eyes at the giggles and smirks from the Sisters and spoke again. "Alright, anyone have the Hypnosis plasmid? I know for a fact Dad and Roan aren't going to leave willingly and the plasmid should wear off about halfway to the surface."

Before either of the twin's could protest they slumped to the ground, their armor glowing a faint green for a few seconds. Elliana sighed and lowered her hand. "As much as it hurts I know you're right Jacob. Take care of my children for me and make this city something to be proud of." She hugged the Sisters, whom she saw as her own children and watched as they exited the bathysphere.

Entering the coordinates for New York into the control panel he closed it and backed up and the Bathysphere turned on. "I will, goodbye Aunt Elliana. Drop by in a few years, hopefully you'll be surprised at what you find." A few seconds after he finished talking the Bathysphere took off towards the surface.

Taking the map out of his helmet he laid it on the ground and started planning. The teens and children around him nodding and adding their own opinions on what to fix first as they set up a plan.

_Meanwhile on the surface:_

In the Andrews house Eleanor and Sophie were preparing for a funeral. All of the parents of the children that left for the cruise had given up hope, seven months had passed. No bodies were recovered yet, and the ship was never found. Whatever happened to them, there was nothing left.

Eleanor was devastated, first she lost her husband, now her only son. Why is this happening to her? She wondered almost every night.

Walking towards the door Eleanor stopped as an unwanted thought once again popped into her head. The worst part is she never got to say goodbye to either of them. She reached for the doorknob, but to her surprise it turned and opened on its own. She couldn't believe who entered.

"RYAN!" she shouted as she jumped and latched onto Ryan. Looking behind him she noticed the two armored figures behind her husband.

"Ryan, you have five seconds to explain who these people are before they get blasted out of my home." She said dangerously as fireballs seemed to form around her, ready to launch forward at but a thought.

"Its okay, this is Roan, my long lost twin brother and his wife Eliana." Ryan explaine as quickly as he could. The one thing above all other he had learned in hi life was; never piss off Eleanor.

Eleanor nodded as they each took off they're helmets and waved at her. She led them inside into the living room. Sitting on the couch Ryan looked around before his eyes found a picture of Jacob before he burst into tears, Eleanor was instantly worried. Something had gone wrong, Her 'mommy alarm' suddenly started screaming.

"He's gone." Ryan cried.

"Who's gone?" Eleanor asked in a whisper, trying to remain calm.

"Jacob, he... he decided to stay in Rapture." Ryan said, as soon as she heard this Eleanor got up and hugged her husband, tears of her own falling down her cheeks.

Across the hall Sophie was listening. Running upstairs and into her room she laid on her bed and cried. Promising herself she would see her brother again someday, no matter what it took.

**Evil ending:**

**_Rapture, time: unknown_**

Seeing everyone celebrating, Jacob decided to take a walk. Unknowingly avoiding his father, who just burst out of the crowd to find him. Picking up and putting Rue on

his shoulders as he left Jacob started walking, deep in thought with no particular destination in mind.

_Rapture, Two Weeks Later_

As Jacob slowly formed a plan he wandered around Rapture, unknowing and expertly avoiding his father at every turn. Eventually Ryan gave up, interpreting his

constant failure as Jacob simply not being willing to talk and left Rapture, taking Roan and Elliana with him. Everyone else decided Rapture wasn't really that bad now

that Alexander was gone. Gear became the new leader of the Big Brothers and Marina new Big/Little Sister Leader.

Finally getting the finishing touches of his plan solidified Jacob set off for Alexanders old lab.

_Rapture, Three Years Later_

Jacob sighed as he looked up from his desk. It had taken him a few years but he'd surpassed Alexander. After reading every one of his books, journals, and even doing

a bit of experimenting of his own, he could make plasmids. All kinds, ranging from control of the elements, to ones that would just make the user look better.

Getting Rue from her room they set off for the surface. Having long since mastered the Hypnosis plasmid he was able to 'buy' a house off of someone for a few cents. It

only took him a month of reading up on how to run a business before he 'bought' a small shop in the richer part of town and started selling plasmids. The Adam that

was naturally in the human body could only take three plasmids before it they started warping the body, so he made sure to put a very clear warning and tell every

customer of this when they bought his products.

Seeing as how the price was so high nobody wanted to buy them at first, but the daughter of one of the richer citizens of New York decided she didn't want to work

out to get rid of her generous amount of body fat and saved up a few months of allowance and bought the Fit And Trim plasmid. After word got out how she went from

being a sea cow to drop dead gorgeous overnight, Jacob's sales started picking up.

At first, people headed the 'Only Three Per Person' warning on the container of every bottle of plasmid. But as was human nature, people became greedy.

Eventually Jacob contacted and made a deal with the city police and gave the police a heavy discount on his 'Super Cop' line of plasmids. Which were basically just a

speed, strength, and agility increasing plasmids in order to contain the splicer threat (Jacob himself had introduced the name in an interview with the reporters that

came to question him about his product.)

Even with the plasmids the police were quickly becoming overwhelmed as more and more people became splicers. Making another deal with the city he was making

money hand over fist as he turned the police into Big Brothers/Big Sisters.

Rue, who at this point was more of a Big Sister than Little Sister, was stealthily extracting Adam from the fallen splicers to make sure the process of turning the police

force worked correctly.

After almost a year in New York city it was exactly like Rapture, and Jacob was all the richer for it.

The plasmids were kept off the black market due to his strict policy of only injecting them into yourself inside the store after paying for them, and Rue killing anyone

who tried to steal them.

Using a more permanent Hypnosis plasmid on a few of the Big Brothers and Sister after a quick trip to rapture he expanded his business nationwide. Except on Gear.

He was smart, and offered to work with Jacob, building all sorts of high tech gear. Weapons, armor, etc, on one condition.

It seems he still had a crush on his twin sister Sophie, he wanted to have her as a wife. It sounded like a fair deal so Jacob accepted. Jacob went over and 'prepared'

Sophie to marry Gear, even if Jacob had a certain hate for Sophie it still made him hesitate for several moments before hypnotizing her. Jacob still kept an eye on Gear

though, to make sure he didn't hurt Sophie in any way. There was no need for that, he found out, as Gear was always a faithful caring husband to Sophie.

_The White House, North America, 10 Years Later_

Giving his wife Rue a kiss Jacob got back to his paperwork. It took a while, but he now ruled the United States of America. It had been very simple to brainwash

everyone he turned into a Big Brother or Sister to follow his commands. So when the military paid him to make the entire united states army into Big Brothers/Sisters it

hadn't taken him long to seize control of the country.

He was then going to start taking over Canada, but Rue had confessed her love for him and they had gotten married. So he was content with waiting and eventually

raising his children to do the task for him.

Speaking of which, he heard a small clank, his helmet rolled across the floor. Soon after a little toddler came in crawling after it. Looking at Jacob he babbled happily,

taking the helmet and putting it, only to fall onto his back, since he was small and the helmet was rather large. It sunk down, covering him up, only his waist and down

was left uncover.

Jacob chuckled as he got up and walked over before picking up the toddler, his and Rue's little one. Taking the helmet off of the squealing toddler Jacob couldn't help

but to smile, "Little Wes, this is my helmet. But it will be yours when you're all grown up." He promised. Wes was short for Western, which was his real name, Western

Jonathan Andrew. Both Jacob and Rue fell in love with the name the second she had suggested it, so they'd kept it.

Wes had his father's face, mismatched eyes, except for his hair, which was poofy, like his mother. The color was a pure white. Which was an oddity, but they loved him

all the more for it. When Wes was born Jacob promised himself to lavish the child with attention and love that his parents never gave him.

Jacob was still mad that Eleanor Lamb and Ryan Andrew never gave him the attention he deserved, focusing on their daughter more. Jacob growled as he remembered

those days, but he stopped when he saw a figure lumber by, a smile coming to his face.

"Subject Delta, how are you today?" Jacob greeted. Grampa Delta was the only one that payed attention to Jacob, so when he took over the United States he took

Grandpa Delta to live with him. Sadly, Delta was growing old. But Jacob found a solution, he turned Delta back into Subject Delta, that way he could live longer, maybe

even forever as with the gel that was inside the suit there had been no signs of further aging from Delta. When Wes was born Jacob nominated Subject Delta to be his

caretaker, that way Jacob and Rue could have some time off of their parenting duties.

Delta made a good caretaker, killing anybody that tried to lay a hand on Wes. Anybody that isn't Jacob or Rue anyway. Many had tried. No new world order was

complete without it's own resistance after all, but none have succeeded.

Yes, Jacob could see it now. When Wes was seven he would go through Little Brother training, then Big Brother, finished off by training from himself. It would be a

wonderful bonding experience! Jacob was going to teach Wes all of his mental abilities, from hypnosis and clairvoyance, to telekinesis and even to control the weather.

The possibilities were endless!

All in all, he was going to be so proud of his son, especially when they ruled the world.

He chuckled to himself, _'And to think, if I hadn't taken that school trip none of this would have happened. Gotta love the public school system.'_

**The end?**

**Authors note: Thank you for reading this story. Hope you enjoyed it. You should all know that I will be putting up two new stories, one will be called Little brother: untold story. In that one we shall see what Ryan went through in the events of the first game. The second story I will put up will be called Big sister, this one is the sequel to Big brother, its settled around Sophie and her family, her quest to find Rapture and her brother.**

**Hope you all read them and a Big thanks to Slicerness my beta reader.  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**!SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**Thank you all for following the story Little brother, its sequel Big brother and Little brother: untold **

**story. Now the sequel to Big sister is up.**

**Summary:**

**Sophie never believed in Rapture, she always humored the fact that her family believes and fear that**

**place. Then her when her twin brother disappeared Sophie is devastaded...conviced her brother is **

**dead. All of a sudden her young cousine disappeares Sophie begins to believe there is something **

**up...withouth her parents permision Sophie and her grandfather Delta mount an expedition to **

**Rapture to rescue her brother and her cousines, where Sophie discovers that there is such thing as **

**Rapture and all its horrors. But what ****happens when everything is not what it seems.**

**Hope you all enjoy the story and please review the story, its always good to hear what you guys **

**think about the stories.**

**Desteny star.**


End file.
